Naruto Final Sage
by animemaster5724
Summary: In a new turn of events Naruto had all of kurama's chakra sealed into him. Now he must protect the world as the new jyuubi dragon sage. Sasuke is a girl and likes Naruto. Naru/Fem Sasu No Yaoi.
1. Prolouge

**This story has been in my head for about half a year and I just finished the third stages of planning for the script. I can promise that some elements of the story have rarely or never been used. Before anyone decides to be a smart ass yes I know there is no such thing as new, that's why I said rare.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto**

**Satsuki 'aka Sasuke'**

**Kyuubi/ Jyuubi**

**Mysterious Antagonist  
**

**In this story Naruto and Satsuki can't decide whether to love or to hate each other. Naruto eventually must stop her from making a big mistake and the two end up having some very intimate scenes between themselves. Naruto will eventually get the Rinnegan and so will Satsuki. The two will then fight to defeat their love problems and enemies.  
**

**Q/A time**

**Q: Will Naruto be overpowered?**

**A: Um no Naruto will get his ass kicked sometimes and win other times.**

**Q: Will Naruto be like 89% of stories and mobbed on by grown adults.**

**A: Actually that is a maybe. Naruto will fight a few adults but the fights will likely end in him winning or fleeing. He won't ever face more than two people.**

**Q: Why is Sasuke a girl?**

**A: Well in light of what I have learned from recent manga chapters it seems that the Uchiha, Jyuubi, and Senju are all completely related. I found out if you mix Senju and Uchiha blood you get the Rinnegan and if you combine all 9 biju with that and you have the sage of six paths.**

**Q: Will Oc and Ooc appear in the story?**

**A: There are about 3 to 4 Oc appearances and for the most part no Ooc characters.**

**Q: Will Naruto hate Konoha?**

**A: No stories like that are downright dreadful. Sure they have wronged him but they also helped him as well.**

**Q: Will there be yaoi in this or any of my stories?**

**A: Are you fucking high, hell no. I can't stand that crap, no offence to gay people but that is just wrong in my eyes. I hate that garbage and over half of the people who write that shit are women who have absolutely no skill at writing.**

**Q: Will there be sex scenes and what is the rating?**

**A: Um I haven't decided on if I will actually write lemons out or cut them since most reviewers negatively review on them. I will write them if the reviews are ok with it. As for the rating, it is just like my other fic's M borderline MA.**

**Q: Will there be a harem?**

**A: While I am split see eye to eye on harems there won't be one. Reason is one it interferes with Satsuki's character development, and two I don't see how having twenty happy women is possible with them all being straight. **

**Q: Do I take request and flames?**

**A: Of course. I think that they both build character and show the writer how the readers really feel about your story.**

**Q: Will there be a ninja and civilian council in this fic.**

**A: No that is the most over used bullshit in all of the stories I have read. It is clearly stated that Konoha is a dictatorship meaning the people have absolutely no say. **

**Things** **_to know_**

_**Naruto will start of slightly like cannon, then it will rocket into my version of the story.**_

_**Satsuki will get EMS extremely early, like part one chapter 2 early.**_

_**Hiruzen will not hate Naruto, and neither will the clan heads of this fic. They will just keep Naruto in a dark light.**_

_**Naruto will start with the kyuubi and end up with the Jyuubi.**_

_**There is no yaoi because face it yaoi is disgusting.**_

_**I will not be held accountable for your undying love of this story, because it is just too awesome.**_

_**If I give a time skip like I do in this chapter it is most likely because what happened in the duration of the time skip will be revealed later.  
**_

**Start**

It was a cold dark night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. The streets were paved with silence and the lights were all dimmed. Not a single movement was found on the roads, not even from the animal inhabitants. A little bit outside of this calm vicinity, on the outskirts of the village, there was a loud cry ringing through the forest.

The voice belonged to a raven haired baby no older than 2 weeks. She was currently wrapped inside of a blue blanket while her brother was cuddling her tiny form.

"There, there Satsuki chan. Your Itachi nii-san is here for you, everything is going to be all right." the seven years old said.

As if she understood her brother's voice, she slowly stopped crying. Satsuki looked up into her big brothers obsidian eyes and gave a light laugh.

Itachi looked down to his little sister and gave a small smile.

'One day you're going to grow strong, even stronger than me Satsuki-chan.' Itachi thought to himself.

He was abruptly kicked from his musings when a dense dark chakra enveloped the atmosphere, causing Satsuki to start crying. Itachi looked on worriedly while thinking about what could have caused that energy.

'Oh man that was some strong chakra. Judging from its intensity I would say it was coming from the Namikaze estate, but who or what's chakra is that?' he questioned.

Satsuki kept crying and Itachi tried to nurse his little sister back to sleep.

"Jeez why do I get the feeling that something bad has just happened. I really hope I am wrong and it's just my imagination," the raven haired boy pleaded.

(**5 minutes before Namikaze Mansion)**

A loud cry filled up the dimly lit room, causing the people inside to smile and cry. The voice belonged to a tiny spectacle named Naruto. He had blond hair and blue eyes, with three accented birthmarks on each side of his face. The bundle of energy was born not too long ago, and already he gave the occupants of the room tremendous joy.

The nurse that delivered the baby wrapped him in an orange blanket, and started cooing at him. Naruto made a baby's equivalent of a smile and started laughing.

"Your so cute, yes you are, yes you are." she said setting him into his mother's arms.

Minato tried to grab Naruto before Kushina got him but Biwako, another occupant of the room smacked his.

"You certainly aren't trying to hold the baby before his mother are you?" she asked him.

Minato gave a goofy grin and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He then looked down to see his wife cuddling with their son.

Kushina looked up and asked, "Minato, what should we name him?" kissing her son's forehead.

The elder blond looked decisively before coming to a consensus. "What about Jiraya's idea, Naruto?!" he replied with enthusiasm. Kushina gave a light smile and looked down at her baby.

"Maelstrom, I like it." the red head said.

She started bounding Naruto up and down calling his name, and the baby boy was laughing and what not.

They happy family would have continued with their fun but an excruciating yell resounded through the room. The two new parents looked up and saw a man with an orange mask chocking the nurse who delivered their baby.

The man threw the woman to the ground and vanished into thin air. Minato and Kushina saw him reappear behind them after a few seconds and were shocked by the object in his hands.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki or the baby gets it," he yelled. The man pulled out a hidden kunai knife and prepared to stab Naruto.

Minato looked worriedly and said "Wait, wait stay calm. Don't do it please."

The masked stranger looked up and replied "I am perfectly calm," while throwing the baby into the air, "DIE!"

Minato used his god like speed and caught Naruto before gravity started pulling the baby down. When he looked down he saw Naruto unharmed and let out a sigh of relief.

He tried to turn to Kushina but a sizzling sound caught his attention.

"Don't let up yet," the mysterious stranger whispered.

'Huh! Paper bombs,' Minato thought. He quickly grabbed Naruto's still form and used his flying raijin jutsu to teleport to his nearest kunai marker.

The masked stranger gave a grunt and turned back to Kushina. "And now for you my sweet jinchuuriki." he voiced in melancholy.

(With Minato)

The blond hokage appeared with Naruto on the short grass of the forest. He surveyed the area and then quickly looked back down to Naruto.

'Phew he's relatively unharmed' Minato deduced.

"Man that masked man is strong. He purposely used the paper bombs to lure me away from Kushina. I need to hurry," conjectured Minato. He snapped his head up and teleported to his mansion.

(With Masked Man)

Kushina was frivolously struggling against her bindings, but alas they wouldn't come apart.

"Nrng, What do you want?" she challenged.

The masked man just looked incredulously and gave a light chuckle.

"If you must know Miss Jinchuuriki I want the kyuubi sealed inside of you. Now come on out kyuubi" he yelled glaring his Sharingan into her eyes.

Kushina felt an immense pain broaden her stomach and she soon saw bubbles coming from her navel.

(With kyuubi)

Kyuubi has been chained to a boulder of molten lava for about 21 years. His host almost never communicated with him and now he heard a voice call him out.

"Kushina, Kushina is that you?" he yelled, "what do you want woman?"

He never got a reply but an ominous feeling resounded through the brisk cavern.

"Kushina?" he pleaded.

Still no sound came from the woman.

The lava on his back started dripping of the rock and after a few seconds his bindings loosened up.

"Wretched woman, if this is your idea of a joke it isn't funny. Get your accursed vile ass out here so I can devour you," he yelled.

Once again Kurana heard silence.

The fox turned his head to survey his surroundings but lost his mind when he saw a red eye with three comma marks inside it.

"Dammit all!" the kitsune yelled.

His eyes started spinning and soon two enclosed Sharingan eyes took the place of his slit ones. His chakra unconsciously leaked from the opening in the sky and he felt a great pull yank him from the subspace.

(Kushina and Masked man)

Kushina painfully watched as the beast that stood before her finished emerging from her stomach. If she had to choose between the pain of child birth and the intolerable pain she was in now, she would gladly take the former.

After Kurama finished forming outside the real world Kushina's body fell slowly to the floor.

The masked man turned his sights on the village behind him and began to walk away.

"And for my final act we shall destroy Konohagakure no Sato." repudiated the masked man.

Before he could start his second step a whispering voice pleaded with him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kushina huffed out.

The masked man turned to the bearer of the voice and saw it was the red headed jinchuuriki from earlier.

"Oh so your still alive? You Uzumaki's sure have a lot of stamina," he inquired. "No matter before I destroy that wretched village, I will kill you with the demon behind me WOMAN!" he yelled.

Kyuubi directed his attention to his previous jailor and poised his hands to strike Kushina.

Seconds before paw could smother the woman a yellow flash appeared before her and grabbed her body. He then reappeared at another sealing kunai behind kyuubi.

"Minato, Minato is that you? Is… Naruto o-ok?" Kushina rasped out.

Minato looked down at his wife and replied, "Yes he is in a safe place right now."

Kushina's breathing swallowed and she let out a whisper of, "thank goodness."

The red head gripped Minato's shirt and said "Minato you have to stop that masked man at all cost. He g-going to obliterate Konoha."

Minato looked at the man and jumped away in a yellow burst.

"Ha, he flew away again" the mysterious stranger said.

(With Minato and Kushina)

Minato reappeared with Kushina and carried her next to Naruto.

"Kushi-chan please stay still… you must save your energy. I will be right back," Minato insisted.

Kushina pulled her baby closer to her and said "Please be safe."

Minato nodded and flew off again.

Kushina looked down at the tiny body next to her and murmured a nearly inaudible "Naruto."

(Minato hokage mountain)

For the fourth time tonight Minato appeared in a yellow flash. When he landed kyuubi directed his murderous visage onto the blond man meters away from him.

"So you noticed me. Give me your best shot fluffy!" he yelled.

Kurama glared and opened his mouth. A purple ball of swirling energy started gaining size from the numerous miniature balls around it. After about ten seconds the ball was the size of Hokage Mountain and kyuubi clamped his jaws over the orb of destruction.

"Oh shit" Minato cursed.

Kurama threw back his head and opened his mouth, causing the death ball to go flying at the man.

"Dammit I need more chakra to teleport something of this size" he thought.

Minato held his hands outward and the sealing kunai in his hands started to glow. When the ball was inches away from Minato it started to get sucked into a portal around his hands.

Hiruzen was watching the spectacle on a nearby roof and was amazed that Minato finally finished his jutsu.

'Wait were could he send a ball of that size' he questioned.

His question was answered when an explosion resonated miles away from the village.

Minato want to rest but the masked man appeared directly behind him. Minato slashed at him like a mad man and the kunai just went straight through him.

The masked man tried to suck Minato into his vortex but at the last second Minato teleported away.

(Time skip Minato vs. Kurana)

Kurama was just released from Minato and he was even more pissed than when he was inside of Kushina.

"Damn that asshole sarutobi. He poked me with that pole and rubbed my fur way to hard," he said. Then almost instantaneously his face contorted into a frown and he yelled out "That really infuriates me. Just for that this village will become a vacant lot," while a bijudama charged inside his mouth.

This particular bijudama was different. Instead of the normal purple it was pure black and considerably larger than usual.

Before kyuubi could finish his ritual Minato slammed Gamabunta right onto his back. This further pissed Kurama off and he prepared to fire the uncontrolled blast, however today just simply was not his day. The over grown bull frog slammed his ass on Kurama's mouth causing two things. One he smelt toad shit and two the bijudama collapsed inside his mouth causing the ball to explode.

"Dammit" he groaned.

Minato jumped off of Gamabunta while performing hand signs.

_Mi- Uma- Ne- Hitsuji _ (Serpant, Horse, Rat, Ram)

Minato landed on the nine tails head and looked up to the third hokage.

"I'm sorry" he got out before a bright light enveloped him and the nine tails.

Minato appeared in his mansion and expeditiously grabbed Naruto and Kushina. Once he had a tight hold on the two he teleported just in time before Kurama smashed into his house.

He then reappeared seconds later and in a huff gently set Kushina and Naruto down.

'Huff… dammit I'm… almost out… huff… of chakra… huff' he thought.

Minato looked at the due below him and asked them, "Are you ok?"

Kushina slowly woke up and nodded and Naruto like any good son giggled. Minato put on a smile at his sons antics but had to stop when life smacked him in the face.

"Minato are you alright?" Kushina asked.

Minato looked to his right to see his wife lovingly looking at him.

"I will manage," he replied, "I must stop kyuubi. There are precious things that I must protect."

Kyuubi stalked towards his prey all while giving a shark like glare.

"I swear I will protect my precious things," Minato rambled. He prepared to start the reaper death seal but was stopped by Kushina's voice.

"Wait Minato, I can still stop him" she yelled. Chains popped from her back and entered the ground. They came from under Kurama and ensnared him body in a complex algorithm network.

"I can seal the nine tails back inside me and it will die with me," she said with tears.

"My only regret is…" she was cut off by Minato's determined voice.

"No Kushina, listen if you do that he will only reform to lay waste to Konoha again. I am going to seal all of him into Naruto." he said.

Kushina looked shocked before reprimanding Minato's idiocy "Fool, sealing the whole thing in a new born would only kill him. No at most he can only take half why even say such stupidity."

Minato gave a light laugh and said "Kushina look at where are. If you haven't noticed this is the very clearing where Hashirama grew his first tree. I am going to seal one of the roots into Naruto to active his latent Senju DNA. That way with the Uzumaki healing and both our Senju chakra's, he will not only survive but he will be like a super ninja."

Kushina looked at Naruto and then Minato.

"Well while your plan is brilliant I still have to argue, Naruto needs a father figure." she yelled.

Minato looked downcast. He looked towards Kushina and then looked at Naruto, soon another idea struck him.

"Kushina you just helped me. I can use **THAT** jutsu to seal our consciousness into Naruto, that way both of us can help him throughout his entire life." Minato exclaimed.

Kushina was once again stunned by Minato's intellectual brilliance.

"That may actually work. That way we can both help him, but how will he get a holocron or a consiocron with our consciousness's inside it?" she questioned.

Minato looked at her and said, "I will leave a note with Sarutobi telling him to give it to Naruto when he becomes of age. He won't need to know use until it is time and it will be for his safety."

Kushina nodded and looked back down to her baby. She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

Meanwhile kyuubi just got to Minato and Kushina and was about to strike, but the chains quickly tightened their hold on him and pulled him back down.

Minato just finished writing the note and took out his necklace. It was the same as Tsunade's seeing as it was the second one in existence.

"Here goes" he yelled starting his long chain of hand signs.

_Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma-_ _Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- : Hokage Secret Jutsu : Soul Seal_

_(Dragon, Rat, Ram, Dog, Serpent, Hare, Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Bird, Ox, Horse, Dragon, Rat, Ram, Dog, Serpent, Hare ,Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Bird, Ox, Horse,_ _Dragon, Rat, Ram, Dog, Serpent, Hare, Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Bird, Ox, Horse,)_

The crystal in his hands glowed briefly and then died down. In doing so Kushina died peacefully and Minato was slowly dying. There was no pain but his body felt like it was getting heavier by the second.

Minato looked at Naruto and gave a small smile. So far so good, Kushina was out like a light and he had a good thirty seconds before he 'died', and his consciousness was sealed inside the rock to.

"Now for Shiki Fuin and Hakke Fuin" he yelled.

_Mi- I- Hitsuji- U- Inu- Ne- Tori- Uma- Mi- Hand Clap: Uzumaki Forbidden Art: Reaper Death Seal: Hakke Fuin_

The ceremonial alter rose up from the ground and the reaper of death looked down at Minato.

"**Minato Namikaze, for your fortitude and sacrifice today I will not take your soul. You son needs you and I can let this slide seeing as the boy is from the Uzumaki clan." **the god of death said.

Minato nodded and commanded the hands to grab the biggest root of the tree. After a few moments it came back it a man sized root and placed it on the alter. Minato took one last look at his son and smiled.

"Hakke Fuin Seal" Minato said slowly.

A bright light enveloped the area and the kyuubi turned into a red gas. The cloud of smoke started swirling into Naruto's navel and the tree root turned into a dense black plasma. The goo then encompassed Naruto's body and sank deep into his chakra network, changing him into a full Senju.

"**It's amazing" **the death god said looking at Naruto**, "he still has the Uzumaki chakra size and yet it feels calm and caressing like a Senju's. This boy is going to be strong. I can already tell that now," **the god rambled**.**

Naruto turned to the right and went into a deep sleep. He would soon have many adversities to face.

* * *

After about ten minutes the barrier fell down and Sarutobi rushed inside it. When he arrived in the middle of the clearing he found a note from Minato and he saw the death god floating above three bodies. Sarutobi thought he slayed them but was waved off from the death god.

"**Before you ask no I didn't kill any of them. Minato and Kushina have sealed their consciousness inside of that stone and baby Naruto is sleep." **the reaper explained.

This calmed Hiruzen down and he proceeded to read the note on Naruto.

_Dear Hiruzen_

_The note I am writing is pertaining to the crystal next to Naruto and the sealing of kyuubi into him. Listen closely, Naruto is to receive the crystal on his ninth birthday. On that day he should be able to fend for his self and he can finally learn about us. I don't want him know who we are until then, or he might cause danger to his self. My and Kushina's consciousness's are sealed into the crystal and with it we can talk to him whenever he needs it._

_I have sealed kyuubi into Naruto and with it a strand of Senju chakra. Naruto has kyuubi chakra, Uzumaki chakra, and Senju chakra thought the latter is in his Uzumaki chakra. I seal the whole kyuubi into him so that he can protect the people he loves and stop any bad people._

_On another note please give him my clan house at the age of 6 but make sure any revealing evidence of us is out of his reach. Naruto needs a good environment and if he ever ask tell him it was his parents' house but don't divulge any of our secrets. Inside the house is a big training ground, library, tunnel routes to major places in Konoha, and an automatic restocking fridge._

_Lastly I need you to give him the dragon contract in the basement. It was locked away and it has been a keep sake of the Uzumaki family for generations. He can only have it when he has enough chakra to summon and when he learns the hand signs._

_Bye old man._

_Oh yea P.S._

_You may want to keep him away from the back of the library. In it is how to use his Kyuubi powers and find out the Senju Ability._

Hiruzen sweat dropped at his predecessor's antics and huffed out in annoyance.

"That Minato… always staying one step ahead. Still I have to give him props, this boy will be strong and he will save this world," Sarutobi rambled.

Naruto smiled in his sleep and the third hokage picked him up.

"Now let's get you a nice good home young one." he said walking away.

**End**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.  
**

**Next time on Naruto Final Sage**

**Naruto must pass his academy test but Satsuki is distracting him. He finds time to train when he stumbles onto a giant scroll in his basement. He reads the instructions and signs his name allowing him to summon dragons and train in their sage mode. Wait when he returns who is the blond guy sitting on his bed and why is Itachi dead in the Uchiha grounds.**

**Find out next time on Naruto Final Sage  
**

**Heads Up**

**Naruto will be like Tobirama Senju with it being wind instead of water.**

**Naruto will eventually meet his future self and learn secrets happening in the current manga so spoilers.**

**Naruto will eventually love Satsuki and vice versa.**

**Satsuki will most likely get Eternal Mangekyou next chapter.**

**Naruto will also gain access to Kyuubi Chakra and kyuubi chakra mode in the next chapter.**

**While Naruto will have the Dragon Contract he won't summon until later like after the chunnin exams.  
**

**Jutsu Library**

**In this library we give you three things. The jutsu hand signs, the jutsu description, and jutsu name.**

**First you must know the 12 hand signs in Japanese, because I do all my hand sign dialogue in Japanese.**

**They are:**

**Dragon, Tatsu- **

**Rat, Ne- **

**Ram, Hitsuji-**

**Dog, Inu-**

**Serpent, Mi-**

**Hare, U-**

**Boar, I-**

**Tiger, Tora-**

**Monkey, Saru-**

**Bird, Tori-**

**Ox, Ushi-**

**Horse, Uma**

**Hokage Secret Jutsu: Soul Seal**

**Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- : **

**Found in the scroll of sealing. This jutsu allows the user to die but seal the consciousness into a portable object. Usually a conciocron. When the object is inserted into a holocron the consciousness can talk to whoever puts it in. The user becomes a holographic projection that cannot be harmed. No known way to reverse technique.  
**

**Flying Raijin Jutsu:**

**Mi- Uma- Ne- Hitsuji**

**Allow user to teleport instantaneously to any spot marked with special summoning seal. The jutsu has speed relative to the speed of light and the only known ways of stopping it are removing the seal yets so far none have achieved this.  
**

**Uzumaki Forbidden Art: Reaper Death Seal: Hakke Fuin**

**Mi- I- Hitsuji- U- Inu- Ne- Tori- Uma- Mi- Hand Clap: **

**Jutsu summons the Uzumaki god shinigami. Jutsu is known to take the soul of the caster after use so you only get one shot. The jutsu can take the soul of another object and seal it into anything they want. To remove caster from the shinigami you need special Uzumaki mask and to cut the shinigami.**


	2. Word of Advice

**Author Note**

**My story has a format.**

**It goes short chapter, long chapter, short chapter, long chapter, long chapter, short chapter, short chapter, filler.**

**Don't bug me about chapter being either to long or to short, and defiantly don't bug me about filler. I will either not respond or curse you out since I am giving fair warning.**

**Also I will try to update every week, but if that doesn't turn out well then it will be every other week. right now I have chaoter two done so once I post it I will try to post every week.**

**One last thing, if you want me to do a chart of how I have this story planned out, then speak now or forever hold your peace.**

**Till I post again**

**(Probably Wednesday)**


	3. New Rivals Love or Admiration

**Welcome back to Naruto Final Sage and here we have chapter 2.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto**

**Satsuki 'aka Sasuke'**

**Kyuubi/ Jyuubi**

**Mysterious Antagonist**

**In this story Naruto and Satsuki can't decide whether to love or to hate each other. Naruto eventually must stop her from making a big mistake and the two end up having some very intimate scenes between themselves. Naruto will eventually get the Rinnegan and so will Satsuki. The two will then fight to defeat their love problems and enemies.**

**Q/A time**

**Q: Will Naruto be overpowered?**

**A: Um no Naruto will get his ass kicked sometimes and win other times.**

**Q: Will Naruto be like 89% of stories and mobbed on by grown adults.**

**A: Actually that is a maybe. Naruto will fight a few adults but the fights will likely end in him winning or fleeing. He won't ever face more than two people.**

**Q: Why is Sasuke a girl?**

**A: Well in light of what I have learned from recent manga chapters it seems that the Uchiha, Jyuubi, and Senju are all completely related. I found out if you mix Senju and Uchiha blood you get the Rinnegan and if you combine all 9 biju with that and you have the sage of six paths.**

**Q: Will Oc and Ooc appear in the story?**

**A: There are about 3 to 4 Oc appearances and for the most part no Ooc characters.**

**Q: Will Naruto hate Konoha?**

**A: No stories like that are downright dreadful. Sure they have wronged him but they also helped him as well.**

**Q: Will there be yaoi in this or any of my stories?**

**A: Are you fucking high, hell no. I can't stand that crap, no offence to gay people but that is just wrong in my eyes. I hate that garbage and over half of the people who write that shit are women who have absolutely no skill at writing.**

**Q: Will there be sex scenes and what is the rating?**

**A: Um I haven't decided on if I will actually write lemons out or cut them since most reviewers negatively review on them. I will write them if the reviews are ok with it. As for the rating, it is just like my other fic's M borderline MA.**

**Q: Will there be a harem?**

**A: While I am split see eye to eye on harems there won't be one. Reason is one it interferes with Satsuki's character development, and two I don't see how having twenty happy women is possible with them all being straight. **

**Q: Do I take request and flames?**

**A: Of course. I think that they both build character and show the writer how the readers really feel about your story.**

**Q: Will there be a ninja and civilian council in this fic.**

**A: No that is the most over used bullshit in all of the stories I have read. It is clearly stated that Konoha is a dictatorship meaning the people have absolutely no say. **

**Character Bio's**

**Naruto: Strong and cunning likes to use tricks. His personality is that he has no true personality and he I basically a mix of everything. As of now he is 6 but later in the chapter he will be 9. He is the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi soon to be Jyuubi and he is about to get a giant jutsu library. He has discovered that if he concentrates he can cause the air to bend to his will. Naruto is set to gain Dragon contract in this chapter but won't summon or use sage mode till much later.**

**Satsuki: Strong and serious, not much for games. She has a very sad and dark personality that does a 180 when around Naruto. He gives her true happiness and also makes her day fun. Right now she is the same age as Naruto. She has strong chakra for an Uchiha, and its recorded to be stronger than that of Madara's. She has already unlocked 3 commas inside her Sharingan and will unlock Mangekyou later in the chapter. She is set to get the Rinnegan in a much later chapter and summons at the same time as Naruto.**

**Kyuubi: Very angry and ravenous personality. Has a very dark sense of humor and exist only to find the sages chosen one. His plans are foiled when Naruto gathers chakra from the other biju and replace Kurama with the 10 tailed devourer. The kyuubi only helps Naruto when the situation demands it.**

**Jyuubi: Personality is emotionless and curious. He rarely shows emotion and when he does it is on the darker side of the scale. He is transforms 5 times eventually reaching dragon mode. In that state his chakra is truly limitless because it exist as long as any source of chakra exist.**

**Things **_**to know**_

_**Naruto will start of slightly like cannon, then it will rocket into my version of the story.**_

_**Satsuki will get EMS extremely early, like part one chapter 2 early.**_

_**Hiruzen will not hate Naruto, and neither will the clan heads of this fic. They will just keep Naruto in a dark light.**_

_**Naruto will start with the kyuubi and end up with the Jyuubi.**_

_**There is no yaoi because face it yaoi is disgusting.**_

_**I will not be held accountable for your undying love of this story, because it is just too awesome.**_

_**If I give a time skip like I do in this chapter it is most likely because what happened in the duration of the time skip will be revealed later**_

**Start**

**(6 years later)**

The Uchiha clan compound was a relatively quiet place during the day. Like any other day today the streets were clear and the roads were a dull marble sheen. Currently there were three occupants in an open location, each similar to the others. The first was about 5'2 , around 13, and had short raven hair. He was wearing the standard black Uchiha shirt with a high collar and kakis, and had a nodachi clipped to the back of his shirt. He was Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha clan and Anbu Black Ops commander.

The second was a grown woman; about 31 with long waist length black hair. She had to parallel bangs that adorned the left and right sides of her face, and two petite obsidian eyes looking lovingly at the other two people. She was wearing a black Uchiha shirt without the high collar and had a beige maiden apron over her clothes. This woman stood at 5'4 and was sitting with the third occupant in her lap. She was Mikoto Uchiha active Uchiha Clan Head.

The last person was a six year old little girl. Her hair had two parallel bangs like her mother's but the back was tied up into one long piece. Unlike the other two people she wore a white shirt that had a small Uchiha clan emblem on the back, and a red vest. She had on two wrist guards and some khaki shorts. Her height was 4'5 and she had a cool expression on her face. This little girl was Satsuki Uchiha, the strongest recorded Uchiha to live, and she was the future clan head.

Satsuki looked up at her mother and voiced the first question blurred through her mind.

"Mom could you tell me why I have to be the clan head, when Itachi is the oldest?" she asked.

Her question made Itachi look on with pride and Mikoto smile without apprehension. Satsuki looked with concern and was about to ask again; however she was stopped when Mikoto started her sentence.

"Satsuki… the reason you are going to be clan head is because you are literally the strongest Uchiha to ever live. You my daughter are a prodigy among prodigies, one that won't show up for a couple of millennia." Mikoto said.

Satsuki gasped in awe and Itachi added his input.

"Satsuki if you must know, it was I who recommended you to be clan head. Surely you have realized the differences between you and a regular Uchiha child, I mean think about it. You activated you Sharingan at age 2 just from watching mom do it, and a year later you already got your second comma." he said.

"Satsuki skill like that isn't just coincidence. You are destined for great things and we want to be behind you when they happen," Mikoto finished off.

Satsuki lightly bristled with pride before allowing her enjoyment to fade off. She sensed a distressed chakra signature heading their way and by the feel it was a kid around her age. She turned to her mother with a look of 'did you feel that' and she responded with an 'I know' glaze.

The three Uchiha quickly pushed Uchiha chakra into their eye's causing 6 fully developed Sharingan to blaze to life. Itachi took off with Mikoto and Satsuki in tow, and they would surely kill any intruders that step onto their sacred grounds.

(With Naruto)

Naruto always had fun on nearly every day. He would either get to 'practice' fighting with some adults or he could 'race' them to see who was faster. The bad part was he always won both events without much energy but there was a reason for this. The people who did that were genin and lower rank.

Today however was different. The people actually managed to get a few hits on him, and their speed was subpar to his own. These two people from today were chunnin, the middle class warriors and they gave Naruto a good race. They started to 'help' him with dodging by throwing various object at him.

It was strange because most of the projectiles were those dangerous kunai he seen killers use. Why would two grown men throw killing objects at Naruto?

Then like life it slapped him in the face. These two weren't playing with him; they were actually trying to kill him.

Naruto knew that if the chase lasted any longer someone would get seriously hurt so he decided to lead them to an open area. He bounded as hard as he could, mustering up the energy to outpace the two chunnin, but his momentary victory ended when he bumped into three raven haired people.

The one he actually hit was straddling his waist while the other two looked on in merriment. The girl, Satsuki was glaring daggers into Naruto's skull and blushing harder than a ripe tomato, while Naruto was in a similar disposition.

"Hey you idiot watch where you're going," she yelled jumping off his waist.

'_This boy is different from most people. His chakra is much denser and larger than mine and his speed was either greater or equal to mine. I wonder who he is, and why I couldn't track_ him' she thought.

Naruto soon rolled away from Satsuki and started dusting himself off.

'_Who is this girl. Her chakra feels broad and she's almost as fast as me. I wonder why the voice in my head didn't tell me to dodge or why I couldn't feel her presence till the very last second_' he pondered.

"I am sorry for bumping into you, but I was running from two chunnin," he stated calmly with the Uchiha looking on in shock. He said he was running from chunnin, and the fact that neither is anywhere near him states he outran them.

"It's ok but next time don't trespass on our property. You could have been killed if you were anyone else," Mikoto said while thinking '_So this is Kushina and Minato's son. He certainly looks like them and by his chakra he is going to be much stronger than them in a few years. I wonder if he is as strong as Satsuki_'

Naruto turned to walk away but was stopped by Satsuki's voice.

"Hey you, blonde… what's your name?" she asked.

Naruto was about to speak when Mikoto reprimanded her child.

"Satsuki now don't be rude, always give your name first and ask the question nicely," she scolded.

Naruto waved Mikoto off and introduced his self "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am 6."

Satsuki walked up to Naruto and shook his hand "Satsuki Uchiha age 6, pleased to meet you" she said with grand pause "RIVAL."

Naruto smiled brightly at her declaration and shock her hand to. He wanted to be her rival as much as she wanted to be his. This simple gesture started the duo on their inevitable road to success.

Mikoto smiled at her daughter. She made a non Uchiha friend and a great rival. The fact that he was cute was just an added bonus to the long list of good things about him, and Mikoto was sure Satsuki would be around him more often.

Naruto let go of Satsuki's hand and walked away. He decided to be polite and waved while saying 'Ja Ne'.

(3 years later Academy Entrance Exams)

It has been a long three years for Naruto. So far he has already gained access to his clan home, and just yesterday he talked to his parents. He can still remember their conversation now.

(Flash back)

_Naruto had just gotten some strange box from the hokage, and he told him to put his lucky necklace into the slot when he got home. Naruto didn't understand why but he had a feeling what ever happened would change his life drastically. Boy was he right, though he just needs to know how much._

_Naruto walked up to the gate and wiped his hand across the red seal. After 5 seconds the seal turned green and the gates gave a loud clank. This signaled that the locking mechanism was unwinding and Naruto should step back from the gate. When it fully opened Naruto took a few steps inside and the double doors closed back._

_He kept walking until he arrived at his training grounds, and he set the mysterious box down. Naruto then started warming up for his daily exercise, by stretching his muscles. He leaned his body to the left supporting his weight on his right leg and started jutting back and forward. _

_Satisfied he leaned to the right and repeated the same process. After about ten seconds Naruto moved his right arm behind his head and started pulling on it. He felt a few pops in his arm and decided to keep going. After a few seconds of no sound he moved to his left arm. This one also gave off a few pops and he decided to hold it._

_Finally Naruto finished his stretching and began his daily pushups. He got in the up position and angled his hands to look like a diamond._

"_Go down on the one and three. Twenty five 1, 2, 3 push-ups. Go" he yelled._

_**1, 2, 3, 1**_

_**1, 2, 3, 2**_

_**1, 2, 3, 3**_

_**1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**1, 2, 3, 5**_

_**1, 2, 3, 6**_

_**1, 2, 3, 7**_

_**1, 2, 3, 8**_

_**1, 2, 3, 9**_

_**1, 2, 3, 10**_

_**1, 2, 3, 11**_

_**1, 2, 3, 12**_

_**1, 2, 3, 13**_

_**1, 2, 3, 14**_

_**1, 2, 3, 15**_

_**1, 2, 3, 16**_

_**1, 2, 3, 17**_

_**1, 2, 3, 18**_

_**1, 2, 3, 19**_

_**1, 2, 3, 20**_

_**1, 2, 3, 21**_

_**1, 2, 3, 22**_

_**1, 2, 3, 23**_

_**1, 2, 3, 24**_

_**1, 2, 3, 25**_

_Naruto stopped pushing on the twenty five and stayed up in push up position for about 2 minutes. After he felt and intense burn he stood up and started shaking his arms. Naruto then went to one of the various training dummies and started kicking it. _

"_I will get 100 kicks, and then afterwards I will do 1000 squats." he yelled._

_(30 minutes later)_

_Naruto just finished his 10 laps around his compound and came back inside the dojo to start cooling down. He went over to the water fountain and to a big gulp of water, careful not to drink too fast. Naruto started to sit down when he saw the box from earlier._

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot about this," he said holding it up._

_Naruto remembered Sarutobi's instructions and took off his necklace. He dangled the long part in front of the entrance of the box and tried to figure out how it should slide in there. When he aligned the prongs he slipped the crystal into the slot and stepped back. The box started glowing and after two seconds two holographic projections came out of the box._

_The first projection was 6'0 and had shoulder length blond hair. He had two azure blue eyes and a long regal face, like a pretty boy. He had on a standard Konoha jounin flak jacket and a blue long sleeved over shirt. His pants were the same blue and he had a white haiori over coat, with red flames on the bottom. The back of his long coat had the kanji for Yondiame Hokage. This man was Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father._

_The other projection stood a 5'6, an impressive height for women. She had two indigo colored eyes and a small round face, complete with red hair that flowed to her lower back. She had on a regular Maiden apron with a green under shirt, and had a generous smile on her face. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's fiery mother._

_Kushina immediately ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Minato didn't want to be left out so he also came up and wrapped the two in a fatherly hug. This action surprised Naruto but he welcomed the embrace of the two parents. After the hug was over Naruto stepped back to observe his parents and he immediately saw his uncanny resemblance to the blond one._

_He then tilted his vision towards Kushina and he noticed that he had the exact same face as she did. It was like he was her with blond hair and no boobs. Naruto being smart for his age put two and two together and came up with a hypothetical conclusion._

"_Ok before we start our conversation, I'll take a guess and say you are both my parents," Naruto concluded._

_Minato's face lit up and he showed true shock._

"_How did you know?" he asked._

_Naruto hugged his mother again and came out of her stomach with a smile. He then went over to his father and did the same, making the duo flabbergasted._

"_I guessed from the fact that first you both immediately hugged me. Judging from moms face when she did I could tell we were related somehow. Other than that I just noticed the uncanny similarities between us especially you mom. We almost literally have the same face," he said in excitement._

_This caused Kushina to giggle and kiss her son._

"_Well you defiantly got your fathers brain, but I wonder whose personality you got?" she asked._

_Naruto gave the universal sign for I don't know and shrugged his shoulders. Minato laughed at his antics and patted him on the head. _

"_Son I know you have a few questions so I ask that you wait until my story ends, before interrupting me." Minato said._

_Naruto gave a nod and prompted Minato to start._

"_Ok first off, your mother and I are not alive. On the day you were born the kyuubi attacked and he almost destroyed the village. To stop him I sealed him into you and used a hokage jutsu to seal our consciousness's into this crystal. The reason I did that was because we were both going to die and we wanted to have a way to talk to you. The next thing is I need to tell you of your heritage," he said getting a shocked look from Naruto._

_Kushina decided to take over from here and Minato allowed her to._

"_Naruto as you know I am an Uzumaki, the reason your chakra reserves are so tremendous and you heal slightly faster. There is one thing you should know though. The Uzumaki clan is distantly related to the Senju clan. Do you know who they are?" she asked getting a nod of approval._

"_That isn't all though, Minato here is also a relative of the Senju clan. They are the reason your own chakra is potent and you have noticed you can do strange things. Speaking of which what can you do?" Kushina questioned._

"_Well I have noticed that if I concentrate my chakra I can control wind. Is that what you meant," Naruto responded._

_Kushina gave a nod and Minato took back over._

"_Listen Naruto, the Senju clan is the clan with one thousand skills. You have unlocked yours which is a great manipulation over wind. You could probably be the next Tobirama Senju and I hope you are. I can sense your chakra and I can tell you're a prodigy for even both of your clans." Minato declared._

_Naruto looked shocked at the revelation. He always knew he was strong, but a prodigy. He just thought that things were way too easy for him._

"_Naruto there is something else you should know. When we sealed kyuubi into you we gave you all of his chakra. This mixed with your full blooded chakra will possibly give you a greater mastery of his chakra and allow you to tame him earlier than usual." Minato said._

_Naruto looked happy at their boasting and did a victory jump._

"_Know Naruto I know you want to spend more time with us, but I want you to have a few things and we must leave for the night. First you just got full access to our library and I permit you to learn Summoning, Rasengan, Shadow Clones, my personal favorite Flying Raijin, and any wind technique's you want. The only things you can't learn now are other elemental affinities, and forbidden jutsu. The sealing scroll is downstairs and all you must do is sign your name in blood. Please try not to summon till you graduate from the academy." Minato finished._

_Kushina scooped her baby up and Naruto started to cry._

"_Aw don't cry, we will only be gone until tomorrow," she said rocking back and forth._

_Naruto looked up to her with a sad expression and a few resident tears came from his eyes._

"_I don't want you to go but, I understand. Bye mom and dad," he said waving. _

_The two waved back and their holograms vanished _

(Flash back end)

After Naruto finished up with his parents he fell asleep dreaming about some black haired girl. It was something that just started happening a month ago, and when he wakes up he would want more.

Those thoughts aside Naruto finally got called up to do his entrance exam.

There was a black curtain hiding the judge and the students could view the audition exam from the window.

"Ok Mr. Uzumaki please step to the line and flare your chakra" the man said.

Naruto did as instructed and got into a dragon stance. He then crouched down and tucked his arms with the palms parallel to the sky. After he finished his ritual he commanded his chakra to burst forward, nearly shredding the curtain hiding the judge. Naruto's chakra was so large and ravenous that it caused the air and wall to distort.

The children on the outside of the exam room looked at Naruto in shock. He truly lived up to their parent's threats. He was too strong for his age and he could scare them with one look. Just like Satsuki of the Uchiha Clan he is a prodigy among prodigies, a person who could do anything he wants.

Inside the exam room the guy behind the curtain feared for his life. The scanner said Naruto's chakra level was a high as a jounin, but denser than a whole platoon of elite jounin. If that was true then he could defeat anyone here and this is without training. The examiner looked down to the scanner and also noticed that his elemental affinity was wind, and it was so high it made the chart break.

"Y-yo-you p… passed the first e-ex… exam. For your next one please lift the weight provided." the man mumbled.

Naruto stepped to the circular weight and noticed it said 50 pounds on the side. He smirked and then for the second time today shocked everyone watching, including the Uchiha family and hokage. Naruto picked the weight up with one hand and for a total of 39 seconds held it parallel to the ground. Then when he felt a small pull he lifted it over his head and started juggling it like a beach ball.

By this point the examiner had his mouth on the ground, and the hokage had an aneurism from the sheer stupidity of that. The Uchiha family were all wide eyed and Satsuki herself was glad she picked Naruto as a rival. If he could do things like that he can certainly keep up with her, truly a challenge fit for an Uchiha.

Naruto the slowly put the weight down and the examiner had 3 chunnin put resistance and weight bands on his limbs. He then attached a bungee cable to Naruto's shirt, and the floor peeled back to reveal a treadmill.

"Ok for your last exam we must clock your max speed. Please start" the man said.

Naruto turned the resistance up to level 20 and added 10 pounds every minute. When he started running the bungee cable stayed fully stretched out and the treadmill's speed was on level 15. Naruto kept running like that for 4 minutes, each time adding ten to each level. By the fifth minute he was lightly winded. It took him 2 miles at top speed, the treadmill on 55 mph, resistance at level 60 and 50 pounds of dead weight to slightly tire him out. That being said he actually sped up during the duration of his run.

When Naruto finally stopped the examiner had an awestruck expression painted onto his face. The machine said Naruto was moving at mid jounin to the speed of sound speeds and he had to factor in all of his resistance bringing his top speed up to twice the speed of sound.

The hokage and Uchiha family weren't faring much better either. I mean how many days does a 9 year old prodigy take an exam, and surpass the record 5 times over. Without proper training he was already jounin level and if you actually train him, he could be as strong as the mythical sage of six paths. Right now the only person who remotely came close to his growth was Satsuki and she had to admit, in certain simulations he would wipe the floor with her.

Speaking of Satsuki she was practically drooling at Naruto. Ok now he defiantly was the best choice of a rival for her. His limits were slightly above hers and she knew with their competition, they would be the next Madara and Hashirama. She didn't want to have the circumstances they did but she did want their level of power.

'Man… Naruto you are a shark. There is almost no equal to you, well except for me but we shall test that in my exam.' she thought.

Naruto walked out of the try out room and motioned for Satsuki to go inside. As he walked down the aisle he was praised with numerous stares, each in admiration of him.

Satsuki walked in the room and the examiner told her to start like Naruto did. She flared her chakra and it got almost the same effect as Naruto. This time the curtains sparked and had burn holes in them, and her chakra made everything feel like it was in sandy water.

'Not another one. Two prodigies in one day, it can't be a coincidence.' the examiner thought.

He looked down at the scanner and it showed her chakra was literally equal to Naruto's. He noticed the polarity and density when slightly darker than Naruto's, but for the most part it was somewhat similar in size and feel. He looked down at her affinity sheet and saw lightning on it, but he guessed she had a slight fire affinity. No doubt from the Uchiha clan.

Outside the room Naruto was proud of Satsuki. She had similar results to his test and he would expect no less from his rival. They were both the top of the line prodigies and they each had the potential to be the strongest in their clans for over 100 generations.

Mikoto and Itachi also bristled with pride. Their sister/ daughter was truly worthy of being Uchiha heir, including the 20 evil glares that came with that title. That's right, people pretty much despise the Uchiha for their clan reputation and prowess. Satsuki has made it her mission to change these views on her clan.

Back inside the judge finished his musings and he started the second portion of the exam.

"Ok wittle girl, please lift the 35 pound weight over your head. You are only required to do it once," he taunted.

This man actually pissed Satsuki off. He basically called her weak, by taking away her warrior status. He thinks she is weak, but boy was he in for a shock. Satsuki went over to the exact same weight Naruto lifted, and stood in front of it. This prompted the judge to look at her in shock but quickly revert back to his old expression.

'Hm she scared me for a second. There is no way in hell a nine year old girl can lift 50 pounds, and if she did I would personally lick the Inuzuka clans dog balls for a week.' he thought.

Satsuki want to show she wasn't messing around and picked the weight up with one hand just like Naruto. She held it parallel to the ground for the same length of time, but decided to go the extra mile. She used a little concentration and moved one finger off the wheel at a time. After a few moments she only had her index finger and thumb left, and the weight was still perfectly parallel.

The judge was shitting in his pants. This little girl was hold such a heavy weight with one arm, and had it parallel for longer than most grown men could. She also wasn't in the least bit tired and was showing the same strength as the demon boy.

Satsuki got bored of hold the weight like that and eventually lifted it over her head. She gave it and experimental toss and saw it was pretty light to her max. Satsuki gradually lowered the weight down and when it was feet from the ground she bent one of the iron runes, to show her true strength.

Outside the Uchiha family members bristled with pride. Their prodigy was the second strongest contestant today and was showing great promise. They weren't the only ones who were feeling pride. Naruto felt elation from Satsuki's showing off as well. His rival really could keep up with him, now he could only hope she was good at sparring.

Back inside the judge finally pissed himself from the strain, and passed Satsuki.

"Uh, for your final test we need to see you speed." he said in a superficial voice.

Satsuki only humped and put the bands on; however unlike Naruto she put them on the level he stopped on, foregoing the strategy to work her way up. For her she would simply run until she felt tired and unknowingly take longer than Naruto.

When the whistle sounded off Satsuki took off at full speed, not relenting for even a second. After a minute she slightly increased the numbers bringing her to 2 and a half miles top speed, 70 miles per hour, resistance and 70 and 60 pounds of dead weight on her. She stayed like that for another full 4 minutes before finally getting winded.

Everyone including Naruto had a shocked expression on.

"Damn she's even faster than I am, though it appears I am stronger," he said.

Mikoto was inclined to agree with the boy. Satsuki was something else, and right now she was slightly ahead of Madara Uchiha. He wasn't nearly as fast or strong yet and his chakra wasn't as large either. The only differences between them are the feel of chakra, and that Madara was training at the age of 4. Satsuki has only somewhat touched Ken and Shuriken jutsu, and slightly started taijutsu, though they were also superb. As of right now she was undeniably stronger than Naruto, but his potential was much higher.

The judge had passed out before Satsuki finished and Hiruzen stepped in to tell her he passed the exam. She gave a light smile and walked out of the room, entering the same crowd Naruto did. She got the same looks, with a few glares here and there.

(With Naruto and Satsuki)

Satsuki walked up to Naruto and tapped his shoulder. The blond boy turned around and saw Satsuki, while giving a smile.

"Hey Satsuki, how are you doing?" he nonchalantly asked.

She looked at him and gave a short reply of "Good, how about you."

"I'm good, and I must say you have certainly impressed my today. I never knew you were that strong. You truly are worthy of being my rival," he said.

Satsuki gave a small smile before she added her input.

"Oh no you won't get off that easy. I could tell you were holding back, and I want to prove it in a spar." she said.

Naruto knew there was no way of getting out of this so he accepted. He speculated Satsuki was currently ahead of him, though the main reason was because he had no fighting training. All he has done were advanced chakra exercises, chakra theory, and physical exercises.

"Ok Satsuki, but I must warn you I haven't started training yet." he said with a say so voice.

The raven haired girl acknowledged that fact with a nod and got into her incomplete fighting stance. Her feet were diagonally slanted right with the toes pointed inward. She had a slight crouch and her body was slightly bent forward. She had her left arm positioned close to her chest with her fingers forming a wave pattern. The right hand was a few inches in front of her left though it was balled into a fist. She pushed her index finger out enough to where her knuckle was slightly higher than her others and prepared to strike.

Satsuki would have moved in for the attack but noticed Naruto never took a stance.

"Ok look, I know you don't have any formal style or training yet, but try to take some kind of stance" she said.

Naruto said ok and got into the basic horse stance. Satsuki took his stance as the ok and rushed at Naruto with chunnin level speed.

Naruto saw her attack coming and raised his left knee to block her jab. Satsuki wasted no effort in her next movement and spin kicked Naruto, but he bent backwards in an awkward dodge. Naruto didn't know what he was doing but he unconsciously activated the Kyuubi's chakra. The speed and strength of his kick sent Satsuki backwards a few feet and Naruto rushed at her.

She didn't get much time to recover before he was upon her again. Naruto led with a right elbow, but before it could contact Satsuki she kicked him in the stomach. When he moved away she back flipped three times and landed back into her original stance.

'_Man I can tell he doesn't know the actual kata's but his actual power is amazing. His eyes are glowing red so I'm just going to assume he is using some kind of bloodline, so to counter_' she thought rushing at him, '_I'll just use mine_' while activating her clans dōjutsu.

Naruto was unprepared for her to strike with such speed and was forced to endure a fist to his solar plexus.

'_Dammit, what is his skin made of? It feels like I am punching a granite counter_,' she observed.

Naruto still had her fist in his solar plexus so he decided to grasp her. He made sure to sit on top of her and pin her arms behind her back.

"Humph, I have disarmed you. Please give up or I will use force," he said cockily.

Satsuki gave a light chuckle and turned her head sideways. She made sure that her knees weren't on the ground before lightly wiggling her body.

"Who said I was done," she whispered. The in one instant she shifted both their weights to the left, and used their momentum to flip the positions. In an impressive display of speed she locked his arms behind his back, and straddled his waist. After she finished up she started pressing her body against his making Naruto mad.

"You're pretty good for someone with no training," she said coyly, "but you won't beat me with that. Next time you better give me a meaningful fight or we will end up in this exact same position."

Naruto tried to worm his was out of the lock but Satsuki just tightened her hold. He was relentless but alas it just made her try harder to hold him.

"Say you give," she yelled.

Naruto shook his head negatively, which prompted Satsuki to flip him onto his back. She quickly pinned his arms into a t shape and pushed her ass hard on his belly. Many of the adults couldn't help but blush at the duo's compromising position, and some even whooped.

"Say it," she repeated.

"Never," Naruto responded with energy.

Satsuki smirked and used her secret plan. She got this idea from something she saw her mother do to her dad, and saw the look he gave after she did it. She rubbed her ass over his 'area' and slapped his face. Then when she felt something poke at her she bent it backwards and nibbled on his chest.

After a minute of this Naruto couldn't take the pain or the pleasure so he voiced his conceit.

"Ok, ok I give. Just stop before you kill me," he yelled.

Satsuki smirked and got off of his body. When she was up she extended her arm to Naruto to help him up and he gladly accepted. In a quick tug, Naruto rocketed from his position and stood upright. Then after he dusted himself off he gave the reconciliation sign, causing him and Satsuki to interlock fingers.

The two were smiling at each other and couldn't help but fell flushed.

"I must admit, that was an impressive fight, but next time I will be a stronger boy than today." Naruto said with vigor.

Satsuki stepped back and responded, "Then may the best warrior win."

Naruto gave a nod with a hearty smile, allowing Satsuki to know he accepted.

(3 years later)

It has been three long and tedious years since the academy acceptance exam. Naruto and Satsuki were of course accepted and began their journey throughout the academy. Over the course of these three years the two have gone through some tremendous changes.

First was Naruto, and he was currently sitting on the third row, middle table, third seat from the left. His hair was wild and untamed contrary to the front which was in a neat small bang. He had a black t-shirt that had an Uzumaki crest stitched to it, with a pair of red jogging pants. Over his shirt he had a brown anbu style armor, with two short thy protectors. He had two matching brown gloves, which came up to his forearms and finished his ensemble with some grey ninja sandals.

Next to Naruto was Satsuki and she has also undergone some giant changes. She had her hair in a spiky pony tail with two medium sized bangs flowing from her hair. She had on a white t-shirt with some khaki shorts a pair of burgundy sandals. Over her shirt was a burgundy anbu style and matching wrist guards. Keeping her cloths from falling off her body was a short white ribbon the was tied above her waist.

It was true, these two have gone through some tremendous changes, but their looks weren't the only thing to change. Their fighting styles and Ninjutsu have also developed, to a low jounin level and their chakra capacities were on kage level. For Naruto he finally learnt the special Uzumaki Dragon Style Kata and mastered over thirty five different wind Ninjutsu. He has also learned shadow clone, all shadow replication variations, Flying Raijin, and the three basic academy jutsu. He is currently trying to learn rasengan, dragon summoning and control the Kyuubi's chakra.

Satsuki has adapted the Uchiha interceptor fist, but later changed it to the Northern Shaolin Dragon Style. Not to be confused with Naruto's Dragon style, this one focuses solely on aggressive and quick offence, with a flamboyant defense. She has mastered 16 fire style techniques and 8 lightning style techniques. Her other abilities are her fully developed Sharingan, three academy jutsu, and Mangekyou Sharingan. She received the latter when her mother committed suicide and was quickly going blind. Satsuki is currently trying to master her Mangekyou Sharingan abilities, dragon summoning and Uchiha style shuriken jutsu.

Naruto was currently resting his head on the desk when two of his daily annoyances came through the front door.

"Ha Ino I win; now I get to sit with Satsuki." Sakura yelled.

Ino grumbled at her clear loss and took a seat next to Shikamaru. Sakura finished her victory dance and walked over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, move over so I can sit between you and Satsuki." She demanded.

Naruto slowly looked up at her and decided against stabbing her guts out. Instead he decided to let the situation go by looking back down to the floor. This apparently pissed Sakura off, because three seconds after he looked down she switched her voice to megaphone mode.

"Hey I said scoot over" she yelled.

Naruto once again looked at her before looking back down to his desk. He currently wasn't in the mood for this shit, seeing as he was preparing for graduation and Satsuki was using a Genjutsu to hide her crying.

"NARTUO!" Sakura boomed.

Naruto once again looked up at her, before looking back down to his desk.

Sakura would have reprimanded Naruto but was cut off by Sakura.

"Sakura I am not in the mood for your routine to get into my pants right now. Go be gay somewhere else. But right now I require you to leave me THE, hell alone," Satsuki growled out.

Sakura put on a hurt expression and whined, "But Satsuki"

Satsuki ignored the girl and went back to her brooding Genjutsu.

Naruto looked over to her and whispered "Thanks, for the save."

She nodded her head and directed her concentration back to her Genjutsu, so she could hide her tears. Naruto couldn't take Satsuki's crying any longer and decided to diffuse this situation.

"By the way, are you still thinking about **HER**?" he asked politely.

"Mhm," Satsuki hummed through her teeth.

"Then I ask that you try to get over it Satsuki-Tsukihana (Satsuki May Flower)." he said, deliberately pissing her off.

Satsuki gritted her teeth. He knew she hated it when she was viewed as weak, and calling someone a spring flower was like saying they were helpless. Satsuki gained a tick mark on her head and thought up her usual insult for Naruto. when she remembered it she grinned and got in his face.

"Sure thing Naruto- Kamaboko (fish cake)," Satsuki replied curtly.

Now it was Naruto's turn to gain a tick mark and he allowed lightning to come from his vision.

"Alright let's settle this our usual way," he yelled.

"I was just thinking the same thing" Satsuki retorted.

The two held out their arms and rocked them back and forth three times.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors "they yelled in unison.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" they yelled in unison.

Naruto ended up with his hand flat and Satsuki had her index and ring finger in a V.

"Ha I win" she smirked.

Naruto gasped in shock and proceeded to go outside. He came back in a few minutes later with burn marks on his ass and shirt and on the back in big bold letters was 'Satsuki's Bitch'.

Iruka glanced at Naruto and gave him the eye look for 'What happened'. Naruto just responded with a grunt and Satsuki smirked, causing Iruka to shrug his shoulders. When the two were seated Iruka began his motivation speech.

"Ok we are going to do something different this year. Instead of doing a useless graduation exam, we will leave it up to your jounin instructors to determine whether or not you can be genin. Before any of you ask, we are doing this because there aren't that many of you, in fact there are only twenty seven of you. There is no set number of teams to pass but the actual exam will be the biggest challenge to date. So when I call three names I will give you the jounin instructor." he said.

"Shakari Kelsa, Ema Boshi, and Ami, Jounin instructor Genma Rayuri." Iruka yelled

(Time skip Important teams)

"Team Seven. Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto started paying attention at the call of his name. "Sakura Haruno," Sakura beat her head into the desk and Naruto gained an impassive face. Satsuki could easily tell he hated the team already, and she had to feel bad for the poor sap to be stuck with Sakura. "and Satsuki Uchiha, Jounin instructor Kakashi Hatake." he said causing Satsuki to snap the pencil in her hand with her thumb.

'_God dammit, I don't want that lesbian on my team. She is annoying enough during the day but now I have to deal with her nearly 24/7. At least I have my rival though,_' Satsuki ranted in her mind.

Naruto was thinking along similar lines but wanted Satsuki on his team for a different reason. '_Man ever since I have remembered, Satsuki was always cute. Now she looks like an angel, and the fact that she just kicked my ass makes her even more beautiful. I wish I could tell her that_," he thought.

By the time Naruto and Satsuki finished their thoughts Iruka moved on to the next phase of his speech.

"Now that temporary team placements are done everyone head home and rest for tonight because tomorrow you have to all be here at 5 am in the morning ready to go off onto you jounin test. That is all dismissed" Iruka said promptly.

**End**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.  
**

**Next time on Naruto Final Sage**

**Naruto goes home and sees a strange man sitting on his bed, just who exactly is this mysterious stranger. Satsuki isn't faring any better with Itachi lying 'dead' on her floor and the real Uchiha Madara standing above her. The two find out what they want and fall asleep. The next day Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura Naruto all meet Kakashi and he quickly reveals he is as dangerous as he is mysterious. They introduce and immediately start battle. He later implies the only way the trio could pass is if they do something for him. **

**Find out what next time on Naruto Final Sage**

Heads Up

**Naruto will be like Tobirama Senju with it being wind instead of water.**

**Naruto will meet his future self and learn secrets happening in the current manga so spoilers.**

**Naruto will eventually love Satsuki and vice versa.**

**Satsuki will most likely get Eternal Mangekyou next chapter.**

**Naruto will also gain access to Kyuubi Chakra and kyuubi chakra mode in the next chapter.**

**While Naruto will have the Dragon Contract he won't summon until later like after the chunnin exams**

**Hi folks, it's time to check our jutsu library**

**Please note, here we do jutsu and which includes tai, nin, gen, ken, kin, and senjutsu techniques and styles. Remember the twelve hand signs are:**

**Dragon, Tatsu- **

**Rat, Ne- **

**Ram, Hitsuji-**

**Dog, Inu-**

**Serpent, Mi-**

**Hare, U-**

**Boar, I-**

**Tiger, Tora-**

**Monkey, Saru-**

**Bird, Tori-**

**Ox, Ushi-**

**Horse, Uma**

**Ninjutsu  
Hokage Secret Jutsu: Soul Seal**

**Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- : **

**Found in the scroll of sealing. This jutsu allows the user to die but seal the consciousness into a portable object. Usually a conciocron. When the object is inserted into a holocron the consciousness can talk to whoever puts it in. The user becomes a holographic projection that cannot be harmed. No known way to reverse technique.**

**Flying Raijin Jutsu:**

**Mi- Uma- Ne- Hitsuji**

**Allow user to teleport instantaneously to any spot marked with special summoning seal. The jutsu has speed relative to the speed of light and the only known ways of stopping it are removing the seal yets so far none have achieved this.**

**Uzumaki Forbidden Art: Reaper Death Seal: Hakke Fuin**

**Mi- I- Hitsuji- U- Inu- Ne- Tori- Uma- Mi- Hand Clap: **

**Jutsu summons the Uzumaki god shinigami. Jutsu is known to take the soul of the caster after use so you only get one shot. The jutsu can take the soul of another object and seal it into anything they want. To remove caster from the shinigami you need special Uzumaki mask and to cut the shinigami.**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Reverse Hitsuji- Hitsuji**

**Jutsu replicates the user into multiple solid bodies. They can be dispelled with any form of physical damage and allow the user to learn what they did during their 'life'.  
**

**Kunai/ Shuriken Shadow Replication**

**Hitsuji- Ne- Tori- I Tora**

**Jutsu replicates any object that you fill with your chakra. Usually used with throwing objects to increase lethality and make evading next to impossible. The jutsu has no known way of being dispelled.**

**Taijutsu**

**Northern Shaolin Dragon Style**

**This starts off with the feet of the user slanted sideways from the body. The knees are bent at a forty five degree angle and the upper body is slightly leaned forward. The right arm is close to the body bit is bent at a seventy degree angle; with the palm of the hand facing the ceiling. The left arm is further away from the body, and is bent at a twenty degree bend. The palm is vertically facing the right and the fingers are together and fully stretched out. Using many rapid spins and quick combos the user can attack many pressure points simultaneously, and quickly bend out of situations. You always lead with your right foot and spin after three rapid successions, before going back to another 2 hits and a jump kick.  
**

**Uzumaki Dragon Style Kata or Dance of the Whirling Dragon  
This is a style completely made up by me. It is a combination of southern style shaolin, mixed with Goku's fighting style from dragon ball. It starts with the left foot vertical from the body, and the other foot in a ninety degree arc. Both knees are bent in a 30 degree angle and the body is slightly twisted towards the left leg. The upper back is lightly bent and the neck is fully relaxed. The right arm is in a Z, with the forearm slanted and the palm of your hand facing the floor. The left arm is slightly extended with the palm of your hand facing the right. The fingers are in a wave pattern low to high, with you pinky being the lowest and your index finger being the highest. The style incorporates two quick strikes from the right followed by a powerful smash from the left. User can use the body angle to rotate around enemy defense and go for a quick finisher.**

Uchiha Interceptor Style

**Used solely by the Uchiha clan it is their signature taijutsu. It starts with the hand in a diagonal line from each other, with the left balled into a fist and the right hand in a knife position. The legs are aligned with the body and the feet are shifter to the right. This style allows for the opponent to attack first, often leading them into a spot they cannot twist out of. It delivers fierce chops to organ areas and strong punches to bone and nerve joints. The style has two different formats. Either it's fierce and direct or free and over flowing with energy.**


	4. Love or Understanding

**Welcome back to Naruto Final Sage and here we have chapter 2.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto**

**Satsuki 'aka Sasuke'**

**Kyuubi/ Jyuubi**

**Mysterious Antagonist**

**In this story Naruto and Satsuki can't decide whether to love or to hate each other. Naruto eventually must stop her from making a big mistake and the two end up having some very intimate scenes between themselves. Naruto will eventually get the Rinnegan and so will Satsuki. The two will then fight to defeat their love problems and enemies.**

**New Q& A**

**Q: Is this story related strictly to cannon, and or affected by what happens?**

**A: No, that is a common misconception about fanfiction. The story does not have to be based strictly on cannon, meaning my story isn't based on it. I will add some small changes as the manga goes on and as I gradually find out what the Jyuubi jinchuuriki can really do.**

**Q: Is the usage of gender bending yaoi?**

**A: It is, if the character starts out as a guy. See the stories where the bender starts as a guy is implying that a guy who is now a girl, likes another guy. He is still a natural born guy. In my story Sasuke persona and character is completely irrelevant. In fact just forget about Sasuke, he is in no way related to this story. Satsuki just happens to have taken his spot as Mikoto's second child, and if you read the first chapter she was never a guy. **

**Q:Who exactly is this mysterious antagonist and when will he be talked about.**

**Q: The person is the last person any of you readers would expect to be evil. For my personal enjoyment and for your's too I cannot reveal this character or even hint at him. The idea I had to make them was what I think is a very original and unused thought.**

**Character Bio's**

**Naruto: Strong and cunning likes to use tricks. His personality is that he has no true personality and he I basically a mix of everything. As of now he is 6 but later in the chapter he will be 9. He is the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi soon to be Jyuubi and he is about to get a giant jutsu library. He has discovered that if he concentrates he can cause the air to bend to his will. Naruto is set to gain Dragon contract in this chapter but won't summon or use sage mode till much later.**

**Satsuki: Strong and serious, not much for games. She has a very sad and dark personality that does a 180 when around Naruto. He gives her true happiness and also makes her day fun. Right now she is the same age as Naruto. She has strong chakra for an Uchiha, and its recorded to be stronger than that of Madara's. She has already unlocked 3 commas inside her Sharingan and will unlock Eternal Mangekyou later in the chapter. She is set to get the Rinnegan in a much later chapter and summons at the same time as Naruto.**

**Kyuubi: Very angry and ravenous personality. Has a very dark sense of humor and exist only to find the sages chosen one. His plans are foiled when Naruto gathers chakra from the other biju and replace Kurama with the 10 tailed devourer. The kyuubi only helps Naruto when the situation demands it.**

**Jyuubi: Personality is emotionless and curious. He rarely shows emotion and when he does it is on the darker side of the scale. He is transforms 5 times eventually reaching dragon mode. In that state his chakra is truly limitless because it exist as long as any source of chakra exist.**

**Itachi: Very brilliant and analytical. He is known to be able to see through anything and has a moody or mysterious vibe. Itachi is 'dead' and has implemented his plan to give Satsuki the Eternal Mangekyou. He has all of his cannon attributes except for the undying love for knonha.**

**Kakashi: Very laid back and secretive. He is often sarcastic and shows little care for his non precious people. Main attributes are the Sharingan in his left eye and dog summoning. He already has the Mangekyou and doesn't suffer from its blinding affects.**

**Things **_**to know**_

_**NEW**_

_**Naruto will meet his future self here. **_

_**Mikoto is dead and it will be explained later.**_

_**Madara is not insane in my fic because in my fic he stayed in the leaf.**_

_**You should add music because let's be honest music makes everything better.**_

_**You should review, because I love them and read them all. I will give shout outs to the reviews I choose so make sure to review. Who knows I may even give monetary prizes.**_

_**Women are emotion creatures, so that is why Satsuki isn't fully evil with the Mangekyou. There is no notion of fact to disprove this because no women have had the eternal Mangekyou.**_

**Shouts Outs**

**Jotunn: For being my first reviewer.**

**Author Notes (AN:) If you have no clue what the characters are dressed in and or looking like, then on my go to my page and click on the names that say … In Naruto Final Sage.**

**Now let's begin the story where we left off.**

Team Seven. Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto started paying attention at the call of his name. "Sakura Haruno," Sakura beat her head into the desk and Naruto gained an impassive face. Satsuki could easily tell he hated the team already, and she had to feel bad for the poor sap to be stuck with Sakura. "and Satsuki Uchiha, Jounin instructor Kakashi Hatake." he said causing Satsuki to snap the pencil in her hand with her thumb.

'_God dammit, I don't want that lesbian on my team. She is annoying enough during the day but now I have to deal with her nearly 24/7. At least I have my rival though,_' Satsuki ranted in her mind.

Naruto was thinking along similar lines but wanted Satsuki on his team for a different reason. '_Man ever since I have remembered, Satsuki was always cute. Now she looks like an angel, and the fact that she just kicked my ass makes her even more beautiful. I wish I could tell her that_," he thought.

By the time Naruto and Satsuki finished their thoughts Iruka moved on to the next phase of his speech.

"Now that temporary team placements are done everyone head home and rest for tonight because tomorrow you have to all be here at 5 am in the morning ready to go off onto you jounin test. That is all dismissed" Iruka said promptly.

**Now**

Naruto was walking home when he felt someone enter his flying raijin seal perimeter. This would be a normal occurrence for pedestrians walking by his house; however this alert said he was sitting inside the seal. Naruto racked his brain for any possible explanation, but the only one that came up was a shadow clone. That idea was completely preposterous since he had no clones out and the seal said the chakra of the bearer was greater than his.

Naruto knew whoever it was, they were waiting for him and they would want him to know something. Thinking quick Naruto ran down a nearby alley way and subconsciously called for some kyuubi chakra. When he received it the effects of the biju energy changed Naruto's appearance dramatically. His hair became darker and spikier, while his eyes turned red and slit. His whisker marks were more pronounced and his teeth grew into vicious fangs.

Naruto used this energy to make the seven mile leap to his house.

When he arrives he is greeted with the sight of another blond man sitting on his front lawn.

"D-dad? What are you doing here, I didn't summon you." Naruto stammered out.

The stranger said nothing and shook his head.

"I am not 'our' father. Just because I am a blond adult doesn't make me that man." the intruder said. He waited for a few seconds before slightly turning his head.

"Naruto, I am not our father," the man stated fully turning his head. When he was face to face with Naruto he finished with, "I'm you."

Naruto went wide eyed before fainting on his front lawn.

The older Naruto laughed meekly at his younger counterpart's expense.

"At least he took it better than I did. I pissed my pants, but this timeline and dimension are completely different from my own." older Naruto whispered to no one.

He looked back down at himself before picking the younger him up. When he had a light grip on him he walked inside his house and laid Naruto on the couch.

(With Satsuki)

Satsuki also arrived at her home and was meet with a dark eerie silence. She wondered aimlessly around her compound to search for her brother and made sure to check all spots. After about five minutes she gave up and went to her house, the only inhabited place in the clan yards.

When she stepped up to the door she felt a dark sinister chakra inside, though it also felt calm and relaxing. Her heart beat intensified and she emitted small globs of sweat on her palms. Her hands were shaking with anxiety and she couldn't shake that feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Satsuki slowly pulled on the door handle and peeked into her house. When she noticed nothing out of the ordinary she slowly walked in and slipped off her sandals.

"Itachi, I'm back from school" she yelled, her voice reverberating through the corridors or the main house.

She was met with a dank silence and one again felt a deep anxiety, that something was wrong. Satsuki slowly made her way up to her brother's room to see if he was alright.

'_Humph, Itachi-nii is probably just fine. He is just in his room doing whatever boys do when they are alone. Speaking of which what do they do?_' Satsuki pondered inquisitively.

Satsuki stopped thinking when she arrived at her brother's door. Her breath hitched and she gulped down a ball of saliva. She just knew something was wrong this time, so she used her Uchiha sense and activated her regular fully developed Sharingan.

When it activated, she saw her brothers room permeated with his chakra, but also saw a dark blue chakra to. Satsuki wondered who it could be and focused her energy to shape an outline of the body. She immediately saw two bodies and not in good condition. One was sitting on the bed with their arms crossed and the other was laying on the floor, but the chakra of the second was at absolute zero.

Satsuki knew someone was dead and guessed it was an assassin Itachi killed, so she reached for the door to congratulate him. However when the door opened she was assaulted with the image of her brother laying on the floor dead, and a black haired man sitting on his bed.

Satsuki lost all sense of her morality and flew into a blind rage. Her Mangekyou Sharingan flared to life and she lunged at the intruder, who she thought 'killed' Itachi.

"RAAAAaaah, I will kill you for what you have done," she yelled.

The long haired man opened his eyes, but made no visible motion of movement. Satsuki honestly thought she was moving too fast for him to see, and continued her mid lunge. Right when she was about to tackle the stranger, he used his superior speed to appear behind the girl and catch her arm.

Satsuki looked him dead in the eye and gasped. He had the Mangekyou Sharingan, but not just any. She recognized the design and shape of it from one of her text books. It was Uchiha Madara's Eternal Mangekyou meaning the raven haired guy in front of her was Madara.

"But this is impossible, you can't be Madara. Records say he is dead," she mumbled.

The man gave no sign of recognition and let go of Satsuki. She wouldn't dare attack for two reasons. One this guy, could pick her apart with little to no effort,; she could last about as long as a regular anbu but that was shit compared to the man in front of her. Two his Mangekyou was spinning signifying that he was about to use it.

"Uchiha Satsuki, yes I am Madara Uchiha, and I am still dead. I am here because your brother Uchiha Itachi summoned me, and told me to wait till you get here. I will just show you what happened in the previous events, so don't worry." he reconciled.

Suddenly the world around Satsuki turned blood red, and she watched the sun slowly go back to about eleven o clock.

(Flash back)

Itachi had a kunai impaled through his left lunge and was losing air fast. He needed to make this quick.

_Tora- Mi- Inu- Tatsu_- Clap: Ninja Art: Summoning Edo Tensei: Mardara Uchiha Full Power

A sarcophagus with an Uchiha fan stamped on the lid rose from the ground. The actual casket was a golden wood and it had some red inside the design.

The lid of the box slowly slid open and out stepped a man with long raven hair and red Sharingan eyes. He gazed at Itachi and was about to perform the basic healing jutsu on him, but stopped when Itachi nodded his head no.

"Listen, Uchiha Madara I don't have much time left. I need you to help my sister and I. We are you great, great grand niece and nephew and we are suffering from the blindness of the Mangekyou. I need you to transplant my eyes into Satsuki, when she arrives home and show her that I was the one who did this." Itachi mumbled.

"Tell her or better yet show her this message. I love you and I sacrificed myself for your light and preservation. Take my eyes as my gift to you so that you don't go blind. Satsuki I know you are watching this and I need you to take my eyes ok, goodbye sister." Itachi gurgled out.

Itachi lost the glaze in his eyes causing the sclera to glass over. This indicated to Madara that the boy was dead, and he decided to honor his wish.

(End)

"So you see Satsuki, Itachi wants you to have his eyes, and allow you to keep your sight." Madara said.

This was too much for Satsuki and she broke out in tears. It was painful that her brother sacrificed his last shred of happiness for her, and now she was alone. Her whole clan was dead, excluding her.

'Oh Itachi why did you do it? Why sacrifice your life for my sight? Did you really love me that much?' she questioned in her mind.

Madara looked at the girl before going through some hand signs.

_Tatsu- Ushi- Hitsuji- Tora- Tori- Tatsu- Tori- Tatsu- Ushi- Ne- I- Uma- Saru- Hand Clap_: Secret Uchiha Jutsu: Transplant Room.

A pedestal made Itachi's body rise from the ground and two prongs opened his eye lids. Madara turned to Satsuki and began explaining what he was about to do.

"Ok Satsuki, since Itachi wants you to be able to see I will use the jutsu I used on my brother and I. In short it sedates the transferees and swaps the eyes. You will have your vision when you awaken, since you aren't fully blind and neither was Itachi. When you awake I will not be here and Itachi will be buried in the Uchiha clan grounds. Are there any last words you want," he asked.

"Well when you go back to the afterlife please tell Itachi-nii I said I love him. Oh and also tell my mother, Mikoto Uchiha that I am glad she protected me that day and I miss her." Satsuki responded.

Madara gave a nod and sedated the girl. He then got to work taking out both of their eyes and swapping them. He had no idea why Itachi wanted Satsuki's eyes since he was dead, but Madara chalked it up to him wanting the eternal Mangekyou in the afterlife.

The raven haired Uchiha quickly pulled out Itachi's eyes and placed them in the green jar above Satsuki. He then took out Satsuki's orbs and immediately plopped them into Itachi's body. He made sure that the eyes were connected before walking over to Satsuki.

He then watched as the eyes above her cleaned up and lost their glassy look. Madara saw they were ready after 3 minutes and took them out the jar. Then carefully he put them into Satsuki's slots and connected the membranes with fast drying chakra paste. It would reconnect the visual tissue and allow sight.

When the eyes were in their proper positions he made sure that they worked by pushing some chakra to her receptors. When the red Sharingan blazed into her iris he knew his work was done.

'_Humph, this girl is special. I can just feel her power, and I can honestly say in a few years it will be bigger than my chakra,_' Madara thought.

Madara finished his musing and laid Satsuki on her bed. He tucked her into the sheets and turned the lights off, before picking Itachi up. When he did a note fell from his pocket and I was addressed to him.

Madara read the note before his eyes widened in shock. He quickly reread the note and laughed at the message.

"So that's why you wanted me to do that. Itachi you, my nephew are a genius. I forgot I had this ability and I will honor your wish." Madara said with a grin.

(Oblivious Time Skip)

He placed 'Itachi' down into the casket and lowered it into the hole. When he was done he ended the Edo Tensei with his thoughts and faded away. Before he was completely gone he gave one last message to the world.

"Don't reveal youself, until the time is right. Grow strong and await the chosen children of prophecy. You must flourish, and kami has ordered me to give you his blessing before I go. This is my final goodbye, may I never see you again until the end of time." Madara said.

His spirit separated from his body and the soil shavings around him started foiling away to reveal a brown haired man. The strange thing was, he had a Konoha vest and two obsidian eyes. The crest had the Uchiha emblem on it, and it revealed this man to be Uchiha Fugaku, Satsuki's missing father.

After everything finished, a shadowy figure opened his eyes to reveal two red fully developed Sharingan. The person jumped away into the night never turning back, and let a few tears drip from its eyes.

(Before this with Naruto)

Naruto groggily opened his eyes trying to remember why he fell asleep.

"Oh yeah some older guy said that he was me from the future. Man I must have been dreaming that whole thing. I mean really, me from the future, what's next Satsuki will gain the fabled Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. I'll take whatever the next guy is smoking," Naruto said.

He gave a massive yawn and turned his head to the right. It was there he nearly had a heart attack, seeing the guy from earlier sitting on his couch nonchalantly.

"Wait that wasn't a dream?" he screamed.

The man gave a disapproving nod and Naruto realized that was the future him.

"Wait, then how did we end up I'm my house?" he asked, "the security seals should have fried your blood."

The older Naruto looked at him questioningly before asking an incredibly blunt question.

"Do you smoke?" he asked.

Naruto had a, what the fuck expression that quickly changed into a scowl.

"What do you mean do I smoke? No I don't, you asshole, I just wanted to know how you got into my house without setting of the security seals." he all but yelled.

The older Naruto sighed.

"Dumb ass, I am you and I have the exact same blood as you. It automatically allows me to pass of as you retard." the older man confirmed.

Naruto looked astounded before smacking his head. How could he possibly not realize this?

"Wait you said you're from the future," he asked getting a nod, "then excuse me for asking this but, why are you here?"

Older Naruto let out another sigh and proceeded to begin his explanation.

"In short, I lost the war in my time line and wanted to make sure I could prevent that. Though in doing so I have changed dimensions, seeing as there are some key differences between our times." Naruto explained.

"But that doesn't fully explain. Sure you said it was because you lost some war, but why are you really here other than to prevent that. Also what is stopping the time stream from eradicating you since, you can't exist in the past of anytime line." Younger Naruto asked.

"I suppose I should give you more information. What happened was in my time a guy named Tobi Uchiha launched a war on the five nations. We were about to hand him is gooey white ass when the fucker sealed the Jyuubi into him, making him nearly immortal. It didn't help that he had the Mangekyou and Rinnegan and was already hard to kill." Older Naruto said.

"As for what is keeping me here, well nothing is. I only came back to give you a list of do's and don'ts and some power." He finished.

The actual Naruto went awe struck at his counterparts words.

"Listen Naruto, I don't have a lot of time so please listen closely. In exactly three years a man named Tobi will appear at a cave with a member of the organization known as Akatsuki. Their goal is to capture all of the tailed beasts and seal them back into the Jyuubi to control the world. You must stop them at all cost. In my dimension I wasn't nearly as powerful as you at your age, and Satsuki was a guy, not a girl. You need to know that gathering the tailed beast chakra will eventually reform the Jyuubi and it will eventually go into its final form.

If you obtain or destroy it before then, then you basically beat Tobi. Also know that since you are a Senju and an Uzumaki, if you mix your blood with an Uchiha's you will gain the sage of six paths power. Please Naruto for the sake of the world, stop Tobi at all cost and make sure you protect it from any other villains." the older Naruto said.

He held Naruto's head and pushed his chakra into him.

"I can't give you my powers but I can give you a few important memories and some of the secrets of the world." he said holding Naruto's head.

After a few seconds the older man started fading and Naruto passed out.

He would soon awake, knowing very vital information and with a better understanding of his biju's power.

(Inside Biju Mindscape)

"Kurama, get your overgrown ass out here," Naruto yelled.

The nine tails allowed his face to become visible before coming into full view.

"So you know about that. Then please know I will kill you here, afterwards I will kill that bastard known as Tobi." Kurama yelled.

Naruto sighed before turning his seal. Kurama tried to leap at Naruto, but felt himself shrink down to the size of a puppy. Meanwhile Naruto gained a golden cloak and defined his whisker marks and eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurama but you don't get it. This is my mind and I am a Senju/Uzumaki, meaning I can control you with ease. You just saw how I demoted your size and took all but a hand full of your chakra for myself. You have no leverage against me and no real reason to hate me" Naruto admitted.

Kurama saw the boy was right and resigned to his fate. He failed his mission to the sage and knew to other biju would fail as well. Naruto would do the impossible and actually bring **that **guy back into the world. Kurama came to the decision that he didn't care anymore and would forget the sage's words.

"Ok Naruto I give, but I won't forget this. If you try to do what I think you're going to do then I will have no part in it, since it will cause me to vanish. But know this, if you bring that thing back into the world then he will also be brought back, and you will find out who the real harbinger of apocalypse is. Don't be shocked, when you find out what I mean ok" the nine tails informed Naruto.

Naruto knew Kurama, wouldn't give something like this away unless he wanted to gain something. Naruto knew that if he did actually combine that biju and bring the ten tailed beast back then he would win. But why would Kurama say, that the first biju wasn't depicted as the harbinger of destruction. Could the text be wrong, or was the other Naruto wrong.

Either way Naruto would figure it out later, so he decided to wake up.

(The next day)

Naruto got up out of his bed and looked at his mirror. It was his normal routine wake up, stare at his reflection, brush his teeth and hair, wash up, deodorize, back to the mirror, and then lotion if needed. After all that he would eat, then do a light exercise, and finally get dressed.

Today Naruto was stuck on step two. The reason was his whisker marks were darker than usual and his hair was lightly glowing. It was hard to see the shine during the day, but Naruto knew in a closed environment he would be seen by it.

Naruto reached for it but couldn't fully control his speed, and ended up smacking his head.

"Huh, that was weird!?" he questioned.

Naruto adapted a look of wonder before reaching for his tooth brush. This time however his hand caught on fire and rocketed into the wall.

Naruto would have started screaming it burns, at the top of his lungs but noticed something off about the flames. For one they were golden orange, and two they felt relaxing. He wanted to experiment and decided to go for a sheet of paper.

Naruto reach out to touch the paper and lightly grazed his finger across the sheet. Nothing happened, not even a burn mark.

"Hmm, it may look like flames, but the color and properties are all different. I wonder," he droned on.

'Kurana, what is this?' he thought.

The biju inside of him was unresponsive and Naruto was about to yell as loud as he could. Before the first sound could leave his mouth, the fox gave his answer.

'Well it seems, you are doing what I warned you about. That form you have is based off of the sage of six paths form. As you know he possessed the Rinnegan, which is the offspring of the Sharingan mixed with Senju DNA. His cloak looked just like that, only it was grey and the back had his magatama design. Whenever he used his Rinnegan ability Susanoo, he would either make it big like a biju or a small condensed form like you have. He eventually learned to make wings and swords with it but I don't think you can do that.' The fox answered.

"So basically, I have a from similar to the sage and from what I feel it can develop if I fuse it with your chakra." Naruto questioned.

He was meet with silence before the fox spoke up.

"Pretty much, and before you ask to turn it off simply end your chakra flow. Moron," Kurama grunted.

Naruto gave his best sheepish look before stopping his chakra. He was amazed when he was back to his usual speed, but he had to wonder.

'Hmm, Kurama said he condensed it, meaning it has a bigger form. So what will happen if I expand the chakra.' Naruto mused.

Naruto stupidly activated that mode again and like any grade A dumbass, he expanded his chakra inside his house. The result was a giant fox golem that busted through his roof.

"Dammit, not my brightest work" the young genius whispered.

Naruto knew cleaning would be a hassle but decided to put his new speed to the test. He crouched down and got in a track position. After about five prep seconds, he took off 5 miles away from his house. In less than thirty seconds Naruto was back in his house.

"Wow, that's fast. It's not the flying raijin but to go 5 miles in 2 seconds, is no easy feat. Man if I use this in combination with that jutsu, I will be practically uncatchable." Naruto boasted.

Naruto then repeatedly flashed around the room and in a matter of seconds his roof was patched and good as new.

'Dang this is so cool. Only 20 planks, 1 two way hirashin trip, and fifteen multi steps in my new form and my roof is completely fixed.' Naruto celebrated.

Naruto finished playing around before deciding to flash to school.

"Better get there" he yelled.

(With Satsuki)

Satsuki had also woken up and initiated her morning ritual. It was wake up, pray to mom, look in mirror, wet hair, put on clothes, and finally run fast to school. By the time she finished her run her hair ended up in its usual fashion, nice and neatly spiked. It was a lesson she learned from her mother.

Satsuki finished praying to her mother and looked into her large mirror. It took up over half of her front wall and it had a nice white trim around the edges.

She felt something weird with her eyes and activated her Sharingan. When she saw nothing unusual she turned to look at her clothes.

'Oh wait, I forgot I need to see my Mangekyou.' she thought.

Acting quickly she blasted her chakra from her brain and pushed out her Mangekyou Sharingan. She noticed immediately that her original Mangekyou was present, however there dead in the center was Itachi's in dark black.

"Wow, I can see and it isn't blurry. Wait what's this sensation I feel" she said glaring at her training dummy.

In less than a second the 3 foot doll was ignited in an intense black flame. She wondered what it was, and as if by an act of a god a voice answered her question.

_Young Uchiha, the ability you see before you is known as Amaterasu. It is you special Uchiha power, that only you or your brother can use. The flame is able to move at the speed of sound and once it catches it's target it burns it until nothing is left. The only way to stop its destruction is for you to suck it back into your eye, and not even water can stop the flame._

_Along with this power you have been granted two more. The next is called Tsukuyomi and it allows you a limited version of control. With it you can control space and time in your own dimension. You can do anything in that dimension, but whatever happens in there only happens there. No damage is transferred, except for the victims memories._

_The other ability your power has given you is a chakra entity called Susanoo. With it you can summon a gigantic, biju sized golem and it can create weapons with your mind. This entity is easily controlled by will and has three main phases. They are skeleton, muscle, and stage three. Stage three is not the final one but it is close to being in its final giant form. The last form generally is some overgrown armor placed over the husk._

_Young Uchiha you have been given complete control over all three powers and are able to access the sage of six paths powers. You can control the shape , size, and intensity of the black flames. You can control time and space in your world, and finally you can control your Susanoo. Your mastery is so great you can compress it's massive size into a stage two state, that makes you look like a miniature version of the original ten tailed beast._

_Now go forth and find your destined mate. With him you will defeat the true devourer of worlds and do so with the beings very powers. You and he will obtain the mighty Rinnegan and together destroy __**THAT**__ man. Please learn that in this world everything is not as it is said. The very good you love so much just may be the thing to destroy you all._

Satsuki was quite frankly a little freaked out by the voice in her head, but never less it told her about her new powers and more importantly, how to shut them off. Remembering the words said earlier she sucked the chakra back into her eyes and felt blood leak from them.

"Damn, that slightly hurt. I need to get used to that," she complained.

The girl sat down to regain her strength. She is an academy student/ genin and doing an S rank jutsu is nothing short of amazing for one so young.

While she was sitting she was pondering about what the voice said. It sounded like an old entity, and in the end it started talking like it was referring to itself. Though she was confused, as to who or what hat was Satsuki needed to find her true mate. This thought baffled the girl.

Who could be her true mate?

"Shino, nah to quiet plus he doesn't seem like he could activate the Rinnegan. Kiba is out because he and I have disliked each other since the academy started. Neji and any Hyuga are out simply because our dōjutsu are incompatible," she said.

This question really was hard to her. She was a smart girl and would eventually figure out who it was, but right now she had no clue even when evidence was smacking her in the face.

"Hmm Choji and Shikamaru are out, because of physical reasons. I don't like girls and the only other person I can possibly think it can be is Naruto. True we are rivals, but lovers, the very notion of that is preposterous. Besides why would a guy like him even remotely love me?" she asked.

Satsuki decided to drop the subject and get ready to leave. Noticing she had already put her school clothes on she ran for the door and then took off with her 'light' sprint.

(Waiting room)

Naruto arrived into the room in a yellow burst shocking the 4 occupants in it. They were Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, and Ino. However their shock was continued when Satsuki phased right behind him.

"Since when does Naruto glow yellow, and since when does Satsuki ominously appear behind him?" Shikamaru thought.

Naruto deactivated Kurama Chakra Mode and turned to face Satsuki. She deactivated her Mangekyou and looked him in the eye.

"So you showed up," she goaded.

Naruto knew this was her plan to fight him so he took a new approach to diffuse the matter. Without warning he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body into his chest.

'Wow I should have done this a long time ago. She smells so great and she is so beautiful.' Naruto thought.

Satsuki was stunned. Her rival and clan enemy was hugging her, and she was actually enjoying it.

'What why is he hugging me? Why am I enjoying this? Our clans are enemies and this is so wrong, yet it feels good to be hugged." She thought.

The other children were thinking on other lines. Some thought Naruto was crazy hugging the strongest girl in the class like that, and others (Ino and Sakura) were jealous that he got a rare opportunity like this.

If it was up to Satsuki she would have stayed in that loving embrace, but she had a reputation to keep and she vowed to make it stay that way. So it was with a heavy conscience that she pushed him away.

"Damn Naruto, don't do that," she turned to hide her raging blush.

Naruto went wide eyed. This was the very first time she has called him his real name. Usually it was a name to rile him on or rival, but the fact that she called him Naruto showed him she had some form of feelings.

There was an awkward silence, and the two secret lovers turned away each hiding their feelings. They both took the two ends of the class room and simultaneously walked up the steps. The rhythm of their steps was in perfect sync, both showing equal anticipation. After a long and embarrassing walk the two arrived at their designated table, both sliding into their seats at the same time.

'Dang it, if I look I can't hide my blush. Could he be the one who the voice was talking about?' Satsuki thought.

She placed her head on her arms and stared forward, while involuntarily glancing at the blond boy next to her. Naruto wasn't faring any better.

'Man, I like her even more. I feel a strong pull to her and I really feel happy around her. She so beautiful, I wish I had the guts to ask her out, but I can't work. Rivals can't fall in love, can they?' Naruto pondered.

Sakura hated every moment of the previous events.

'How dare he, how dare that **BOY** hug what is rightfully mine. I will teach him and that bitch that I am in control and Satsuki, you… will… be… mine kukukuku' Sakura menaced.

Three rows above her Satsuki caught a bad feeling.

'Hmm, some one is talking about me. I wonder who?' the Uchiha wondered.

The tension that permeated the was abruptly silenced when two people appeared.

The man with the dark goatee spoke up first.

"Team ten my name is Asuma Sarutobi. Please come with me," he said walking out the door.

This cued Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji to get up and start walking for the door.

Next the lady who came in with the man spoke up.

"Team eight my name is Kurenai Yuuhi. Follow me to my testing grounds." She said beckoning the trio.

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba all got up and headed for the door. When the trio left 6 more jounin came in after.

(3 Hours Later)

**Tick Tock Tick Tock**

The annoying sound was all the last three occupants of the room heard. These three were beyond the breaking point of insanity and each vowed to kill the person who came through the door. Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura have all been sitting in their seats doing nothing for three straight hours.

This agitated Naruto and he decided he could hold his frustration any longer.

"Ok that's it. We have been here for three hours, I'm going to murder my sensei." he yelled.

Satsuki looked on in agreement. She too was tired of waiting for that man and she promised to torture the bastard in her Tsukuyomi for three years. Sakura on the other hand chose this moment to disagree with Naruto. She called him on his bluff and voiced her opinion.

"No you won't. Now sit down and be quiet, you worthless trash." the rosette taunted.

Naruto would have shut her up but Satsuki beat him to the punch.

"Haruno, you have no reason to call trash. Out of every ninja in the academy, you by far are the most dissident, pathetic, unworthy, condescending, trash I have ever seen. Don't you dare talk to Naruto-kun, or anyone like that again." Satsuki yelled in anger.

Naruto got two shocks from that speech. The first was Satsuki even sticking up for him, and the second was the fact she used an honor flick, one of the highest terms of endearment, on him.

'Wow, just from one hug she is already being nice to me. I like this persona,' he thought.

Satsuki apparently just realized her words, because she started blushing after three seconds and tried to hide her face.

Sakura on the other hand took her words offensively and responded with some interesting dialogue.

"Hold up, you can't talk to me that way. I am your future master, and as my bitch you shall obey." She screamed.

Naruto glanced upward to see Satsuki's overly pissed face. He wanted to make sure he never saw that again, but his shock came when her eternal Mangekyou flared to life.

'Whaaaat! She really did it. She has Itachi's eyes.' He ranted in his head.

Naruto saw her beginning to make a black flame appear, and her left eye slightly bled. He knew that wouldn't be good for the caster or the receiver, so he did the right thing. He activated his KCM and grabbed Sakura before the flames even left Satsuki's eyes. He put the girl down and looked into Satsuki's face.

"Damn she was about to barbeque this girl. I can't believe, she would use Amaterasu on such a low level opponent, but then again she did piss Satsuki off. Glad I marked her, because I fell this isn't over." He thought.

Over with Satsuki she was amazed and angered.

'Wow I couldn't even register his movement until he was in front of me. He took twelve more steps after that, but still he moved at the speed of sound.' She admired.

'Still he is a fool. Can't he see I was going to do that for him? No one picks on him but me, and nobody calls me their bitch. If anything I am the master," she ranted.

She didn't want this to end without Sakura taking some harm so she closed both her eyes slowly.

'No she wouldn't use that… would she?' Naruto wondered.

Satsuki opened her eyes and looked Sakura straight into her eyes. The girl fell out with a scream and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Dammit, Satsuki why use a technique like that on a weak opponent like her?" Naruto questioned the girl.

She just smirked evilly, giving Naruto a bad feeling, and looked down.

"Why don't I show you what I did," she asked in a salutary voice.

The next thing that happened was Naruto appearing in front of her with locked fists. Satsuki smirked and whispered into his ear.

"Why don't you let me show you some comfort…Rival," she whispered.

Naruto made the ever so stupid mistake of looking into her eyes, and he ended up in her Tsukuyomi world. He found that he was strapped into a chair with his arms and feet restrained.

Satsuki appeared behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, after all our previous spars how you'd end up in here. You should already know the rules. I control the flow of time and space here, and though your biju could normally get you out of things like this, it won't help now. I have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and with it I will beat you Naru- kamaboko." she boasted.

Naruto realized she was correct, but wondered how she figured out about Kurama.

"How did you figure out about my biju?" he asked trying to wiggle out of the restraints.

Satsuki gave a friendly smile and came eye level to Naruto.

"I found out a few moments ago, when I saw your chakra again. It is overlapped with another force that my eyes detected as the kyuubi. From their I just pieced everything together, though I am a bit shocked you are a Senju and an Uzumaki. That will just make what I'm going to do so much more fun," she said smiling.

Naruto feared something terrible would happen and it would probably leave him scarred.

"You and I are rivals, and yet I feel more coming from you. I cannot lie, I also feel this and I like it. That's why after the test I will tell you a secret I found out yesterday," she said showing seriousness.

This caught Naruto's attention. Satsuki had a small from a feelings for him and she had a reason for it. Naruto figured whatever it was she would tell him.

"Now then what should I do this time. Ah that will do," she euphorically said.

Naruto wondered what she was going to do and Satsuki appeared in front of him.

"I have already done the painful approach many times over, so let's try a different approach" she sexually whispered into his ears.

Her fingers slid across his shoulders and it made Naruto's spine tingle. Satsuki the unzipped his pants and sat on his legs. Her face was right in front of his, her breath huskily blowing into his nostrils.

'Uh oh, I hope she doesn't do that," he worried. He had good reason too. If she did 'that' right now the stimuli from his memories would cause him to need some new pants.

"Stop please," he meekly fought.

Satsuki gained a pleasurable look and pointed his head over to a wall. It slid up to show her kissing him and rubbing his 'spot'.

His eyes widened and the other him yelled out a loud "Nooooooo!"

Naruto started panting and the Satsuki on him licked his cheek.

"What wrong, I haven't done it yet. Oh well only 3 days, 77 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go." she whispered.

Two more curtains unveiled and they revealed the same previous image, Satsuki straddling a bound Naruto.

(Real world)

"Um hello" a voice said.

"NOooooooooooo!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

The owner of the voice was a grey haired man, with a blue mask. He looked sheepishly at Naruto before turning to Satsuki.

"Does he do that often?" Kakashi asked.

Satsuki gave a uncharacteristic small smile and nodded her head no.

"Ok your all strange. Wake them and tell them to come to the roof, so we can introduce and hopefully fight.

**End**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Final Sage**

**Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura meet up with their strange grey haired sensei. The group introduce and learns some very interesting secrets. Once they finish Kakashi casually attacks Satsuki and the test begins. Can the three wanna be ninja survive against this man.**

**Find out what next time on Naruto Final Sage**

**Heads Up**

**Naruto will be like Tobirama Senju with it being wind instead of water.**

**Naruto will meet his future self and learn secrets happening in the current manga so spoilers.**

**Naruto will eventually love Satsuki and vice versa.**

**While Naruto will have the Dragon Contract he won't summon until later like after the chunnin exams**

**The next chapter wont be long.**

**Hi folks, it's time to check our jutsu library**

**Please note, here we do jutsu and which includes tai, nin, gen, ken, kin, and senjutsu techniques and styles. Remember the twelve hand signs are:**

**Dragon, Tatsu-**

**Rat, Ne-**

**Ram, Hitsuji-**

**Dog, Inu-**

**Serpent, Mi-**

**Hare, U-**

**Boar, I-**

**Tiger, Tora-**

**Monkey, Saru-**

**Bird, Tori-**

**Ox, Ushi-**

**Horse, Uma**

**Ninjutsu  
****Hokage Secret Jutsu: Soul Seal**

**Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- : **

**Found in the scroll of sealing. This jutsu allows the user to die but seal the consciousness into a portable object. Usually a conciocron. When the object is inserted into a holocron the consciousness can talk to whoever puts it in. The user becomes a holographic projection that cannot be harmed. No known way to reverse technique.**

**Flying Raijin Jutsu:**

**Mi- Uma- Ne- Hitsuji**

**Allow user to teleport instantaneously to any spot marked with special summoning seal. The jutsu has speed relative to the speed of light and the only known ways of stopping it are removing the seal yets so far none have achieved this.**

**Uzumaki Forbidden Art: Reaper Death Seal: Hakke Fuin**

**Mi- I- Hitsuji- U- Inu- Ne- Tori- Uma- Mi- Hand Clap: **

**Jutsu summons the Uzumaki god shinigami. Jutsu is known to take the soul of the caster after use so you only get one shot. The jutsu can take the soul of another object and seal it into anything they want. To remove caster from the shinigami you need special Uzumaki mask and to cut the shinigami.**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Reverse Hitsuji- Hitsuji**

**Jutsu replicates the user into multiple solid bodies. They can be dispelled with any form of physical damage and allow the user to learn what they did during their 'life'.**

**Kunai/ Shuriken Shadow Replication**

**Hitsuji- Ne- Tori- I Tora**

**Jutsu replicates any object that you fill with your chakra. Usually used with throwing objects to increase lethality and make evading next to impossible. The jutsu has no known way of being dispelled.**

**Amaterasu**

**No hand Seals**

**Jutsu incinerates whatever the user directs their attention onto, can't be extinguished. Known fact is that it extends to the blaze styles and that it can be powered down to colder blue flame. Blue flames are hotter than normal reddish orange ones.**

**Tsukuyomi **

**No hand seals**

**Jutsu cast unbreakable Genjutsu from eyes. It controls space and time, while also showing what ever you want. Known facts are you only keep physiological damage, not physical.**

**Kyuubi Chakra Mode (KCM)**

**No Hand Signs**

**Not really a jutsu, more of a supplement of chakra. It makes the user sensitive to negative emotions, and arguments all physical traits. Known facts are the speed are near speed of light and strength is strong enough to pick up a biju.**

**Taijutsu**

**Northern Shaolin Dragon Style**

**This starts off with the feet of the user slanted sideways from the body. The knees are bent at a forty five degree angle and the upper body is slightly leaned forward. The right arm is close to the body bit is bent at a seventy degree angle; with the palm of the hand facing the ceiling. The left arm is further away from the body, and is bent at a twenty degree bend. The palm is vertically facing the right and the fingers are together and fully stretched out. Using many rapid spins and quick combos the user can attack many pressure points simultaneously, and quickly bend out of situations. You always lead with your right foot and spin after three rapid successions, before going back to another 2 hits and a jump kick.**

**Uzumaki Dragon Style Kata or Dance of the Whirling Dragon  
This is a style completely made up by me. It is a combination of southern style shaolin, mixed with Goku's fighting style from dragon ball. It starts with the left foot vertical from the body, and the other foot in a ninety degree arc. Both knees are bent in a 30 degree angle and the body is slightly twisted towards the left leg. The upper back is lightly bent and the neck is fully relaxed. The right arm is in a Z, with the forearm slanted and the palm of your hand facing the floor. The left arm is slightly extended with the palm of your hand facing the right. The fingers are in a wave pattern low to high, with you pinky being the lowest and your index finger being the highest. The style incorporates two quick strikes from the right followed by a powerful smash from the left. User can use the body angle to rotate around enemy defense and go for a quick finisher.**

**Uchiha Interceptor Style**

**Used solely by the Uchiha clan it is their signature taijutsu. It starts with the hand in a diagonal line from each other, with the left balled into a fist and the right hand in a knife position. The legs are aligned with the body and the feet are shifter to the right. This style allows for the opponent to attack first, often leading them into a spot they cannot twist out of. It delivers fierce chops to organ areas and strong punches to bone and nerve joints. The style has two different formats. Either it's fierce and direct or free and over flowing with energy.**


	5. Kinky Filler

**This is Cannon to this story, but is used as filler. For those who voted this is my first lemon filler. Please remember to vote and review, and if your person catches my eye I will respond to you and you will go on my writers list.**

**The way the filler works is, it has occurred in the story, but isn't actually in the story. A lot of times it is used to give time for the real chapter. **

**{What Really Happened in the Tsukuyomi}**

'No she wouldn't use that… would she?' Naruto wondered.

Satsuki opened her eyes and looked Sakura straight into her eyes. The girl fell out with a scream and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Dammit, Satsuki why would use a technique like that on a weak opponent like her?" Naruto questioned the girl.

She just smirked evilly, giving Naruto a bad feeling, and looked down.

"Why don't I show you what I did," she asked in a salutary voice.

Naruto gave a defiant grunt and activated his flying raijin marker on Satsuki. The next thing that happened was Naruto appearing in front of her with his fist cocked back, but she anticipated this and caught both of his arms. The duo locked fists in a tight hold. Satsuki smirked and whispered into his ear.

"Why don't you let me show you some comfort…Rival," she whispered.

Naruto made the ever so stupid mistake of looking into her eyes, and he ended up in her Tsukuyomi world. He found that he was strapped into a chair with his arms and feet restrained.

Satsuki appeared behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Remember, after all our previous spars how you'd end up in here. You should already know the rules. I control the flow of time and space here, and though your biju could normally get you out of things like this, it won't help now. I have the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and with it I will beat you Naru- kamaboko." she boasted.

Naruto realized she was correct, but wondered how she figured out about Kurama.

"How did you figure out about my biju?" he asked trying to wiggle out of the restraints.

Satsuki gave a friendly smile and came eye level to Naruto.

"I found out a few moments ago, when I saw your chakra again. It is overlapped with another force that my eyes detected as the kyuubi. From there I just pieced everything together, though I am a bit shocked you are a Senju and an Uzumaki. That will just make what I'm going to do so much more fun," she said smiling.

Naruto feared something terrible would happen and it would probably leave him scarred.

"You and I are rivals, and yet I feel more come from you. I cannot lie, I also feel this and I like it. That's why after the test I will tell you a secret I found out yesterday," she said showing seriousness.

This caught Naruto's attention. Satsuki had a small form of feelings for him and she had a reason for it. Naruto figured whatever it was she would tell him.

"Now then what should I do this time? Ah that will do," she euphorically said.

Naruto wondered what she was going to do and Satsuki appeared in front of him.

"I have already done the painful approach many times over, so let's try a different approach" she sexually whispered into his ears.

Her fingers slid across his shoulders and it made Naruto's spine tingle. Satsuki the unzipped his pants and sat on his legs. Her face was right in front of his, her breath huskily blowing into his nostrils.

'Uh oh, I hope she doesn't do that," he worried. He had good reason too. If she did 'that' right now the stimuli from his memories would cause him to need some new pants.

"Stop please," he meekly fought.

Satsuki gained a pleasurable look and pointed his head over to a wall. It slid up to show her kissing him and rubbing his 'spot'.

His eyes widened and the other him yelled out a loud "Nooooooo!"

Naruto started panting and the Satsuki on him licked his cheek.

"What's wrong, I haven't done it yet. Oh well only 3 days, 77 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go." she whispered.

Two more curtains unveiled and they revealed the same previous image, Satsuki straddling a bound Naruto.

Time passed and soon Naruto was surrounded by the same image. He was going crazy from the pleasure yet nothing has happened to him yet.

"And now for the main event," she said gripping his zipper.

Satsuki laid a trail of kisses going down Naruto's neck to his collar bone and eventually found a nice spot. She did something she saw in one of her dad's movies and bit Naruto on the collar bone.

Naruto was in absolute pleasure. He didn't know Satsuki was into this kind of stuff, but he really want to get out of this situation before he came.

Satsuki slowly unzipped his zipper and got up off of his legs. She positioned her head right in front of his pole and grabbed it.

"Ugnn" he grunted out.

Satsuki continued copying the video and started pumping the pole up and down, up and down.

"No, stop" he whined, but the girl kept pumping.

Naruto tried thinking of something nasty, to lose his erection, but every time he was almost done he would look at Satsuki and lose concentration.

"Hmm, why did dad like this so much? Naruto is trying to resist and I thought something was supposed to come out," she thought.

Frustrated Satsuki started pumping faster getting some elicit moans from Naruto.

"Plee... please stop Satsuki. I don't want to cum!" he said between moans.

The girl saw the fight he was putting up and steeled her resolve, she knew if she played her cards right she could do everything from the video.

Taking his dick lightly, she slowly licked the tip making Naruto go wide eyed.

He almost lost his breath at her actions and was ready to cum, but she stopped.

"Why did you stop" he rasped out.

This made Satsuki grin evilly and she prepared her plan.

"What you mean you actually wanted that, well if you do then you will do as I say." she whispered into his ear.

Satsuki bit the tip of his ear and Naruto stifled a moan.

"Well!" she yelled.

Naruto thought it over. The sooner he gave in, then the sooner she would end the jutsu, and the sooner he could get as far away as possible.

"Ok" he said in a defeated tone.

Satsuki gave a devilish smirk. She had him now.

"Call me Satsuki-sama and say I can do whatever I wish." she commanded

Naruto gained a ticked off expression and wash about to voice his frustrations. However, Satsuki touched his dick again and his instincts made him stop.

"Huh, Satsuki-sama you can do whatever you wish." he grumbled.

The girl just smirked and another he appeared behind her.

The body double went behind Naruto and unbound his hands. He would have tried to further an escape attempt but he was cuffed by two chainless hand cuffs.

"Just so you know, with those cuffs, they have two modes. One is stun, and it sends a shock to stun you, and the other is restrain, which basically makes your arms immobile." she said.

Naruto didn't respond and only looked up in fear.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," he wondered.

Satsuki finished her speech and bent Naruto over. The second Satsuki went in front of him, and started to suck his penis.

When her lips touched his tip, he grunted out a question.

"Wa-what are… you (Nrng) doing?" he asked.

The original Satsuki came up behind him and straightened his back.

"Why I'm just pleasuring you, and afterwards you'll pleasure me. I won't do it today, but some other time." she casually said.

The original then decided to up her shenanigans, and pushed her middle finger into Naruto's anus.

"Whoa, stop that now!" he yelled.

Satsuki just gave an evil smirk and it made Naruto shake like a leaf.

"You aren't in the position to demand something from me, remember our promise. This will be a warning; anal play will be in our activities." Satsuki said.

Naruto never got the chance to retort because the girl quickly plunged her finger up his rose bud.

Naruto was on edge as the foreign object prodded his asshole. He was slightly getting used to the feeling of Satsuki's finger in his hole and the girl slowly walked him through the process.

"There, there. You may be my rival, but I want you to feel good." she seductively cooed.

Satsuki decided to slowly wiggle her finger in his anal canal and feel around for his male spot.

When she felt a putty like object she saw Naruto go wide eyed. Unlike the other times, this one was from obvious pleasure.

"Oh so that's it. You like it when a girl can make you feel good. Or is it just the prospect of a girl, your rival no less dominating you, that makes this better?" she asked.

Naruto couldn't respond because Satsuki once again wiggled her finger in his ass. After a few seconds of that she slowly pulled it out, getting a grunt from Naruto.

"And now, you may hate me for this part but hey, I saw my mom do it to my dad. He looked like he enjoyed it so I want to give it a shot." Satsuki informed Naruto.

She then pulled out an elliptically shaped object and dangled it in front of Naruto.

Naruto visibly paled at the object in her hand.

"Is that a….a?" he murmured, but was cut off by her response, "yes, it is a dildo and I have a strap for it."

Naruto would have ran then and there but the cuffs prevented his escape.

"Hey, I just stuck my finger in your ass. This is a few centimeters thicker and it is smoother." she argued.

"But isn't this gay" he said.

"Let me ask you something Naruto. Do you like men?" she asked curtly.

He responded with a loud "Hell No."

She just looked him in the face.

"Then you aren't gay. As long as you don't like men, then you aren't gay." she reconciled.

Naruto went quiet and gave no visible response.

Satsuki just took this as his ok and she prepared him. She bent him over into the doggy position, and slowly eased the dildo into his anus. When then tip was in his crack she quickly shoved the rest in.

Naruto grunted in pain and let his imaginary tears flow from his face.

Satsuki could feel his frustration and slowly ebbed back a forth.

After a while Naruto couldn't feel pain anymore. The reason was Satsuki was prodding at his male g spot.

She knew he wouldn't cum from just anal stimulation so she gripped his dick and pumped in rhythm with her thrust.

"That's a (ooh) good boy," she grunted out.

Naruto could feel his end coming soon and was ready to cum. In just a few seconds he would reach the heavenly nirvana and he would feel wonderful. That never came when Satsuki gave him a diabolical piece of information.

"You can't cum in her unless I say you can. Remember I control time and space." Satsuki reminded Naruto.

With that she pulled the dildo out his ass and changed it's shape. The flat end grew to match the shape of the side, turning it into a double dildo.

Satsuki then plopped one side into her pussy and beckoned Naruto over.

He begrudgingly came over and obeyed Satsuki's instructions.

"Now if you want to cum and leave this place, lay on my body and let me fuck you. You will get pleasure from this two." she said.

Naruto was altogether having second thoughts about Satsuki. She had some weird taste in kinks and he didn't know how a thirteen year old girl knew all this stuff.

Alas Naruto laid on Satsuki's body and watched as her clone came up to him. The double undressed and sat on his flaccid cock.

After about ten seconds it sprung up and the stunt double let it enter her pussy.

"O- oh my god. This feels divine" it yelled out.

Naruto felt how tight she was. Man if Satsuki was this tight in real life then he could actually get used to this.

The original Satsuki guided her dildo into his ass.

Naruto felt the protrusion from his rear and finally figured out, that Satsuki was pleasuring herself and him.

The real Satsuki pumped him from the back while her clone bounced happily on his dick.

"Naru- kun, your ass is very tight." she said.

Naruto's butt felt weird as the girl glided the dildo in his canal. He felt good, but also felt the empty feeling of her inside him.

"Call me Satsuki-sama and you can cum" she yelled.

Naruto was happy she decided to end this. He was about to say the words but the pleasure from the Satsuki on his dick made him choke out the syllables.

"Don't stop, it feels great." he accidently responded.

Satsuki bristled at his cooperation and lifted his legs up. She slid her body forward slightly and started deep fucking Naruto.

"Damn, this is super tight." She moaned.

Naruto was in no better position, as the girl he loves was pleasuring him from the front and back.

They would have continued for hours but Naruto's will finally return.

"Please let me cum Satsuki-sama." he yelled.

The girl behind him gave a loud moan and the girl in front yelled out she was cumming. Naruto to felt his liquid start to burst forth and he was going to do it inside Satsuki.

He however never noticed when Satsuki gripped the plastic dick and pressed the handle.

Naruto felt a cold liquid enter his ass and he went wide eyed.

"NOooooooooooo!" he yelled feeling Satsuki cum inside of him. His nut squirted into the other Satsuki and the one behind him put up a victory sign.

She then ended the jutsu right as their sensei walked into the door.

(Real world)

"Um hello" a voice said.

"NOooooooooooo!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

The owner of the voice was a grey haired man, with a blue mask. He looked sheepishly at Naruto before turning to Satsuki.

"Does he do that often?" Kakashi asked.

Satsuki gave a uncharacteristic small smile and nodded her head no.

"Ok your all strange. Wake them and tell them to come to the roof, so we can introduce and hopefully fight.

**END**


	6. Metting The Man With The Grey Hair

**Welcome back to Naruto Final Sage and here we have chapter 4.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto**

**Satsuki 'aka Sasuke'**

**Kyuubi/ Jyuubi**

**Mysterious Antagonist**

**In this story Naruto and Satsuki can't decide whether to love or to hate each other. Naruto eventually must stop her from making a big mistake and the two end up having some very intimate scenes between themselves. Naruto will eventually get the Rinnegan and so will Satsuki. The two will then fight to defeat their love problems and enemies.**

**New Q& A**

**Q: Is this story related strictly to cannon, and or affected by what happens?**

**A: No, that is a common misconception about fanfiction. The story does not have to be based strictly on cannon, meaning my story isn't based on it. I will add some small changes as the manga goes on and as I gradually find out what the Jyuubi jinchuuriki can really do.**

**Q: Is the usage of gender bending yaoi?**

**A: It is, if the character starts out as a guy. See the stories where the bender starts as a guy is implying that a guy who is now a girl, likes another guy. He is still a natural born guy. In my story Sasuke persona and character is completely irrelevant. In fact just forget about Sasuke, he is in no way related to this story. Satsuki just happens to have taken his spot as Mikoto's second child, and if you read the first chapter she was never a guy. **

**Q:Who exactly is this mysterious antagonist and when will he be talked about?**

**Q: The person is the last person any of you readers would expect to be evil. For my personal enjoyment and for yours too I cannot reveal this character or even hint at him. The idea I had to make them was what I think is a very original and unused thought.**

**Q: Was the last chapter cannon?**

**A: No it was filler, and it wasn't to your demands because nobody responded beforehand. I have a poll up, vote for what you want.**

**Q: Will there be spoilers?**

**A: If you do not read the manga, then yes there are spoilers.**

**Character Bio's**

**Naruto: Strong and cunning likes to use tricks. His personality is that he has no true personality and he I basically a mix of everything. As of now he is 12 but later in the story he will be 13 . He is the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi soon to be Jyuubi and he is about to get a giant jutsu library. He has discovered that if he concentrates he can cause the air to bend to his will. Naruto is set to gain Dragon contract in this chapter but won't summon or use sage mode till much later.**

**Satsuki: Strong and serious, not much for games. She has a very sad and dark personality that does a 180 when around Naruto. He gives her true happiness and also makes her day fun. Right now she is the same age as Naruto. She has strong chakra for an Uchiha, and its recorded to be stronger than that of Madara's. She has already unlocked 3 commas inside her Sharingan and will unlock Eternal Mangekyou later in the chapter. She is set to get the Rinnegan in a much later chapter and summons at the same time as Naruto.**

**Kyuubi: Very angry and ravenous personality. Has a very dark sense of humor and exist only to find the sages chosen one. His plans are foiled when Naruto gathers chakra from the other biju and replace Kurama with the 10 tailed devourer. The kyuubi only helps Naruto when the situation demands it.**

**Jyuubi: Personality is emotionless and curious. He rarely shows emotion and when he does it is on the darker side of the scale. He is transforms 5 times eventually reaching dragon mode. In that state his chakra is truly limitless because it exist as long as any source of chakra exist.**

**Itachi: Very brilliant and analytical. He is known to be able to see through anything and has a moody or mysterious vibe. Itachi is 'dead' and has implemented his plan to give Satsuki the Eternal Mangekyou. He has all of his cannon attributes except for the undying love for knonha.**

**Kakashi: Very laid back and secretive. He is often sarcastic and shows little care for his non precious people. Main attributes are the Sharingan in his left eye and dog summoning. He already has the Mangekyou and doesn't suffer from its blinding affects.**

**Hokage: Umm.**

**Things **_**to know**_

_**NEW**_

_**Naruto will meet his future self here.**_

_**Mikoto is dead and it will be explained later.**_

_**Madara is not insane in my fic because in my fic he stayed in the leaf.**_

_**You should add music because let's be honest music makes everything better.**_

_**You should review, because I love them and read them all. I will give shout outs to the reviews I choose so make sure to review. Who knows I may even give monetary prizes.**_

_**Women are emotion creatures, so that is why Satsuki isn't fully evil with the Mangekyou. There is no notion of fact to disprove this because no women have had the eternal Mangekyou.**_

_**This chapter is cannon unlike the last one.**_

**Shouts Outs**

**Jotunn: For being my first reviewer.**

**war sage: For reviewing to all of my chapters.**

**Author Notes (AN:) If you have no clue what the characters are dressed in and or looking like, then on my go to my page and click on the names that say … In Naruto Final Sage.**

**Now let's begin the story where we left off.**

Um hello" a voice said.

"NOooooooooooo!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

The owner of the voice was a grey haired man, with a blue mask. He looked sheepishly at Naruto before turning to Satsuki.

"Does he do that often?" Kakashi asked.

Satsuki gave a uncharacteristic small smile and nodded her head no.

"Ok your all strange. Wake them and tell them to come to the roof, so we can introduce and hopefully fight.

**Now**

After Satsuki woke up Naruto, and ended her personal Genjutsu on Sakura she and the group made their way up stairs.

"Satsuki, that was unnecessary. Because of you I need some new pants." Naruto complained.

The girl smirked and quickly blared her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. She came to an abrupt halt and glared her eyes into Naruto's vision.

"Do you want to go back?" she asked devilishly.

Naruto shook his head quickly from her question and Sakura, gained a yellow spot in her shorts. The trio decided to stay quiet for the rest of their trek up the stairs, none opting to speak out.

When they reach the top of the flight, they opened the door to see Kakashi setting on the railing.

He slowly looked up from his book and gave his infamous eye smile.

"Ah, I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Come take a seat and we shall introduce our selves." he said.

"Introduce ourselves? What do you mean? Give an example" Sakura blurted out.

The members of the team all had one singular thought running through their heads. She must be a mental case.

"Huh fine, I am Kakashi Hatake former anbu. My likes and dislikes, well I don't want to tell you. I never really thought about dreams for the future…. I have lots of hobbies. Things you should know, expect the unexpected, now your turn girl with the highlighter pink hair." he droned on.

Sakura looked auspiciously at Kakashi, and wondered if he was a creeper. She forgone her thoughts and started her introduction.

"Hi I am Sakura Haruno certified girl charmer. I like girls, pink, cherries, and danger. I dislike disobedient girl friends," she said glaring at Satsuki who in return didn't respond, " guys, and especially Naruto. My hobbies are turning out girls, and my dreams for the future are having a massive lesbian orgy and turning out Satsuki. Things to know about me are I'm flamboyant." the girl said.

Kakashi had a slight blush at her hobbies and dreams and Naruto looked annoyed at her introduction and felt regret for saving her. Satsuki was on a whole higher level of irritation.

"That lesbian bitch, first she is annoying the shit out of me to where I use Tsukuyomi on her, and now she is annoying me here. I wish Naruto would have let me fry her," she thought.

Kakashi was tired of straight silence so he motioned for Naruto to go.

"You next Senju- Uzumaki." Kakashi said with pride.

"Hi my name is Naruto Senju- Uzumaki, but I accept Naruto Senju or Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the last living full blooded Senju. My likes are my abilities, ramen, fighting strong opponents, and a certain girl." the boy said.

Satsuki was scared at his likes.

"Uh oh, he likes a girl. Who could it be," she thought while outwardly sneezing.

"MY dislikes, are not to be said and my hobbies are fighting, training, and watching the stars. My dream is to be the greatest ninja in history and marry a certain girl. Things to know, even though I have all emotions, my main one is being unorthodox." Naruto finished.

Satsuki beamed with jealousy.

"Who is this girl? Is she cuter than me? Do I know her?" she wondered, sneezing again.

Naruto lightly looked at her and blushed while saying "Bless you."

She nodded and took her cue to introduce herself.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha, and I am the last Uchiha. My likes are my abilities, tomatoes, the moon, fighting, and a special guy in my life." she started.

Naruto looked down when she said the last part.

"What she already likes someone? I thought she could give me a chance, even though were rivals. Guess I was wrong," he thought.

"My dislikes are lesbians," she yelled glaring at Sakura, "the color pink, and oh yea a member of this team." she said all while glaring at the pink haired whore.

"Serves her right, that lesbian. Honestly I can stand that whore any longer… I bet her vagina is as vile as she is." Naruto ranted in his head.

"MY hobbies, are training with my rival, fighting, and meditating. My dreams are to marry my special guy, have his children thus reviving my clan, and help him gain what our combined destiny said we shall." Satsuki said, looking at Naruto.

The boy in response blushed hard and looked away. He tried to play it off by rubbing his chin and looking the other way, but Satsuki knew better.

"There she goes again, with that look at me and dart away routine. This time there is no one behind me so it means she was definitely looking at me." he thought.

Kakashi smiled at his team and prepare the final leg of his speech. He just made up in his mind to immediately start the test.

"Good I see I was right on most points. Now let's go on and explain how these survival exams will work." he said taking out three slips of paper. Each had the kanji for reverse summon on it.

"Basically you will activate these tags, and be summoned to random spots in the forest below. You must find your teammates and defeat me, and by defeat I mean I am conceding. You pass and you will be my genin" Kakashi said slowly.

Naruto and Satsuki looked down at the tags and prepared to face this test. They knew they could work together, however the problem came with Sakura. They have never fought with her and don't particularly like her, but they realized they needed her for this test.

Sakura was the same way and decided to work with Naruto and Satsuki to defeat Kakashi, so she nodded to them.

Naruto and Satsuki suddenly nodded to each other and shook hands. Naruto finished with the girl he loves and shook Sakura's hand.

"Good luck" he said shaking their hands.

Kakashi was about to signal them to start, however he added one last obstacle.

"Oh by the way, this exercise is timed and if you don't defeat me in that limit then you won't pass. You can increase your time by collecting the time passed and inserting chakra into the slips. They will send the signal to the clock and it will stop ticking for that period of time." Kakashi officially stated.

The group was in silence and the wind blew making everyone tense up.

"Go" was all Kakashi said before the three vanished in puffs of smoke.

He was still sitting their when he decided to mind fuck them.

"Oh yeah you three. My voice is transmitting through these summoning slips so listen, if I find you before you group up I will tag you with a freeze tag and you can't move until your teammates take it off. Tata," he said nonchalantly.

(With Mysterious masked man and Ghost projection)

"Are the preparations set?" the ghost hologram asked in a deep dank voice.

The masked man looked at him and looked at a file in his hand.

"Yes very soon that fool Orochimaru will attack Konoha, and it is then we shall retrieve your body from the mountain. All these years and no one in Konoha never realized how connected the Uchiha Naraka Shrine was to the hokage mountain, or the fact of how your tomb was sealed in that mountain." He said.

The ghost looked on with no emotions.

"Yes well as we know these fools have been playing right into my hands. Soon the jinchuuriki will revive me and I shall finish what I started all those millennia ago. Tobi for now I want you to join the Akatsuki, and collect more tailed beast samples. Eventually we will bring him back and he shall bring me back… do you have any one in mind to cast that jutsu?" the figure said.

"As a matter of fact yes. In a few years Orochimaru's slave Kabuto will turn against him and he will steal that jutsu. We shall revive that guy and bring me back to full power. Then together you and I shall rule the world." Tobi said.

The ghost was silent for a few seconds as if pondering something.

"Yes… you and I. Anyway what of the young Uzumaki? Are you sure you left him tips on how to find each tailed beast, and teach him how to take some of their power." The ghost said.

"Yes. I sent our mind slave to his house and gave him all of its memories from his time. Naruto is going to get more information when he returns home and I think your descendant is going to tell him about that thing after their test." Tobi said.

"Obito, allow Naruto to know of the secret tablets but do not let him anywhere near my tomb. His chakra may locate me and he could use that to harm me. I really hate that traitor Kurama. He helped the Senju boy, just to spite me, but no matter…. I will still finish my plans." the ghost said.

"Yes" Obito chided in while removing his Tobi mask, "Soon domination shall be ours o mighty lord Sa…" he was cut off.

"**Don't… say my name," **the ghost yelled in anger.

The cavern became quiet at his notion. Not a sound could be heard, not even from the quivering Obito.

"Sir, what about your descendant Satsuki. What will happen if she helps Naruto revive that behemoth and they complete the prophecy, thus gaining the Rinnegan and Naruto combatting you with the giant one under his control?" Obito asked.

"You have lost the privilege to ask questions, **Get OUT!" **the ghost yelled.

Obito threw on his Tobi mask and scrambled for the exit of the cave.

Once he was gone the ghost started talking to himself.

"Soon I shall return, and if that girl does bring back my sworn enemy, then I shall personally kill those three fools. Obito I will also kill you too, just like all my pawns before." It said, his voice darkening.

The ghost's eyes shined a dark indigo and he vanished in laughter.

(Test Grounds)

Naruto had just found Sakura and the two were headed to find Satsuki.

Naruto spotted the girl up ahead, but noticed she had a blue tag on the back of her armor.

"Sakura be careful, Kakashi froze her with a freezing tag and the area is probably bated to trap us." Naruto said sticking his arm out.

Sakura nodded and the two jumped straight to Satsuki's figure.

Sakura reached her first and pulled the tag off of her 'love'; however she never noticed the faint sizzling coming from the girl under her.

Satsuki awakened just in time to yell out her warning.

"Run, there is a paper bomb attached to the freeze tag!" she yelled.

Sakura couldn't move and Satsuki knew her Mangekyou wouldn't activate in time, so she settled for a block; however this left Sakura open to explosive damage.

In an instant a yellow streak grabbed the two girls and appeared on the other side of the clearing. When the debris from the ground cleared up the yellow figure turned out to be Naruto.

"So that's what he looks like when he accesses the kyuubi chakra." Satsuki figured looking at his accented whiskers and golden chakra flames.

Sakura could only stare in amazement.

"Wow that was fast. Naruto just appeared and then carried me over here, yet I never saw him move from his original spot. He is certainly fast." She thought.

Naruto himself was on edge and when he felt what he was looking for his hands blurred through a series of hand signs.

**Ushi- Ushi- Ushi- Hare- Hitsuji- Tora- Mi : Wind style Steel Splicing Wave**

Naruto moved his arms outward and started gliding them back and forth. The fluidity made him look like he was dancing, and with unexpected grace he quickly pushed out his arms.

Kakashi suddenly appeared with a nick on his mask.

"Wow… any later and I would be cut in half. He didn't even use a twentieth of the hand signs. Just like the Nindiame" Kakashi whispered, praising Naruto.

Sakura wondered why Kakashi appeared when she looked at where Naruto's hands were pointed. Behind his vision was a town of disembodied trees.

Satsuki was in almost the same boat; except her Sharingan saw Kakashi and Naruto unleash the jutsu; though what she didn't see was the damage.

"My bad sensei, I meant to power that down" he waved off.

Kakashi went wide eyed and knew Naruto wasn't joking about his statement.

"Wow, and that was not even full power, I'd hate to take the full brunt of that attack.

Naruto closed his eyes and deactivated his KCM. He looked to Satsuki who nodded and the two raced off. Sakura quickly remembered this plan from the play book Naruto gave her 10 minutes ago and she took part c. While Naruto would blitz to the right Satsuki was going to zigzag down the middle and she (Part C) would go over head by jumping.

She initiated her jump and in a single bound landed in front of Kakashi.

Sakura engaged him in taijutsu giving him a sweep kick. Kakashi countered by jumping and throwing a kunai at her, however he never counted that she would simply dodge. When he landed she squared him in the chest, and he began to take defense.

Satsuki saw her cue and used Susanoo. Her purple arm grabbed Sakura and she bounded to Sakura's position.

Satsuki decided to test Kakashi while he was catching his breath. She fired a medium sized chakra arrow, which the man lazily dodged.

"Hmm ok. Naruto Sigma Phi 8" she yelled out.

She quickly amped up her Susanoo to level three and got her arrow gun. Satsuki aimed it for Kakashi and shot five simultaneous arrows, each dodged by sheer skill.

Naruto then appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him into the air. To continue he jumped up and started to swing his left leg. Kakashi saw the attack coming with his now visible Sharingan and he blocked accordingly. This caused Naruto to activate KCM and use a chakra arm to grab Kakashi.

While he descended Kakashi stayed suspended in the air. Naruto eventually landed and he and Satsuki smiled evilly.

"Take this sensei." The duo yelled out.

Naruto went into his KCM 2 and Satsuki suppressed her Susanoo, into its miniature form. Using her chakra she causes the arrows that were lodged into the ground to erupt in a wall of chakra.

It raced upwards in an attempt to kill Kakashi but the jounin switched places with a log.

"Hmph, slippery weasel. No matter… **Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Naruto yelled causing two clones to appear.

Satsuki deactivated her Susanoo and Sakura joined back up with the duo.

"Sensei this will surely make you give up" Satsuki yelled.

Sakura threw a kunai at Kakashi, who caught the weapon with one finger.

"Humph, I don't see it. Why throw a blunted kunai at me… (Gasp) unless it's a diversion." He yelled in the end.

Satsuki appeared on the left of him and two Naruto clones appeared on opposite sides, making a triangle with Satsuki.

The group then each double stop kicked Kakashi leaving six feet around his center of gravity.

He went wide eyed from the pain and the team used this opportunity to get some distance.

(With Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura)

"Huh this isn't working. No matter what we do he won't give up" Naruto yelled.

Satsuki looked at him worriedly before glancing at her other team member.

"Maybe we could trick him. Satsuki what was that jutsu you use on me and Naruto, back in the academy building?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura I can't use it any more. All strong jutsu like that have limits, and that one is only twice for now." Satsuki groaned.

Naruto rubbed his chin in deep thought.

He still had that ace, but it would require live bait, and the bait would need to be clueless of his plan. He would never risk Satsuki with a plan like this so he decided on Sakura.

He turned to the girl he liked and whispered into her ear.

She was unresponsive for a second before actually looking worried.

"And you're sure you can pull that off. If you're even a fraction of a second late or early then she could actually die." Satsuki said.

"Right now it's our only hope, unless you want use to use our reserved techniques and our full power" he said auspiciously.

"Huh, when you say it like that, you don't leave much of a choice. All I'm saying is don't screw up or we could get in trouble for this." Satsuki warned him.

Naruto gave a nod and activated his KCM. He then slapped a detonating tag and an acid release tag onto Sakura.

"Don't move or you will die" he said hurriedly.

Naruto knew they had about ten minutes before they all fail so he ran to Kakashi's chakra signature.

(The battle spot)

Kakashi saw Sakura appear and felt Naruto and Satsuki standing in the tree behind him.

"Kakashi, if you don't give up I will blow the girl up." Naruto yelled.

Sakura turned to him and looked on in fear.

"What that wasn't the deal." She yelled.

"To bad this is the ninja world… so Kakashi what will it be." He yelled.

Kakashi looked at the girl and gave a light laugh.

"Ha I know this is a bluff. You don't have the guts to kill her and I know you won't so stop this now." Kakashi said casually.

Naruto smirked and Satsuki grinned.

"OH I won't." He said holding up the seal hand sign.

Kakashi went wide eyed and yelled.

"No wait don't" but it was too late. Sakura was gone in an explosion of smoke and poison, and also a bit of fire.

Kakashi slumped to the ground for his foolishness. He didn't know Naruto would actually do it and now he had to end the test and prepare himself and his student's to go to jail.

"No way… you idiot you know what you've done. Don't answer, this test is over. I give up on you two… I never thought you would really resort to killing your teammate. Shame on you two" Kakashi said.

Naruto laughed maniacally. His boisterous voice echoed through the whole training ground.

"Yes we win" he yelled.

"Yeah you won, but at what cost. Now it is my duty as a jounin to take all people who harm Konoha citizens to jail. Your career just won the record of being ended the earliest." Kakashi said glumly.

'Minato sensei… Kushina-sama, I hope you aren't disappointed in your son or hate me for what I must do,' Kakashi prayed.

Just as he was about to reach for his disabling tags he heard the faint but surely unforgettable yell of a raging Sakura.

"Narutooooooooo! Just wait till I find you. I'm gonna wring your neck dry." She yelled.

Kakashi looked to the left to see the girl who he saw die covered in what appeared to be chocolate pudding.

"Huh" was all Kakashi could say.

"But how, I saw you pull the trigger, and my Sharingan pointed out that that was the real Sakura, so how?" he said.

Naruto looked smugly before beginning his smart reply.

"Tell me something, could your Sharingan ever see the yellow flash move?" Naruto asked.

"No but how does that explain anything?" Kakashi blurted out.

Naruto and Satsuki smiled and he held up her palm.

There in the trough of her palm, was the unique intricate design of a Flying Raijin marker. Naruto's marker was the Senju clan emblem however the bar in the middle was replaced with an Uzumaki swirl.

Kakashi recognized the jutsu marker and asked two questions.

"When did you learn it and when did you put it on Sakura." he asked appearing beside Sakura. He searched for the design and couldn't find it.

Naruto nodded to Satsuki and she activated her Tsukuyomi showing Kakashi when Naruto applied the markers.

(Flash Back)

_Naruto and Satsuki looked down at the tags and prepared to face this test. They knew they could work together, however the problem came with Sakura. They have never fought with her and don't particularly like her, but they realized they needed her for this test._

_Sakura was the same way and decided to work with Naruto and Satsuki to defeat Kakashi, so she nodded to them._

_Naruto and Satsuki suddenly nodded to each other and shook hands. Naruto finished with the girl he loves and shook Sakura's hand._

"_**Good luck" he said shaking their hands.**_

_**(End Flash back)**_

"That's why" Kakashi said in realization.

"What's why?" Sakura asked politely.

"Naruto shook your hand to discreetly apply the symbol to your hand. It was for an emergency." Kakashi said.

Satsuki looked with a smile and Naruto bristled.

"That is correct and as promised I will tell you how I learned it, when we are in a closed environment and away from leering ears." Naruto said looking into the bushes.

There was a dash and the team could tell someone just ran.

"Who was?" Satsuki started however, Naruto ended her question.

"Jiraiya." He said quickly.

The team members all formed o shaped mouths and silence rang through the forest.

"Welllllll… congratulations you are the first team I have had to pass the exam. You realized the only way to win was to be a real ninja and use deceit and trickery. So with that we are now known as squad seven." Kakashi said proudly.

Sakura jumped up in a loud yay and Kakashi smiled. Naruto looked at Satsuki and the two smiled while blushing. Satsuki unexpectedly hugged Naruto and the boy was confused at first. Eventually he settled into the hug and his blush intensified.

When the two separated Kakashi was smiling.

"Now for our first order of business let's get a mission" he said with a dangerous smile.

Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura didn't like that smile one bit so they prepared for the worst.

"Please god, not an accursed D rank mission" Naruto pleaded.

"You'll get a…..

**(END)**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it actually ties into the next chapter.**

**Some of my story is of from the plan list I wrote down, so if you see some stuff that you think doesn't fit please tell me.**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Final Sage**

**Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura passed the test and now receive their first mission. As they wonder what rank it is the plot begins to pour into the story, and we start seeing glimpses of the true villain. Who is this new villain. Is he known and how known is he. Will Naruto ever beat him. Will the next chapter have more action,**

**Find out the answer to the last question in the next Naruto Final Sage**

**Heads Up**

**Naruto will be like Tobirama Senju with it being wind instead of water.**

**Naruto will use KCM instead of kyuubi mode. **

**Naruto will eventually love Satsuki and vice versa.**

**While Naruto will have the Dragon Contract he won't summon until later like after the chunnin exams**

**The next chapter is set to be long, so it may take a while seeing as I am in school and all. Also I have the writing test coming up so I need to finish preparing my persuasive writing. All in all the next post is set for either the second or first week of September.**

**Hi folks, it's time to check our jutsu library**

**Please note, here we do jutsu and which includes tai, nin, gen, ken, kin, and senjutsu techniques and styles. Remember the twelve hand signs are:**

**Dragon, Tatsu-**

**Rat, Ne-**

**Ram, Hitsuji-**

**Dog, Inu-**

**Serpent, Mi-**

**Hare, U-**

**Boar, I-**

**Tiger, Tora-**

**Monkey, Saru-**

**Bird, Tori-**

**Ox, Ushi-**

**Horse, Uma**

**Ninjutsu  
****Hokage Secret Jutsu: Soul Seal**

**Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- : **

**Found in the scroll of sealing. This jutsu allows the user to die but seal the consciousness into a portable object. Usually a conciocron. When the object is inserted into a holocron the consciousness can talk to whoever puts it in. The user becomes a holographic projection that cannot be harmed. No known way to reverse technique.**

**Flying Raijin Jutsu:**

**Mi- Uma- Ne- Hitsuji**

**Allow user to teleport instantaneously to any spot marked with special summoning seal. The jutsu has speed relative to the speed of light and the only known ways of stopping it are removing the seal yets so far none have achieved this.**

**Uzumaki Forbidden Art: Reaper Death Seal: Hakke Fuin**

**Mi- I- Hitsuji- U- Inu- Ne- Tori- Uma- Mi- Hand Clap: **

**Jutsu summons the Uzumaki god shinigami. Jutsu is known to take the soul of the caster after use so you only get one shot. The jutsu can take the soul of another object and seal it into anything they want. To remove caster from the shinigami you need special Uzumaki mask and to cut the shinigami.**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Reverse Hitsuji- Hitsuji**

**Jutsu replicates the user into multiple solid bodies. They can be dispelled with any form of physical damage and allow the user to learn what they did during their 'life'.**

**Kunai/ Shuriken Shadow Replication**

**Hitsuji- Ne- Tori- I Tora**

**Jutsu replicates any object that you fill with your chakra. Usually used with throwing objects to increase lethality and make evading next to impossible. The jutsu has no known way of being dispelled.**

**Amaterasu**

**No hand Seals**

**Jutsu incinerates whatever the user directs their attention onto, can't be extinguished. Known fact is that it extends to the blaze styles and that it can be powered down to colder blue flame. Blue flames are hotter than normal reddish orange ones.**

**Tsukuyomi **

**No hand seals**

**Jutsu cast unbreakable Genjutsu from eyes. It controls space and time, while also showing whatever you want. Known facts are you only keep physiological damage, not physical.**

**Kyuubi Chakra Mode (KCM)**

**No Hand Signs**

**Not really a jutsu, more of a supplement of chakra. It makes the user sensitive to negative emotions and arguments all physical traits. Known facts are the speed is near speed of light and strength is strong enough to pick up a biju.**

**Wind style Steel Splicing Wave**

**Ushi- Ushi- Ushi- Hare- Hitsuji- Tora- Mi **

**Jutsu requires rapid graceful hand movements to mesh chakra into available wind. If no atmosphere is present then the jutsu won't work, however if the atmosphere is strong then the jutsu is stronger. This jutsu uses the atmosphere to sharpen wind chakra into long flat paper like rings. They are then fired and the cutting power is stronger than a refined steel knife in hot butter.**

**Taijutsu**

**Northern Shaolin Dragon Style**

**This starts off with the feet of the user slanted sideways from the body. The knees are bent at a forty five degree angle and the upper body is slightly leaned forward. The right arm is close to the body bit is bent at a seventy degree angle; with the palm of the hand facing the ceiling. The left arm is further away from the body, and is bent at a twenty degree bend. The palm is vertically facing the right and the fingers are together and fully stretched out. Using many rapid spins and quick combos the user can attack many pressure points simultaneously, and quickly bend out of situations. You always lead with your right foot and spin after three rapid successions, before going back to another 2 hits and a jump kick.**

**Uzumaki Dragon Style Kata or Dance of the Whirling Dragon  
This is a style completely made up by me. It is a combination of southern style shaolin, mixed with Goku's fighting style from dragon ball. It starts with the left foot vertical from the body, and the other foot in a ninety degree arc. Both knees are bent in a 30 degree angle and the body is slightly twisted towards the left leg. The upper back is lightly bent and the neck is fully relaxed. The right arm is in a Z, with the forearm slanted and the palm of your hand facing the floor. The left arm is slightly extended with the palm of your hand facing the right. The fingers are in a wave pattern low to high, with you pinky being the lowest and your index finger being the highest. The style incorporates two quick strikes from the right followed by a powerful smash from the left. User can use the body angle to rotate around enemy defense and go for a quick finisher.**

**Uchiha Interceptor Style**

**Used solely by the Uchiha clan it is their signature taijutsu. It starts with the hand in a diagonal line from each other, with the left balled into a fist and the right hand in a knife position. The legs are aligned with the body and the feet are shifter to the right. This style allows for the opponent to attack first, often leading them into a spot they cannot twist out of. It delivers fierce chops to organ areas and strong punches to bone and nerve joints. The style has two different formats. Either it's fierce and direct or free and over flowing with energy.**


	7. Starting of Good

**Welcome back to Naruto Final Sage and here we have chapter 4.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto**

**Satsuki 'aka Sasuke'**

**Kyuubi/ Jyuubi**

**Mysterious Antagonist**

**In this story Naruto and Satsuki can't decide whether to love or to hate each other. Naruto eventually must stop her from making a big mistake and the two end up having some very intimate scenes between themselves. Naruto will eventually get the Rinnegan and so will Satsuki. The two will then fight to defeat their love problems and enemies.**

**New Q& A**

**Q: Is this story related strictly to cannon, and or affected by what happens?**

**A: No, that is a common misconception about fanfiction. The story does not have to be based strictly on cannon, meaning my story isn't based on it. I will add some small changes as the manga goes on and as I gradually find out what the Jyuubi jinchuuriki can really do.**

**Q: Is the usage of gender bending yaoi?**

**A: It is, if the character starts out as a guy. See the stories where the bender starts as a guy is implying that a guy who is now a girl, likes another guy. He is still a natural born guy. In my story Sasuke persona and character is completely irrelevant. In fact just forget about Sasuke, he is in no way related to this story. Satsuki just happens to have taken his spot as Mikoto's second child, and if you read the first chapter she was never a guy. **

**Q:Who exactly is this mysterious antagonist and when will he be talked about?**

**Q: The person is the last person any of you readers would expect to be evil. For my personal enjoyment and for yours too I cannot reveal this character or even hint at him. The idea I had to make them was what I think is a very original and unused thought.**

**Q: Was the 4th chapter cannon? **

**A: No it was filler, and it wasn't to your demands because nobody responded beforehand. I have a poll up, vote for what you want.**

**Q: Will there be spoilers?**

**A: If you do not read the manga, then yes there are spoilers. **

**Character Bio's**

**Naruto: Strong and cunning likes to use tricks. His personality is that he has no true personality and he I basically a mix of everything. As of now he is 12 but later in the story he will be 13 . He is the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi soon to be Jyuubi and he is about to get a giant jutsu library. He has discovered that if he concentrates he can cause the air to bend to his will. Naruto is set to gain Dragon contract in this chapter but won't summon or use sage mode till much later.**

**Satsuki: Strong and serious, not much for games. She has a very sad and dark personality that does a 180 when around Naruto. He gives her true happiness and also makes her day fun. Right now she is the same age as Naruto. She has strong chakra for an Uchiha, and its recorded to be stronger than that of Madara's. She has already unlocked 3 commas inside her Sharingan and will unlock Eternal Mangekyou later in the chapter. She is set to get the Rinnegan in a much later chapter and summons at the same time as Naruto.**

**Kyuubi: Very angry and ravenous personality. Has a very dark sense of humor and exist only to find the sages chosen one. His plans are foiled when Naruto gathers chakra from the other biju and replace Kurama with the 10 tailed devourer. The kyuubi only helps Naruto when the situation demands it.**

**Jyuubi: Personality is emotionless and curious. He rarely shows emotion and when he does it is on the darker side of the scale. He is transforms 5 times eventually reaching dragon mode. In that state his chakra is truly limitless because it exist as long as any source of chakra exist.**

**Itachi: Very brilliant and analytical. He is known to be able to see through anything and has a moody or mysterious vibe. Itachi is 'dead' and has implemented his plan to give Satsuki the Eternal Mangekyou. He has all of his cannon attributes except for the undying love for knonha.**

**Kakashi: Very laid back and secretive. He is often sarcastic and shows little care for his non precious people. Main attributes are the Sharingan in his left eye and dog summoning. He already has the Mangekyou and doesn't suffer from its blinding affects.**

**Hokage: Umm.**

**Things **_**to know**_

_**NEW**_

_**Naruto will meet his future self here.**_

_**Mikoto is dead and it will be explained later.**_

_**Madara is not insane in my fic because in my fic he stayed in the leaf.**_

_**You should add music because let's be honest music makes everything better.**_

_**You should review, because I love them and read them all. I will give shout outs to the reviews I choose so make sure to review. Who knows I may even give monetary prizes.**_

_**Women are emotion creatures, so that is why Satsuki isn't fully evil with the Mangekyou. There is no notion of fact to disprove this because no women have had the eternal Mangekyou.**_

_**This chapter is cannon unlike the last one.**_

**Shouts Outs**

**Jotunn: For being my first reviewer.**

**war sage: For reviewing to all of my chapters.**

**Author Notes (AN:) If you have no clue what the characters are dressed in and or looking like, then on my go to my page and click on the names that say … In Naruto Final Sage.  
**

**Let's Clarify this:**

**Uzu's-Archangel: Your guess was accurate; however I won't go off to saying if it is right or wrong. You and all readers must figure it out by reading through the story. **

**Steal-yo-Lunch: Well Naruto has the dragon contract, and also the Jyuubi is a dragon in this fic. Also it has been proved that the reason the Jyuubi has so much damn chakra is because it is in a permanent sage mode, thus proving one of my ten theories.**

**Now let's begin the story where we left off.**

"Welllllll… congratulations you are the first team I have had to pass the exam. You realized the only way to win was to be a real ninja and use deceit and trickery. So with that we are now known as squad seven." Kakashi said proudly.

Sakura jumped up in a loud yay and Kakashi smiled. Naruto looked at Satsuki and the two smiled while blushing. Satsuki unexpectedly hugged Naruto and the boy was confused at first. Eventually he settled into the hug and his blush intensified.

When the two separated Kakashi was smiling.

"Now for our first order of business let's get a mission" he said with a dangerous smile.

Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura didn't like that smile one bit so they prepared for the worst.

"Please god, not an accursed D rank mission" Naruto pleaded.

"You'll get a…..

**Start**

"A C-Rank Mission," Kakashi finished with his signature eye smile.

Naruto let out an involuntary sigh and looked down I relief, seeing as his worst fears were cast asunder. Satsuki and Sakura were also feeling better, as they have heard stories about three particular D-Rank mission they were sure to get.

**Meanwhile**

"Tooooorrrraaa!" came a loud yell.

Soon a brown blur came darting pass team 8, who were going to get their first D-Rank mission.

Hinata who saw the blur decided to ask what it was.

"Umm Kurenai sensei, what was that?" Hinata asked timidly.

Kurenai looked on in dread and answered the question.

"A demon. It was a demon Hinata," the poor jounin muttered.

**(Back with team seven)**

The team of four was walking to the hokage office when they heard an ominous yell. They looked to Kakashi who shuddered at the cry. Satsuki and Sakura drew blanks at his response; however Naruto knew it was that same mischievous cat from before.

Foregoing those thoughts Kakashi ushered his team up the stairs leading to the hokage mansion. The trek was short but tedious, and each step felt like it was under an intense gravity, the likes of which team seven has never felt before. When they finally finished their climb they stopped in front of the Hokage's mission parlor, the place where they were to be assigned important missions.

Team Kurenai aka team 8 came bursting through the door at a break neck pace, each very eager to catch their target except for Kurenai herself.

The occupants of the room all had glum expressions as a large lady wearing a purple dress slowly stalked out of the suite. Naruto and Satsuki couldn't keep their eyes off of the woman as she strutted past them. The duo could easily recognize the wife of the daimyo who funded their clans to live in Konoha.

The lady just finished walking to the stair well and opened the door, while she was slowly opening the door team seven walked into the hokage mission suite.

Inside the current Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting in a comfortably padded chair and on both sides of him sat his two advisors Himura Mikotodo and Koharu Utatane. The briefly looked up and Sarutobi motioned for Iruka to shut the door.

"A team seven you are finally here. Since I see the yellow scroll in your hand I take it Kakashi want you to go straight to C-Ranks." Sarutobi said in his grandfatherly persona.

The three genin nodded and Sarutobi looked over to Kakashi for his approval. When he saw the grey haired ex anbu nod he proceeded to pull out a yellow scroll with the letter C carefully wrapped around its hinges.

"Hokage sama, I think team seven should go to D rank missions first. They are fresh genin" Iruka interjected.

Silence coursed at the man's statement, and all eyes were directed onto him. In total he got 3 glares of anger, one of understanding, 2 of agreement, and one of fear.

"Hokage-sama I must insist, this is **My** team and Iruka has no say in what **I** feel is right for them." Kakashi rebutted.

The elderly man said nothing and allowed time for the two crones on his side to input their commentary.

"Lord third, Himura and I agree with Iruka. Team seven should do D ranks first, besides why send the Senju and Uchiha out into the field so early." the woman goaded.

"Enough," Hiruzen yelled, "Team seven shall go on this C-Rank mission with my full approval. If their jounin instructor says they are more than ready, then they are. I trust Kakashi's judgment, now send in the clientele."

With that said an old man wearing rags lazily slurred into the room and looked at his hired protection.

"_Really (burp) this tha best ya go- (hiccup) got. Pwease the pink whore isn't even gud enough for a strip tease, the dark haireded one looks stiff, and the blonde lookeded like a god damn pussy_" the old man said swinging around in his drunken daze.

Naruto and Satsuki showed uncharacteristic signs of holding back, while Sakura lunged at the man. Before she was even ten feet in front of him Kakashi caught her and held her in the air.

"Now, now Sakura we don't kill the client. Mr. Tazuna, you may want to hold back on talking to trained killers like that next time." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

Forming a sweat drop on his head Hiruzen decided to end this little skirmish, before Naruto and Satsuki really intervened.

"Team 7 you are to report at the front gates tomorrow at 9 am sharp. All of you" he said glaring at Kakashi. The jounin in question shrunk at Hiruzen's gaze that clearly meant if you were late, you'll pay.

With that said Tazuna turned to walk away, grumbling his sorrows and swaying back and forth. The team walked out with Kakashi's dismissal and headed for their usual, meanwhile Kakashi had some choice words for Iruka.

"Hey Iruka was it. Don't ever tell me how to run my genin again, understood. They are my soldiers now." Kakashi punctuated.

Iruka looked sternly at Kakashi and showed his disapproval.

"They were my students first and I know them best, so why don't you just…" Iruka was effectively cut off.

"Good bye Iruka" Kakashi said turning around.

He held up a ram sign, and was gone in a plume of smoke.

(**With Sakura Naruto and Satsuki)**

The three were glad they got to go home and they eagerly rushed outside of the mansion.

"Satsuki, want to go on a date with your future wife." Sakura yelled.

Satsuki shot the girl a fierce glare and had half mind to fry her here, but she knew either Naruto would stop her or some useless thing would save that pitiful whore.

"Listen Sakura, I am not gay nor shall I ever be. Let me remind you this, if you ever touch, speak, or look at me inappropriately I won't hesitate to reprimand you." Satsuki finished with a devilish glare from her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sakura shivered in fear and ran away, while Naruto stood still in his spot.

"As for you Senju boy follow me, and if you are ever caught in the place I am about to take you without my permission, you will be dealt with accordingly." the girl threatened.

Naruto nodded and followed Satsuki's lead.

The girl jumped into the air and activated her compressed Susanoo to gain a massive boost in speed; however she wasn't happy enough so she grew some wings. These two developments caused Naruto to fall severely behind; forcing him to jump into Kyuubi Chakra Mode and use his wind gliding technique.

The two flashed through the air for a grand total of 3 seconds before they arrived at the Uchiha Clan grounds.

Naruto immediately recognized the place where they landed as the came street he meet Satsuki in. For some odd reason the area shifted to replay that very event.

(Replay)

He bounded as hard as he could, mustering up the energy to outpace the two chunnin, but his momentary victory ended when he bumped into three raven haired people.

The one he actually hit was straddling his waist while the other two looked on in merriment. The girl, Satsuki was glaring daggers into Naruto's skull and blushing harder than a ripe tomato, while Naruto was in a similar disposition.

"Hey you idiot watch where you're going," she yelled jumping off his waist.

'_This boy is different from most people. His chakra is much denser and larger than mine and his speed was either greater or equal to mine. I wonder who he is, and why I couldn't track_ him' she thought.

Naruto soon rolled away from Satsuki and started dusting himself off.

'_Who is this girl. Her chakra feels broad and she's almost as fast as me. I wonder why the voice in my head didn't tell me to dodge or why I couldn't feel her presence till the very last second_' he pondered.

"I am sorry for bumping into you, but I was running from two chunnin," he stated calmly with the Uchiha looking on in shock. He said he was running from chunnin, and the fact that neither is anywhere near him states he outran them.

"It's ok but next time don't trespass on our property. You could have been killed if you were anyone else," Mikoto said while thinking '_So this is Kushina and Minato's son. He certainly looks like them and by his chakra he is going to be much stronger than them in a few years. I wonder if he is as strong as Satsuki_'

Naruto turned to walk away but was stopped by Satsuki's voice.

"Hey you, blonde… what's your name?" she asked.

Naruto was about to speak when Mikoto reprimanded her child.

"Satsuki now don't be rude, always give your name first and ask the question nicely," she scolded.

Naruto waved Mikoto off and introduced his self "Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am 6."

Satsuki walked up to Naruto and shook his hand "Satsuki Uchiha age 6, pleased to meet you" she said with grand pause "RIVAL."

Naruto smiled brightly at her declaration and shock her hand to. He wanted to be her rival as much as she wanted to be his. This simple gesture started the duo on their inevitable road to success.

Mikoto smiled at her daughter. She made a non Uchiha friend and a great rival. The fact that he was cute was just an added bonus to the long list of good things about him, and Mikoto was sure Satsuki would be around him more often.

Naruto let go of Satsuki's hand and walked away. He decided to be polite and waved while saying 'Ja Ne'.

(Replay End)

Naruto snapped out of his daze quickly, never noting the nearly invisible hand signs Satsuki just weaved.

She started walking and Naruto followed her down the light colored path. Satsuki soon after a while they stopped at what appeared to be the largest house in height and width, Naruto saw in the entire compound. The front had a coy fish pond with 7 rainbow colored fish and two strange black and white fish. The black and white ones were swimming in a perfect circle while the red, blue and yellow went in around the pond. The only fish that were not swimming in harmony were the orange, green, pink, and purple fish.

Naruto stopped staring when Satsuki spoke up.

"Listen we are going to go inside. Please don't touch any of the pottery, or glass. You may touch anything but those ok." she said slowly.

Naruto nodded at his crush and followed her into the mansion sized house. It certainly beat the hovel he dared call his living accommodations. The house itself had about enough rooms for about 14 people and Naruto had a strange homey feel.

"Don't worry about the smell that is just my love for tomatoes." she said quickly trying to leave the room.

Naruto saw how fast she tried to leave and chalked it up to her being shy about having a stranger in her house. Ha that was a laugh, the mighty Satsuki scared of a mere stranger. What could he possibly see that would make her so scared?

Naruto found that life has a way of fucking with him because there on the wall was a plaque that read.

_In the name of Madara Uchiha, and Hashirama Senju this house and any others that exist on this compound is meant for all of the Uchiha clan __**&**__ the __Senju Clan._

Naruto was shocked, his clan lived here. What happened to them?

Naruto kept moving around and saw another plaque that had his sealing formula on it. He confirmed the markings were his because of the Senju emblem and the Uzumaki swirl in the center.

_This is to call back the one house that left the compound. Press this emblem if you need to._

Naruto was shocked. Satsuki's family has had access to his house all along and he never knew it. This place was almost unrealistic.

Naruto then continued walking until he comes upon a room he figured to be the master bedroom. He could tell it was from the size and accommodations that endowed the room. Naruto felt like he was in a trance when he slowly started walking into the room and looked around.

It for the most part looked normal until he came upon a button with a strange S on it. He pushed it and watched as the room transformed before his very eyes.

Gone was the old bed and in its place was a circular bed of equal size, and it had a few strange attachments. The backboard of the bed had two shackles hooked into the bed and the front board had some too. The walls flipped to show a side with shackles nailed into it. The dresser also flipped and it had all the cupboards open. One had some sexy laundry hanging out that told Naruto clearly what that button was for. On the dresser was every kind of sex toy you could imagine and two more shackles nailed into the dresser.

"Dang Satsuki's parents sure were kinky" Naruto observed.

He looked around more and saw that the TV had various pornographic DVD's laying on its shelf. Naruto also noticed how a weird platform rose up and it was diagonal to the floor. It too had shackles where limbs should be and the base of the board looked like you could change its orientation.

Naruto was so caught up in his daze that he never saw the figure standing behind him.

"Ahem" it said in an annoyed voice.

Naruto turned around swiftly to see Satsuki standing there with her arms crossed.

"I guess I should have told you to stay out of here too, but then again you would be staying here for a while, so you should get to know your way around." she said.

Naruto looked almost freighted before he realized he wasn't in trouble. The girl somehow knew he would find his way in here, and to be honest he thought this felt planned out.

Then without warning Satsuki pushed Naruto back into a chair that wasn't previously there. It had two leather bindings on the arm rest and where his feet landed were more bindings. In less than a second Satsuki strapped Naruto into each binding, and sat on the bed in front of it.

"Satsuki, what are you doing?" Naruto yelled in shock.

Satsuki looked down before beginning her explanation.

"Well I need you to be here for the full explanation and I want you to stay for what I have to say after that," she responded.

Naruto calmed down slightly at her words and decided to trust the girl. He couldn't really fight against it because of his current predicament and the fact that Satsuki has always like subduing him.

"Ok now first off I need you to look into my eyes, because I am about to project my memory of a secret into your head." she said.

Satsuki closed her eyes and then opened them simultaneously to show two identical Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. They both started spinning and the world around Naruto reversed to earlier today.

**Rewind**

Satsuki had also woken up and initiated her morning ritual. It was wake up, pray to mom, look in mirror, wet hair, put on clothes, and finally run fast to school. By the time she finished her run her hair ended up in its usual fashion, nice and neatly spiked. It was a lesson she learned from her mother.

Satsuki finished praying to her mother and looked into her large mirror. It took up over half of her front wall and it had a nice white trim around the edges.

She felt something weird with her eyes and activated her Sharingan. When she saw nothing unusual she turned to look at her clothes.

'Oh wait, I forgot I need to see my Mangekyou.' she thought.

Acting quickly she blasted her chakra from her brain and pushed out her Mangekyou Sharingan. She noticed immediately that her original Mangekyou was present, however there dead in the center was Itachi's in dark black.

"Wow, I can see and it isn't blurry. Wait what's this sensation I feel" she said glaring at her training dummy.

In less than a second the 3 foot doll was ignited in an intense black flame. She wondered what it was, and as if by an act of a god a voice answered her question.

_Young Uchiha, the ability you see before you is known as Amaterasu. It is you special Uchiha power, that only you or your brother can use. The flame is able to move at the speed of sound and once it catches its, target it burns it until nothing is left. The only way to stop its destruction is for you to suck it back into your eye, and not even water can stop the flame._

_Along with this power you have been granted two more. The next is called Tsukuyomi and it allows you a limited version of control. With it you can control space and time in your own dimension. You can do anything in that dimension, but whatever happens in there only happens there. No damage is transferred, except for the victim's memories._

_The other ability your power has given you is a chakra entity called Susanoo. With it you can summon a gigantic, biju sized golem and it can create weapons with your mind. This entity is easily controlled by will and has three main phases. They are skeleton, muscle, and stage three. Stage three is not the final one but it is close to being in its final giant form. The last form generally is some overgrown armor placed over the husk._

_Young Uchiha you have been given complete control over all three powers and are able to access the sage of six paths powers. You can control the shape , size, and intensity of the black flames. You can control time and space in your world, and finally you can control your Susanoo. Your mastery is so great you can compress it's massive size into a stage two state, that makes you look like a miniature version of the original ten tailed beast._

_**Now go forth and find your destined mate. With him you will defeat the true devourer of worlds and do so with the beings very powers. You and he will obtain the mighty Rinnegan and together destroy **__**THAT**__** man. Please learn that in this world everything is not as it is said. The very good you love so much just may be the thing to destroy you all.**_

**Normal**

Naruto was stunned speechless.

"Why, why show me that?" he asked.

Satsuki looked him in the eye before some weird feeling took over her. In an instant she was directly in front of Naruto and she talked in his ear.

"Because I believe you are my destined mate. I can't stop thinking of you and it hurts when I think badly of you. I want you to be my life partner" she said slowly.

Naruto was wide eyed at her proclamation. She felt the same way he felt for her, even though he was her rival. He felt accomplished however his shock continued when she enticed him with a long blissful kiss.

Naruto didn't respond at first, but when he finally did he kissed her back still bound in the chair.

After long moments of kissing, Satsuki pulled back to finish her first explanation.

"Naruto," she softly said looking innocently into his eyes, "I think you and I share a destiny together, but not even my time jutsu can see past this point. I see us about three years later, but I can't see anything from the time frame of the next few months from now. I think that you know the other half of what is going on, don't you?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head I approval.

"Yes, yesterday a person, who was my future self in another dimension, came to me and said pretty much the same thing. He said that I need to collect a sample of chakra from each of the other 8 biju and fuse it with the kyuubi. He said if I can get the Jyuubi before some guy named Obito does, then I will save the world." Naruto responded.

"Though I have on question before we go into the next reason why I am being bound to this chair." Naruto said.

Satsuki caressed his face and said onto him, "What is it Naru-kun?"

"Well what is the Rinnegan and how do you obtain it." Naruto asked.

Satsuki looked on before choosing to answer the blond.

"The Rinnegan is the visual jutsu the sage of six paths possessed. It was said to be a stage after the Sharingan, and that info comes from the Uchiha stone tablet when you read it with the Eternal Mangekyou. You can only obtain the Rinnegan when you mix Senju and Uchiha DNA, which can be done in two processes. One is to share blood between a pure blooded Senju and a Uchiha and the other is to have sexual intercourse between a Senju and an Uchiha." Satsuki said.

"With those two processes the Rinnegan wont fester until the user needs it, and I read that the transfer ritual does more than give you the Rinnegan." Satsuki added.

Naruto looked in anticipation before asking the inevitable, "What does it do?"

Satsuki laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and talked to him in a cute voice.

"My half of the tablet said that it shares all things between the two like the Senju powers, or the Uchiha Sharingan. I am pretty sure that the Senju tablet is less inconspicuous, if you can find the damn thing." Satsuki said.

Naruto took a moment to think about her words before deciding to file the info away for later.

Satsuki got off Naruto and deactivated her Sharingan. She once again sat on the bed and looked at Naruto lovingly.

"Ok so the other reason I wanted you over here was because, I… well…. It gets…. Huh I can't say this." she said.

"Huh I want to say it gets pretty lonely here and… iwantyoutostayherewithme." she blurted the last part out.

Naruto couldn't understand her incoherent words so he asked her to say it again with his eyes.

"I want… I want you to say here with me. Please, please do it. I'll even arrange for what you want to be transferred over, just please stay." she cried.

Naruto looked at his rival and felt a part of him that he never felt before. He had never seen his rival in such a weakened state, and frankly he didn't like it. No matter he told her his resolve.

"Of course I will stay with you. Please just don't cry anymore." Naruto said.

The girl ran over to him and gave him a hug. He couldn't return it because of his bindings, so he decided to snuggle into her cleavage.

The girl above him had tears leaking onto his head and Naruto wanted so badly to hold her.

The two stayed like that for a while, before Naruto moved his head from inside her breast.

Satsuki looked into his eyes and gave a sad loving smile. She kissed Naruto on the lips and began to release him, but before the first restraint came off she asked him a question.

"Wait, before I release you promise to return after you transfer everything you want over here." she said.

Naruto nodded and said "I promise"

Satsuki smiled and unstrapped Naruto. The teen slowly got up from the chair and placed a sealing formula on Satsuki.

He vanished in a yellow flash and returned mere minutes later with nothing in his hands.

"Satsuki… I brought everything and put them where they would fit. I also need you to know that I extended your quarters, by adding the library underground." Naruto declared.

Satsuki smiled and went to hug him.

"Listen Naruto, it's now 10:00 and we have to be up and 9:00. Let's get some sleep" she said ushering Naruto to the master bed room.

"Wait Satsuki I can't sleep with you, we are too young for that kind of stuff. I'll just take the couch or a guest room," he said nonchalantly.

Satsuki looked frightened before giving her argument.

"You can't!" she yelled, "please sleep in here."

Naruto looked at her strangely. What could happen here that would make Satsuki, the toughest girl he knows, the one who could defeat most guy's scared.

"Satsuki, please tell me what's wrong" Naruto said.

The Uchiha heiress looked in terror before gulping down her anticipation.

"There is something you must know about the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. When the user sleeps it can eat away at their personality by showing them horrific dreams, things that are in their worst of nightmares. I couldn't take it yesterday, and I almost wanted to cry just from the stress of the dream I had. That isn't everything though; the new eyes also affect girls adversely. The reoccurring effect is little to no control of… their cycle." she said in a hushed tone.

Naruto looked at her understandingly and fearful. Now he had the general feel of why she was so scared and why she wanted him over. He could always help her in her sleep with his naturally calming aura, and if that didn't work he could go KCM to calm her down.

As for the cycle part, Naruto had the very sneaky suspicion that Satsuki would either end up raping him or making him have sex with her. He also knew to watch out for her because of the kinky stuff in the room they were sleeping in.

"Ok I will Satsuki, let's go to sleep." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

When they came back in Naruto just lay on the bed, slowly falling asleep.

Behind him Satsuki threw a strangely empty syringe into the trash, while smiling evilly at Naruto.

"Soon, very soon I will end this curse and also I will lose my virginity." Satsuki mumbled.

Finishing her thought Satsuki pushed the red button on the dresser and everything pooped out like it was a few hours ago.

(30 Min Later)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to look over at the clock on the wall. He saw it read 1:00 AM and was shocked.

"Wow! I went to sleep 3 hours ago and I never bathe or took my clothes off. I'll just slip into my boxers and go back to sleep, it's too late for that shit." Naruto groaned.

He sent his arms the command to move for his pants but they wouldn't budge. Naruto was stunned before trying to tug again, only to feel thick rope tug at his resistance.

"Huh! What's going on" Naruto yelled.

It was then that he noticed how his body parts were all restrained by the same thick ropes. He turned furiously to locate Satsuki but stopped when he heard her voice next to him.

"So your awake, well that's good. I need you for this task and I'm sure you will love it. We are going to play a game and every time you ask a question you lose one article of clothing." she whispered into his ear.

Naruto could almost feel her soft body behind him.

"OK let's start ask a question" she demanded.

Naruto knew he had to ask his questions right so he tried to think each out.

"Why did you do this? Was it your plan?" he asked forgetting he messed up.

"That's two questions so let me pull off your pants and your gloves. Ok I did it because I need to get rid of my frustrations and ii was partly my plan." She said.

Naruto thought his next two questions out carefully. He only had his armor, socks, shoes, and shirt left before she got to his underwear.

"Ok do we have to do this, or can we wait till I get protection?" he said thinking he won that one.

"Ok since it was a double trick question that will be shirt, armor, socks and shoes. Now…" she was cut off.

"Wait what was that? How is that fair?" he blurted out.

"Well that's why, I just used reverse psychology to make you ask two more questions. Now the answers in order are yes we do, I have a jutsu that doesn't require protection, that was reverse psychology, and it was fair because you just asked two more." Satsuki implored.

Naruto was baffled at the intellectuality she just displayed. With little to no thinking, his crush and rival just dominated his brain, and he was sure in a few minutes she was about to dominate him sexually to.

"Come on last question, ask and I shall answer." she said.

Naruto knew he had no more options so he just settled for the last question that popped into his head.

"Do you love me, or is this a scheme of yours Satsuki. Please look me in the eye and answer." Naruto pleaded with his crush.

Satsuki nearly had the attitude to pull his pants off and show him her answer right then and there but she knew a verbal answer should suffice first.

"Naruto I will give you two answers. Does this answer your question," she said kissing him on the lips sloppily, "or does my answer of yes tell you. Naruto I have loved you since the second spar we had, the very same spar you broke out of my Tsukuyomi."

Naruto was in a daze. His love just declared she loved him and he could tell that she was telling the truth.

Satsuki kissed him again and pulled his boxers down to his knees.

**(LEMON)**

"Oh Naruto" Satsuki moaned lightly grabbing his balls.

Naruto was in absolute heaven, then girl he has crushed on in secret declared her love and now she was massaging his balls.

She straddled his waist and allowed her clothes to lightly touch his body. She opened the white button down shirt she had and let her breast fall on Naruto's mouth.

Naruto felt the mound brushing on his lips so he decided to lick his tongue around her areola and nibbled on her nipples.

"Ah yeah, that feels good." she continued moaning.

Satsuki was getting tired of the foreplay so she decided to finish her shenanigans. She rotated her body position and had her pussy levitating over Naruto's mouth. Naruto put his head in her sexy skirt and noticed the lack of panties she had.

"Lick it and you will be rewarded," Satsuki proclaimed to him.

Naruto seeing why not stuck his tongue out. When he felt her lips he started licking the edges in slow sensual circles, making sure to get every spot.

Satsuki was a moaning mess. She couldn't lie that Naruto eating her out was very hot, and right now she just wanted to fuck him till she felt good.

The Uchiha still in pleasure lowered her face to his dick and licked the tip. The response was Naruto opening his eyes and for his tongue to slightly go inside of her pussy.

She felt his reaction and this time decided to do a long sensual lick. As her tongue glided down Naruto's shaft the boy heated up, and felt like he would cum at any second. He continued to lick the girl above him and he finally decided to stick his tongue deep into her hole.

"Ahhh, Naru- kun that feels so good. Keep going," she moan in bliss.

Her hot breath alone made Naruto want to nut all on her face but he knew if he held it in a little longer the result would be magnificent.

Satsuki could feel her end coming so she enveloped Naruto's dick in her mouth and started sucking it fast. Naruto wasn't ready for this new movement and was about to cum.

"Satsuki, wait I… I'm going to cum." Naruto pleaded but it was too late as the girl started humming at his words.

"Oh god" he yelled as his white fluid squirted into her mouth.

During this transgression he had his face buried into Satsuki's nether regions and he was licking Satsuki good.

She couldn't hold it in any longer and she came all over Naruto's face.

Naruto who was wondering what the liquid was and he wondered if it would taste good. He gave it an experimental lick and thought it tasted like slightly salty water.

"Hmm it's defiantly not soda or juice but it isn't gross." he thought licking all of the fluid.

Satsuki was grunting at her energy loss and decided to get on to the main event.

She sat facing Naruto with her ass cheeks on Naruto's flaccid dick, thought it didn't stay that way for long. When he finished getting on hard she backed up till the tip of his rod was inside her butt cheeks. Satsuki then started to undress on top of Naruto making sure to go slow.

She slowly threw down her shirt and she leaned down to lick his cheeks. Satsuki decided to leave her mid-thigh length skirt on, seeing as she didn't have any underwear on.

Naruto looked on in anxiety and Satsuki grabbed two handfuls of his bangs. She kissed him furiously, getting hot in her lower regions. The two started wrestling their tongues, both trying to win the war, but there could only be one victor. That person was Satsuki as she used his dick for leverage. She lightly gripped the rod and gave it a soft stroke while it was still in her outer butt cheeks.

Naruto ended up moaning into her kiss and Satsuki loved every minute of him. Her mother always said she would love dominating her opponents, Satsuki just took it to a new level. The fact that Naruto was a Senju added even more to her current euphoria.

Satsuki pulled back from the kiss and prepared for the pain she was about to feel, by taking a deep breath. Then she slowly lowered down onto Naruto's dick, until he hit her cherry.

Naruto felt a barrier press against his penis and then in and instant felt it get penetrated. He immediately felt Satsuki's tight pussy around his dick.

"Dammit Satsuki, you're so freaking tight!" he yelled.

Satsuki let a tear slid down her face and Naruto felt bad for her. He activated his KCM and used his chakra arms to pull her down for a kiss. Satsuki felt her pain quickly ease away, a perk of having a lover with a mode that makes you feel good.

Naruto deactivated the mode and it was the cue for Satsuki to start. She put her hands slightly below is arm pits and started bounding her ass on his dick.

"Oh my… god, this feels… so good!" she moaned.

Naruto tried to get a little action in by grinding his hips up and down.

"Satsuki… you're so beautiful, I just wish I could hold you right now." He said feeling her speed up on his dick.

Satsuki kept going and she skillfully undid the bindings on his legs. Now he could at least freely fuck her back.

Naruto started slowly pounding Satsuki and the girl herself laid her body, tits and all on top of him as he fucked her.

"Uhuoohh" she moaned in ecstasy.

Naruto continued his pummeling when he felt her release his arms. Out of respect for her ego he let her press him down and keep grinding her pussy, but eventually he felt the need to take over.

Naruto fliped Satsuki on all fours and her got on his knees. He slowly pulled out till just the tip of his dick was inside her, and in on swift fluid motion he diagonally entered her womb.

"Oh… my, (huh) Naru-kun. Fuck me, me harder!" she yelled out.

Naruto couldn't help but comply and he roughly enters her again. After a while he felt her walls tighten around him and Naruto knew that they were about to cum.

"Satsuki… (Huff), I'm about to (huff) cum… oh god," he said in deep pants.

"Naruto… I'm about to…too." the Uchiha moaned.

Naruto started slowly fucking her until eventually he was going fast.

"Here it CUMMS!" he yelled out.

Naruto pulled out and then quickly jammed it back in while nutting inside of his lover.

"NARuuutooOOOo!" she yelled out as her own cum blasted out her opening.

The two fell sideways and huffed in a series of pants.

"Wow, for my first time. That wasn't bad" he panted out.

Satsuki looked over to him and grunted out, "Humph, you weren't so bad yourself."

Naruto chuckled and he pulled the cover over them. Satsuki smiled when she felt the sheets wrap over them, and she felt the need to snuggle up to the Senju behind her.

Naruto felt the girl in his front snuggle onto him and he gave on last final smile before drifting off into sleep.

"Satsuki lets promise to never separate" Naruto whispered.

Satsuki gave a soft hmm to signify her approval, before backing fully back into Naruto.

"Night Satsuki-Chan." Naruto said.

"Night Naruto-kun" she responded.

(Next Morning)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to look around the room he was in. He briefly wondered why he wasn't in his house, before remembering the events that transpired last night.

"Oh yea that's right I moved in with Satsuki." he thought to himself

Naruto finishing his morning dialogue decided to get up quickly so he wouldn't disturb Satsuki. He located a pillow that was lazily tossed on the floor before skillfully replacing himself with it.

Once Naruto made sure he was out of the bed he looked over to where Satsuki fell asleep, only to see a dummy that had a note pinned to the back of it.

_Hey sleepy fish, by now you probably figured out I woke up some time ago and are wondering where I am. Well to answer I am in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Make sure you wash up before you come in, because after we eat were heading straight out. One last thing… could you be a dear and tidy up the bed. It's a tradition my parents always did and I want it to keep going. Make sure it is immaculate._

_Ja Ne_

Naruto sweat dropped at her not before going inside the bath room.

He stepped into the shower and turned the knob all the way to the red marker. After sometime the water was warm and Naruto stepped in to bathe.

He grabbed the soap and scrubbed it onto his rag, so he could wash up.

The blond boy gently ran the rag down his face, making sure to get every nook and cranny he felt.

Once he finished there he started to wash over his body clean everywhere else. However just as Naruto was reaching for his butt cheeks he heard the shower door open and felt two mounds on his back.

"Let me get that for you," the person said.

Naruto was slightly scared at the intruder and it showed from him visibly tensing up. Though after a seconds he relaxed confirming the beholder of the intrusion.

"Satsuki… I thought you were cooking?" Naruto asked the raven haired girl.

"I left a clone to finish up so I could take a shower. I never took one either," she replied to the boy in front of her.

Naruto hummed in approval before he felt her hand smack his butt.

"OH, so you're doing that. Well two can play that came missy," he said smacking her ass.

Satsuki gave a loud moan and skillfully pressed her butt against his dick. Naruto could feel the erection coming and knew what was about to happen.

"Ok, here we go again." he said bending her over.

**(15 minutes later)**

Naruto and Satsuki stepped out the shower panting from their activates, and they both looked up at the clock.

"Oh shit, its 8:50. We've got ten minutes to dry off eat and get to the front gates." Satsuki yelled.

She was about to take off before Naruto grabbed her hands,

"Wait I have a solution," he said releasing her.

**Tatsu: Wind Style: Tornado Suction Vortex**

The air started swirling before all the water that was on Naruto and Satsuki was collected into on big blob. Gravity kicked in and it fell to the floor in a second.

"Ok for the eating, we have to speed eat, and for getting there I can use my last flying raijin jump to teleport to Sakura's location." Naruto said.

Satsuki smiled at his plan before running to get dressed.

(**Front Gates)**

Naruto and Satsuki appeared in a gold and black flash. The two were ready for their mission and they were determined to succeed their journey.

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Naruto and Satsuki holding hands.

"So you two love birds ready" he commented.

The comment piped Tazuna's interest and clearly angered Sakura; however the kicker was that neither of the two teens was denying his claim.

Naruto looked sharply at Kakashi before flashing to the gate, while Satsuki jumped to it.

"Does that answer your question," he said coyly.

Kakashi eye smiled and gave his favorite catch phrase.

"Then let's begin," the Cyclops declared walking forward.

* * *

**(END)**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it actually ties into the next chapter.**

**Some of my story is of from the plan list I wrote down, so if you see some stuff that you think doesn't fit please tell me.**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Final Sage**

**Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura have all embarked on their journey to the land of waves. Just what will really happen on this journey, and why is Tazuna looking around suspiciously. Could the plot be remotely the same to the original, or is it beefed up.**

**Find out the answer to the last question in the next Naruto Final Sage**

**Heads Up**

**Naruto will be like Tobirama Senju with it being wind instead of water.**

**Naruto will use KCM instead of kyuubi mode. **

**Naruto will eventually love Satsuki and vice versa.**

**While Naruto will have the Dragon Contract he won't summon until later like after the chunnin exams**

**The next chapter is set to be long, so it may take a while seeing as I am in school and all. Also I have the writing test coming up so I need to finish preparing my persuasive writing. All in all the next post is set for either the second or first week of September.**

**Hi folks, it's time to check our jutsu library**

**Please note, here we do jutsu and which includes tai, nin, gen, ken, kin, and senjutsu techniques and styles. Remember the twelve hand signs are:**

**Dragon, Tatsu-**

**Rat, Ne-**

**Ram, Hitsuji-**

**Dog, Inu-**

**Serpent, Mi-**

**Hare, U-**

**Boar, I-**

**Tiger, Tora-**

**Monkey, Saru-**

**Bird, Tori-**

**Ox, Ushi-**

**Horse, Uma**

**Ninjutsu  
Hokage Secret Jutsu: Soul Seal**

**Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- : **

**Found in the scroll of sealing. This jutsu allows the user to die but seal the consciousness into a portable object. Usually a conciocron. When the object is inserted into a holocron the consciousness can talk to whoever puts it in. The user becomes a holographic projection that cannot be harmed. No known way to reverse technique.**

**Flying Raijin Jutsu:**

**Mi- Uma- Ne- Hitsuji**

**Allow user to teleport instantaneously to any spot marked with special summoning seal. The jutsu has speed relative to the speed of light and the only known ways of stopping it are removing the seal yets so far none have achieved this.**

**Uzumaki Forbidden Art: Reaper Death Seal: Hakke Fuin**

**Mi- I- Hitsuji- U- Inu- Ne- Tori- Uma- Mi- Hand Clap: **

**Jutsu summons the Uzumaki god shinigami. Jutsu is known to take the soul of the caster after use so you only get one shot. The jutsu can take the soul of another object and seal it into anything they want. To remove caster from the shinigami you need special Uzumaki mask and to cut the shinigami.**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Reverse Hitsuji- Hitsuji**

**Jutsu replicates the user into multiple solid bodies. They can be dispelled with any form of physical damage and allow the user to learn what they did during their 'life'.**

**Kunai/ Shuriken Shadow Replication**

**Hitsuji- Ne- Tori- I Tora**

**Jutsu replicates any object that you fill with your chakra. Usually used with throwing objects to increase lethality and make evading next to impossible. The jutsu has no known way of being dispelled.**

**Amaterasu**

**No hand Seals**

**Jutsu incinerates whatever the user directs their attention onto, can't be extinguished. Known fact is that it extends to the blaze styles and that it can be powered down to colder blue flame. Blue flames are hotter than normal reddish orange ones.**

**Tsukuyomi **

**No hand seals**

**Jutsu cast unbreakable Genjutsu from eyes. It controls space and time, while also showing whatever you want. Known facts are you only keep physiological damage, not physical.**

**Kyuubi Chakra Mode (KCM)**

**No Hand Signs**

**Not really a jutsu, more of a supplement of chakra. It makes the user sensitive to negative emotions and arguments all physical traits. Known facts are the speed is near speed of light and strength is strong enough to pick up a biju.**

**Wind style Steel Splicing Wave**

**Ushi- Ushi- Ushi- Hare- Hitsuji- Tora- Mi **

**Jutsu requires rapid graceful hand movements to mesh chakra into available wind. If no atmosphere is present then the jutsu won't work, however if the atmosphere is strong then the jutsu is stronger. This jutsu uses the atmosphere to sharpen wind chakra into long flat paper like rings. They are then fired and the cutting power is stronger than a refined steel knife in hot butter.**

**Wind Style: Tornado Suction Vortex**

**Tatsu**

**Jutsu creates a swirling vortex that's surrounds the user in a field of high density suction. It is used to reflect outside attacks and cut off the oxygen to a fire. The jutsu is also useful for removing excess things on you like water and insects.  
**

**Taijutsu**

**Northern Shaolin Dragon Style**

**This starts off with the feet of the user slanted sideways from the body. The knees are bent at a forty five degree angle and the upper body is slightly leaned forward. The right arm is close to the body bit is bent at a seventy degree angle; with the palm of the hand facing the ceiling. The left arm is further away from the body, and is bent at a twenty degree bend. The palm is vertically facing the right and the fingers are together and fully stretched out. Using many rapid spins and quick combos the user can attack many pressure points simultaneously, and quickly bend out of situations. You always lead with your right foot and spin after three rapid successions, before going back to another 2 hits and a jump kick.**

**Uzumaki Dragon Style Kata or Dance of the Whirling Dragon  
This is a style completely made up by me. It is a combination of southern style shaolin, mixed with Goku's fighting style from dragon ball. It starts with the left foot vertical from the body, and the other foot in a ninety degree arc. Both knees are bent in a 30 degree angle and the body is slightly twisted towards the left leg. The upper back is lightly bent and the neck is fully relaxed. The right arm is in a Z, with the forearm slanted and the palm of your hand facing the floor. The left arm is slightly extended with the palm of your hand facing the right. The fingers are in a wave pattern low to high, with you pinky being the lowest and your index finger being the highest. The style incorporates two quick strikes from the right followed by a powerful smash from the left. User can use the body angle to rotate around enemy defense and go for a quick finisher.**

**Uchiha Interceptor Style**

**Used solely by the Uchiha clan it is their signature taijutsu. It starts with the hand in a diagonal line from each other, with the left balled into a fist and the right hand in a knife position. The legs are aligned with the body and the feet are shifter to the right. This style allows for the opponent to attack first, often leading them into a spot they cannot twist out of. It delivers fierce chops to organ areas and strong punches to bone and nerve joints. The style has two different formats. Either it's fierce and direct or free and over flowing with energy.  
**

* * *

**Important read this.**

**Hey want your favorite or original jutsu displayed in the library or in the story. Then just PM it to me or put it in the reviews with the hand signs, name and description and it shall appear.**

**Also if you want to be displayed for some reason just ask and I will see what I can do.**

**Tata.**


	8. Important read

**Please review this story.**

**I need more voters so I can decided what to write, because I cant move on until I get some decisive votes.**

**Please review this story.**

**Spoiler (Don't read this line if you don't want a spoiler.)**

**Since I have just confirmed my beliefs about the juubi I have decided that naruto will not in any way be affected by what happens in the manga and anime. The jyuubi is basically an overgrown tree and I wont change my dragon Idea for that shit. now please not naruto will still have his abilities when he gets the juubi but as of now he still has the kyuubi.**

**Another important fact is satsuki will attain the rinnegan after the final valley saga, however naruto wont be able to acess it. I already said you need extreme stress to activate it.**

**Lastly, here is a name you shouldn't forget. Ootsutsuki Hagoromo (sage of six paths). That name will have a huge part in the story, and i'm going to steal something from yugioh.**

**Lastly review this story, I want your opinions good and bad.**

**AM5724 out**


	9. Wave Arc Part 1 Destiny

**Welcome back to Naruto Final Sage and here we have chapter 4.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto**

**Satsuki 'aka Sasuke'**

**Kyuubi/ Jyuubi**

**Mysterious Antagonist**

**In this story Naruto and Satsuki can't decide whether to love or to hate each other. Naruto eventually must stop her from making a big mistake and the two end up having some very intimate scenes between themselves. Naruto will eventually get the Rinnegan and so will Satsuki. The two will then fight to defeat their love problems and enemies.**

**New Q & A**

**Q: As of now Naruto is technically weaker than Satsuki. Will it stay like that?**

**A: No it is my intention to give him a boost during the wave arc, and then their power levels will be erratically flourishing.**

**Q: Is their yaoi in this story? **

**A: No there isn't nor will there ever be. I think in earlier chapters I already made my ultimatum on this issue, so stop PM me this stupid question.**

**Q: Will there be flash backs to the olden days, like before, during and after the sage of six paths was alive?**

**A: Yes, remember and spoiler alert, since his mother caused this mess then I will explain more in depth in my story. Of course it won't be the same as cannon but it will have some similarities. **

**Q: Will Naruto flat out embarrass Zabuza?**

**A: Not entirely, at first Zabuza will push Naruto, but eventually Naruto will show his true power.**

**Q: Is the usage of gender bending yaoi?**

**A: It is, if the character starts out as a guy. See the stories where the bender starts as a guy is implying that a guy who is now a girl, likes another guy. He is still a natural born guy. In my story Sasuke persona and character is completely irrelevant. In fact just forget about Sasuke, he is in no way related to this story. Satsuki just happens to have taken his spot as Mikoto's second child, and if you read the first chapter she was never a guy. **

**Q: Who exactly is this mysterious antagonist and when will he be talked about?**

**A: The person is the last person any of you readers would expect to be evil. For my personal enjoyment and for yours too I cannot reveal this character or even hint at him. The idea I had to make them was what I think is a very original and unused thought.**

**Q: When exactly will the Rinnegan and shared abilities make their appearance?**

**A: Well you all voted and as of right now, after Satsuki runs from Konoha Naruto and Satsuki will each activate the Rinnegan; however for them to learn each other's abilities they have to do something extra.**

**Character Bio's**

**Naruto: Strong and cunning likes to use tricks. His personality is that he has no true personality and he I basically a mix of everything. As of now he is 12 but later in the story he will be 13. He is the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi soon to be Jyuubi and he has a giant jutsu library. He has discovered that if he concentrates he can cause the air to bend to his will. Naruto is set to gain Dragon contract in this chapter but won't summon or use sage mode till much later. Naruto will eventually gain the Rinnegan and Sharingan in many later chapters.**

**Satsuki: Strong and serious, not much for games. She has a very sad and dark personality that does a 180 when around Naruto. He gives her true happiness and also makes her day fun. Right now she is the same age as Naruto. She has strong chakra for an Uchiha, and it's recorded to be stronger than that of Madara's. She has already unlocked 3 commas inside her Sharingan and will unlock Eternal Mangekyou later in the chapter. She is set to get the Rinnegan in a much later chapter and summons at the same time as Naruto. She will also get his supreme control over wind.**

**Kyuubi: Very angry and ravenous personality. Has a very dark sense of humor and exist only to find the sages chosen one. His plans are foiled when Naruto gathers chakra from the other biju and replace Kurama with the 10 tailed devourer. The kyuubi only helps Naruto when the situation demands it.**

**Jyuubi: Personality is emotionless and curious. He rarely shows emotion and when he does it is on the darker side of the scale. He is transforms 5 times eventually reaching dragon mode. In that state his chakra is truly limitless because it exist as long as any source of chakra exist. Not in this story his final form is not that stupid tree but rather I have made him into the Exodia image on my page.**

**Itachi: Very brilliant and analytical. He is known to be able to see through anything and has a moody or mysterious vibe. Itachi is 'dead' and has implemented his plan to give Satsuki the Eternal Mangekyou. He has all of his cannon attributes except for the undying love for Konoha.**

**Kakashi: Very laid back and secretive. He is often sarcastic and shows little care for his non precious people. Main attributes are the Sharingan in his left eye and dog summoning. He already has the Mangekyou and doesn't suffer from its blinding affects. **

**Hokage: Umm. Well he is pretty much the same from cannon.**

**Tazuna: Cowardly and prejudice towards children. He has very low morals for life, but that changes when he meets Naruto and they have a life altering situation.**

**Obito/ Tobi: Dark personality/ Bright personality. This persona is very flamboyant and everything he does revolves around Rin. He is ranked 7****th**** strongest in this story.**

**Mysterious Antagonist: Ok many of you think this person is the sage. Well you're very close yet so far off but anyway for the bio. This person has a very cruel demeanor and dark outlook on life. He often reminisces about 3,000 years ago when he was alive and vows to one day retake his throne. He is not originally from japan as his kingdom was the one at war with the ootsustuki clan kingdom. His last name started with an s and it was San (sun).**

**Sakura: A lesbian with a bad attitude and very aggressive demeanor. She basically thinks Satsuki belongs to her and her alone and wants to fuck her. She is very smart however her strength is lacking. She is also a feminist who utterly despises boys.**

**Things **_**to know**_

_**NEW**_

_**Mikoto is dead and it will be explained later.**_

_**Madara is not insane in my fic because in my fic he stayed in the leaf.**_

_**You should add music because let's be honest music makes everything better.**_

_**You should review, because I love them and read them all. I will give shout outs to the reviews I choose so make sure to review. Who knows I may even give monetary prizes.**_

_**Women are emotion creatures, so that is why Satsuki isn't fully evil with the Mangekyou. There is no notion of fact to disprove this because no women have had the eternal Mangekyou.**_

_**As of now Satsuki is currently stronger than Naruto; however within the next two chapters his strength will hurdle over hers.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%**_

_**Shout outs and commentary**_

_**To:**_

_**thedarkshark24**_

_**Yes Naruto will get stronger than Satsuki, just as of now he hasn't really had great moments to in my opinion show out.**_

_**To:**_

_**guest 9/12/13**_

_**The antagonist is again someone you would never suspect, and I will give you all a small hint. This person isn't talked about much or at all in the series. We know they exist but not too much is known about them.**_

_**To:**_

_**Strife666**_

_**I have to agree. Their personalities balance each other out and fem Sasuke is cute.**_

_**To:**_

_**Universal-Public-Cockblocker 9/12/13**_

_**Yes it seems he is a pussy. He is like that for a set up in later chapters, and It will be the catalyst for one of the biggest events in this story. To answer your earlier demand, he won't be over powerful in the first half but in the second I cant say the same.**_

_**Author Notes (AN:) If you have no clue what the characters are dressed in and or looking like, then on my go to my page and click on the names that say … In Naruto Final Sage.**_

_**If you want to know where I get my inspiration for writing, it is actually from an orchestral song that I am playing this year at JAM Fest Chicago. It is called Machu Picchu - City in the Sky and if you listen to it each chapter corresponds to a change in theme from the song. Bright, too less bright, to average, to bright, to ominous, then dark. It eventually ends from evil to finally magnificent. **_

_**(Where we left off)**_

_**(Front Gates)**_

Naruto and Satsuki appeared in a gold and black flash. The two were ready for their mission and they were determined to succeed their journey.

Kakashi looked up from his book to see Naruto and Satsuki holding hands.

"So you two love birds ready" he commented.

The comment piped Tazuna's interest and clearly angered Sakura; however the kicker was that neither of the two teens was denying his claim.

Naruto looked sharply at Kakashi before flashing to the gate, while Satsuki jumped to it.

"Does that answer your question," he said coyly.

Kakashi eye smiled and gave his favorite catch phrase.

"Then let's begin," the Cyclops declared walking forward.

_**(Start)**_

Tazuna, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Satsuki were all walking down a dirt path at leisure walking pace. The group started their mild journey with Naruto and Satsuki jumping forward until Kakashi told them how far their destination was in reality. They soon calmed down and began walking with light small talk, though most of the conversation was Sakura asking the most annoying vivid questions.

"So Kakashi sensei, where exactly is the hidden wave village?" she asked while looking at Tazuna.

Kakashi looked at the girl with his murderous eye, it stared at her with the intention and making her combust spontaneously. He realized she wouldn't shut up with a short answer so he decided to give a long and over informative response.

"Well Sakura the wave village isn't a hidden village because they have no ninja system or Kage. The villages with ninja are called hidden village's because ninja means both to hide and to endure. Lastly they have no kage because the 5 major hidden villages are the only ones with people recognized as Kage by the daimio," Kakashi droned on.

Naruto and Satsuki looked up in astonishment at his words. They obviously had no idea about the fact spurting from their jounin sensei so the wanted to listen on and ask questions. Kakashi was inwardly hoping that was the last of the questions but Naruto and Sakura both interjected with the exact same question.

"So wait, then who are the five major villages?" the both asked at the same time.

Kakashi both cursed Sakura and acknowledged 'Naruto's' question.

He kept walking forward and then eventually stopped in front of a puddle to finish.

'How odd, a puddle on a bright summer day when it hasn't rained in two weeks. Defiantly Genjutsu' Kakashi, Satsuki, and Naruto all thought looking at the inconspicuous puddle.

Kakashi expertly weaved the hand signs for the replacement technique at inhuman speeds, then he turned around and answered the question.

"The five nations with the villages are the land of fire, of wind, of water, of earth, and of lightning. Each hidden village in these nations has a kage and they are as follows. The leaf has the Hokage meaning fire shadow, the sand village has the Kazekage or wind shadow, the village hidden in the mist has the Mizukage water shadow, the village hidden in the stone's has the Tsuchikage earth shadow, and the cloud village has the Raikage or lightning shadow." Kakashi explained.

Naruto, Sakura and Satsuki were floored by the intellectual knowledge presented before them. To the Kakashi was like a library of information, and he informed them of things they would one day need to know.

The group finished their little talk and Kakashi started walking forward towards the given path. Naruto and Satsuki soon followed with Sakura and Tazuna in tow, each mulling over the recited data they just learned. They made a grand total of five steps before two chains flew from the puddle and ensnared Kakashi.

"What the!" he yelled but alas it was too late.

The chains snugly tugged apart and in the process shredded 'Kakashi'. Hit remains fell into a bundled heap as two men quickly jettison from the miniature Genjutsu.

"One down" the one on the right yelled as he and his partner ran towards Sakura.

The girl was far too frightened to move he pinky, let alone her entire body. After seeing what the brothers did to her sensei, what possible hope did she possess to combat these heinous villains?

The brother on the left Mizu cocked back his gauntlet to slam it into Sakura's skull, however before he could make contact she was replaced with a meat sack. Mizu wasn't paying close attention so he gave his auditory signal to his brother Gozu.

"Two down!" he yelled running at Tazuna.

"Main target down," he started before he reached the middle aged man.

Today simply wasn't his day because Satsuki bicycle kicked him into his brother and Naruto kicked the two skyward.

Before the missing nin's could even hope to hit the ground, an invisible arc of densely sharped wind bisected them and their remnants hit the ground.

Naruto and Satsuki looked on in excitement and Sakura was on the ground next to them quivering. Without warning Satsuki looked into the tree's adjacent from them and called out their mentor.

"Come on out Kakashi, we know that wasn't enough to kill you." she yelled.

Sakura looked at the girl in wonder.

"How could he possibly be alive? I saw him get ripped apart with my own two eyes." she asked genuinely.

Kakashi appeared behind Sakura and tapped her shoulder.

"That's because a good ninja may be strong, but a great ninja come prepared." Kakashi said.

Sakura jumped in terror at the grey haired man's voice, she honestly thought him dead.

Before the first inconceivable word could jump from the trachea, Naruto pointed her eyes in the direction of some chopped up logs.

"Ohh," the pinkette said in astonishment.

Kakashi being the pathologically vindictive asshole he is decided to put Tazuna on the spot at that moment.

"So Mr. Tazuna, care to explain why the two most notorious chunnin ranked missing ninja from the mist village were after your worthless corpse!" Kakashi inquired.

Tazuna seeing no other option began his explanation.

(Huh you know what fuck dat, I won't write that bull shit. If you want the sap line that he baited team 7 with, then watch the damn episode otherwise I'm skipping this crap.)

After a boring ten minutes Tazuna had got team 7 to join him on his quest to save his village. Of course he inserted a lie or two here and their but It wasn't like he had a choice. Either it was his family's life, or these stranger's lives and quite honestly if more maniacs decided to show up he assured himself he would sacrifice team 7 for the 'greater good'.

As of now the entourage just got out of a boat the ninja 'borrowed' from the elderly ferry man.

(Meanwhile across the lake)

"Hey you better get back here with my boat!" an elderly man yelled to the skies.

(Back with team 7)

"Ok team the mist in this area is rolling in thick so we need to tighten up the formation. Lets do formation O with Naruto in the lead." Kakashi said.

The three genin nodded and got into the formation requested.

They continued their journey into the abysmal fog garden and kept their guard up for any unexpected intruders.

_Rattle Rattle_

Naruto threw his kunai straight into the bush in front of him, hoping to kill whatever had that cold chakra signature.

Sakura went up to the bush and gave a loud shriek.

"Naruto you idiot, you killed this poor defenseless bunny. Why would you do something like that?" she yelled.

Naruto ignored her incurring questions and analyzed his target.

"Wait Naruto that rabbit's fur is white, yet it's the middle of summer. It must have been raised in doors which explains why it never dodged your projectile. I was used for substitution!" Satsuki yelled out to her lover.

Naruto took note and heard a feint buzzing sound, like a metal pole whirling through the air.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled pulling Tazuna down.

Sakura ducked down and Satsuki tried to pull Naruto down with her but he stayed up.

When the giant cleaver was within parrying distance, Naruto skillfully reached his hand into the available opening on the blade and stopped its momentum. He felt a tug on his skin so he started spinning the blade from his hole until all traces of left over energy were gone.

**Wow you the first one brave or rather stupid enough to do that kid.**

Naruto and crew turned around to see a dark skinned male about age 33 around 5'11, standing on a lone tree branch where the cleaver from earlier was about to go. The man turned his face into view and team seven was meet with a bandaged face and two demonically expressed eyes.

The man went quiet before using his favorite scare tactic. He used his super human speed and appeared next to Sakura while placing his hand on Satsuki's shoulder.

"Zabuza Momochi, A ranked Missing nin from the mist village. Why are you here?" Kakashi said.

"Zabuza Momochi, A ranked Missing nin from the mist village. Why is you eyebrow less face here?" Naruto said in unison with Kakashi.

Zabuza went red from anger from Naruto's taunt and with a half assed attempt he appeared next to Naruto for a kick to the solar plexus. Naruto however anticipated this action so he lodged Zabuza's blade into the ground and used its built in guard to pivot his turn. When Zabuza initiated his kick Naruto used the handle to propel into the air and come down with a full forced ax kick.

Zabuza jumped back tugging on his blade and brought it up to block Naruto's rib punch. Satsuki saw where Naruto was going so she appeared behind Zabuza and prepared to kick him in his spine, but the burly giant stabbed the blade into the ground and spin from the handle.

Zabuza then came back to clothes line Satsuki but the girl activated her basic Sharingan and dodged. Naruto the used Zabuza's momentum to his advantage and decked him in the throat. He added a small sample of the kyuubi red chakra and sent Zabuza back a few feet.

Naruto then rapidly formatted 4 hand signs.

**Tora- Uma- Ushi- Inu : Wind Style: Bushogoma **

Naruto slashed his arms in an X shape and two long slices of X shaped wind came from his arms. Zabuza seeing he wouldn't make a response in time pulled off the bandages hiding his face and attached them to the handle of his blade. Once it was securely on he jumped off the blade and held the string.

When Zabuza escaped the radius of the blast he skidded to a halt and huffed out his frustrations.

"Hmm, you two brats are pretty good. Tell me your names so that I can spread word of you achievements, and hey if you live you'll be famous, because from here on out I will become sadistic." Zabuza grinned.

Naruto and Satsuki looked at each other and nodded. They both knew they weren't ready to go head on with opponents of this caliber without breaking their oaths, so they decided 50% was the max they would use.

Satsuki went first.

"Satsuki Uchiha, soon to be Satsuki Uzumaki!" she said calmly. Soon after her proclamation both her eyes warped into the Eternal Mangekyou and a purple aura surrounded her body (Susanoo aura only, no skeleton). It soon encased her body and gave her a purple outline.

Naruto stepped up and went next.

"Naruto Uzumaki, soon to marry Satsuki Uchiha!" he yelled his ultimatum. When his declaration was finished his eyes slit and three colors busted forth from his body. These three chakra were red, blue, and yellow and each tried to dominate the other. Naruto crouched down and allowed the chakra to flair higher.

The two genin were about to ram Zabuza but Kakashi stopped them.

"Naruto, Satsuki let me handle him. You two cannot defeat him with the power you have right now. Yes I can fell you are holding back and I will respect whatever reason you have for doing so, but right now let me fight him." Kakashi interjected.

Naruto and Satsuki both defused their energies and allowed Kakashi to step forward. Sakura could only stare in awe of her teammates, and couldn't help but feel left behind.

"Now Zabuza lets go" Kakashi yelled.

Zabuza gained a crazy look on his face that was border line insane. He licked his lips and tugged on the cloth connected to his handle. Zabuza then maniacally started spinning the sword from the cloth until the blade moved at speeds hard to follow.

"Come on copy ninja, let's play my personal favorite game." the maniac yelled.

Zabuza thrust his arm forward yelling a word Kakashi began fearing in a single instant.

"Deadly Dartz!" Zabuza yelled.

The blade jetted to Kakashi's position and no one save Zabuza could follow it's transcendent movement.

Kakashi on instinct dodged however he never fully go out of the way. The blade nicked his forehead protector causing two things. One his protect fell to the ground with blood pulsing from Kakashi's wound, and two Kakashi's chakra spiking into critical levels.

The eye that was revealed to the world was a strange blue Sharingan. Its color was different and judging from the way it felt when it was revealed, it may have some extra abilities.

"You fool, you never should have cut my eye patch. Now I can't hold back!" he yelled, white chakra pouring from his body.

Zabuza laughed and a maliciously sinister crimson chakra formed a demon head behind him.

"Argh, what's going on, why is it hard to move?!" Zabuza yelled.

Kakashi smirked and gave him the answer.

"Unlike all other Sharingan, this one has been modified to invert is mental abilities into physical ones. Instead of slowing your movements down in my eyes, it slows anything in my line of sight in the real world." Kakashi explained.

"You lie!" Zabuza yelled throwing his blade towards Kakashi.

His accusation was proven wrong when his blade coasted towards Kakashi.

"Noooo!" he yelled.

Kakashi laughed and appeared next to him.

"This ends here, now die!" the former Cyclops said trying to cut him.

Zabuza thought it was the end until he felt something off.

'Wait a minute that little lying bastard. Really to resort to such trickery. No matter' Zabuza thought.

**Release**

Soon the world around Zabuza twisted until it showed Kakashi standing next to him with a normal red Sharingan and a kunai knife about to pierce his heart.

"Gotcha bitch" Zabuza yelled grabbing Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi went wide eyed when a ball of water surrounded him, effectively cutting off any escape attempt.

"Dammit Kakashi, now I have to save your sorry ass!" Naruto yelled.

"Satsuki plan delta lambda." Naruto ordered.

"Right" she responded tartly.

Satsuki entered her previous state and jumped into the sky creating 4 shadow clones. Naruto used a small amount of his gold chakra and flashed to Zabuza.

**Reverse Hijutsu- Tatsu: Wind style: Hermes Vortex**

A vortex started spinning around Naruto and he combatted the one armed Zabuza.

Up in the sky Satsuki finished her hand seals and brought on the rain.

**Mi- Tatsu- U- Tora: Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**

**Tora- Saru- I- Ushi- Tora: Fire style: Fire ball jutsu**

**Ne- Tora- Inu- Ushi- U- Tora: Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**

**Horse: Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation**

**Ushi- Tora :Inferno Style: Amaterasu's Kitchen **

The five deadly flame techniques came down upon Zabuza and he realized what would happen. If he jumped the wind would knock him back, release Kakashi, and the flames would burn him and if he didn't then the wind would shrink and the flames would still get him.

"Damn you both good but," Zabuza left hanging.

The flames rained onto the area and burst into a giant F1 flames tornado.

Naruto appeared with Kakashi on his back and Satsuki landed with a crouch.

"You sure went overboard," Naruto said to the girl who responded by lightly punching his shoulder.

Sakura and Tazuna would have joined them in their laughing but Tazuna pointed out on fatal misconception about the battle.

"It's ZABUZA!" he yelled.

The genin all tuned to Zabuza and he look pissed.

"Grng, you've done it now. Those were some 5000 dollar premium bandage and you scorched them. I'm not mad any more, I'm just a little absolutely livid." he grunted.

Zabuza formed two unrecognizable hand signs and water started to rise from the lake. Kakashi looked up and prepared to use his forbidden technique however it wasn't necessary.

"Die!" he yelled.

Before the torrent of rampaging water could even try to slam into team 7 two needles slammed into Zabuza's neck effectively killing him. The missing nin fell down and a person in a mist hunter nin mask came up to Zabuza.

"Wow look, he took the words right out of my mouth." the person said.

The man in the mask reached down to grab Zabuza but Naruto cut him off.

"Aren't you going to complete your job and cut his head off?" Naruto quizzed.

Then man in the mask said "Smart kid", before grabbing Zabuza and jumping away.

Naruto tried to hit him with three kunai but the masked nin showed his expertise by throwing an equal amount of senbon and splitting each kunai in half from the tip of the blade.

Naruto huffed out a large breath and fell in a heap with Kakashi.

Satsuki taking charge started barking out orders.

"Sakura you carry Kakashi sensei, use a scroll if he is too heavy. I have Naruto and Tazuna I need you to urgently direct us to your house. Let's move!" she yelled.

The two people complied with the raven haired girl be it from fear and attraction.

Once all preparations were made the three people set out to Tazuna's lovely abode.

**(End)**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it actually ties into the next chapter.**

**Some of my story is of from the plan list I wrote down, so if you see some stuff that you think doesn't fit please tell me.**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Final Sage**

**Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura have all embarked on their journey to the land of waves. They were meet first with the two demon brothers of the mist and easily dispatched the two chunnin; but the problems rolled in when they were face with Zabuza. After he was defeated now the three are off to Tazuna's house so the team a=can rest and train for the upcoming battle, but what's this? Why is Naruto glowing green while he is sleeping and why has Satsuki suddenly fallen with the same green glow. Where is Kakashi when you need him.**

**Find out next time on Naruto Final Sage**

**Heads Up**

**Naruto will be like Tobirama Senju with it being wind instead of water.**

**Naruto will use KCM instead of kyuubi mode. **

**Naruto will eventually love Satsuki and vice versa.**

**While Naruto will have the Dragon Contract he won't summon until later like after the chunnin exams**

**The next chapter is set to be long, so it may take a while seeing as I am in school and all. Also I have the writing test coming up so I need to finish preparing my persuasive writing. All in all the next post is set for either the second or first week of September.**

**Hi folks, it's time to check our jutsu library**

**Please note all jutsu with an asterisk* next tom them were created by me.**

**Please note, here we do jutsu and which includes tai, nin, gen, ken, kin, and senjutsu techniques and styles. Remember the twelve hand signs are:**

**Dragon, Tatsu-**

**Rat, Ne-**

**Ram, Hitsuji-**

**Dog, Inu-**

**Serpent, Mi-**

**Hare, U-**

**Boar, I-**

**Tiger, Tora-**

**Monkey, Saru-**

**Bird, Tori-**

**Ox, Ushi-**

**Horse, Uma**

**Ninjutsu  
Hokage Secret Jutsu: Soul Seal***

**Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- : **

**Found in the scroll of sealing. This jutsu allows the user to die but seal the consciousness into a portable object. Usually a conciocron. When the object is inserted into a holocron the consciousness can talk to whoever puts it in. The user becomes a holographic projection that cannot be harmed. No known way to reverse technique.**

**Flying Raijin Jutsu:**

**Mi- Uma- Ne- Hitsuji**

**Allow user to teleport instantaneously to any spot marked with special summoning seal. The jutsu has speed relative to the speed of light and the only known ways of stopping it are removing the seal yets so far none have achieved this.**

**Uzumaki Forbidden Art: Reaper Death Seal: Hakke Fuin**

**Mi- I- Hitsuji- U- Inu- Ne- Tori- Uma- Mi- Hand Clap: **

**Jutsu summons the Uzumaki god shinigami. Jutsu is known to take the soul of the caster after use so you only get one shot. The jutsu can take the soul of another object and seal it into anything they want. To remove caster from the shinigami you need special Uzumaki mask and to cut the shinigami.**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Reverse Hitsuji- Hitsuji**

**Jutsu replicates the user into multiple solid bodies. They can be dispelled with any form of physical damage and allow the user to learn what they did during their 'life'.**

**Kunai/ Shuriken Shadow Replication**

**Hitsuji- Ne- Tori- I Tora**

**Jutsu replicates any object that you fill with your chakra. Usually used with throwing objects to increase lethality and make evading next to impossible. The jutsu has no known way of being dispelled.**

**Amaterasu**

**No hand Seals**

**Jutsu incinerates whatever the user directs their attention onto, can't be extinguished. Known fact is that it extends to the blaze styles and that it can be powered down to colder blue flame. Blue flames are hotter than normal reddish orange ones.**

**Tsukuyomi **

**No hand seals**

**Jutsu cast unbreakable Genjutsu from eyes. It controls space and time, while also showing whatever you want. Known facts are you only keep physiological damage, not physical.**

**Kyuubi Chakra Mode (KCM)**

**No Hand Signs**

**Not really a jutsu, more of a supplement of chakra. It makes the user sensitive to negative emotions and arguments all physical traits. Known facts are the speed is near speed of light and strength is strong enough to pick up a biju.**

**Wind style Steel Splicing Wave***

**Ushi- Ushi- Ushi- Hare- Hitsuji- Tora- Mi **

**Jutsu requires rapid graceful hand movements to mesh chakra into available wind. If no atmosphere is present then the jutsu won't work, however if the atmosphere is strong then the jutsu is stronger. This jutsu uses the atmosphere to sharpen wind chakra into long flat paper like rings. They are then fired and the cutting power is stronger than a refined steel knife in hot butter.**

**Wind Style: Tornado Suction Vortex***

**Tatsu**

**Jutsu creates a swirling vortex that's surrounds the user in a field of high density suction. It is used to reflect outside attacks and cut off the oxygen to a fire. The jutsu is also useful for removing excess things on you like water and insects.**

**Wind Style: Bushogoma***

**Tora- Uma- Ushi- Inu **

**Jutsu creates two x shaped arcs of wind that slash on users command. These arc are thin sliced and with precision can cut very important small objects.**

**Wind style: Hermes Vortex***

**Reverse Hijutsu- Tatsu**

**Opposite jutsu to Tornado Suction Vortex. This jutsu makes flames and objects swirl inside it and vent shrink onto the opponent. This jutsu can also be used as a suicide technique.**

**Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**

**Mi- Tatsu- U- Tora**

**Creates a flame in the shape of a dragon and had a very long range. Depending on the amount of chakra this technique can change into dragon flame bullet which has fast and precise bulbs of fire attack opponent. **

**Fire style: Fire ball jutsu **

**Tora- Saru- I- Ushi- Tora**

**Second most basic fire jutsu. Created by the Uchiha clan this jutsu makes a ball of flames that is spewed from the users mouth and engorges the enemy in a ball of flames.**

**Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**

**Ne- Tora- Inu- Ushi- U- Tora**

**This jutsu is derived from fire ball jutsu. The user spits out many miniature fire balls that all are locked onto the opponents heat signature. Like heat seeking rockets they follow until they detonate.**

**Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation **

**Horse**

**This jutsu is the 4****th**** most dangerous flame based technique. The user spews a wall of flames the encompass the distance of several kilometers. Created by Madara Uchiha this jutsu required about ten full powered water wall jutsu from ten jounin from the mist village to stop its destructive path.**

**Inferno Style: Amaterasu's Kitchen ***

**Ushi- Tora**

**This jutsu creates a ball of tomato sized flames to fall down from the users sight. The flames are inferno style, rendering them unable to be put out.**

**Taijutsu**

**Northern Shaolin Dragon Style**

**This starts off with the feet of the user slanted sideways from the body. The knees are bent at a forty five degree angle and the upper body is slightly leaned forward. The right arm is close to the body bit is bent at a seventy degree angle; with the palm of the hand facing the ceiling. The left arm is further away from the body, and is bent at a twenty degree bend. The palm is vertically facing the right and the fingers are together and fully stretched out. Using many rapid spins and quick combos the user can attack many pressure points simultaneously, and quickly bend out of situations. You always lead with your right foot and spin after three rapid successions, before going back to another 2 hits and a jump kick.**

**Uzumaki Dragon Style Kata or Dance of the Whirling Dragon  
This is a style completely made up by me. It is a combination of southern style shaolin, mixed with Goku's fighting style from dragon ball. It starts with the left foot vertical from the body, and the other foot in a ninety degree arc. Both knees are bent in a 30 degree angle and the body is slightly twisted towards the left leg. The upper back is lightly bent and the neck is fully relaxed. The right arm is in a Z, with the forearm slanted and the palm of your hand facing the floor. The left arm is slightly extended with the palm of your hand facing the right. The fingers are in a wave pattern low to high, with you pinky being the lowest and your index finger being the highest. The style incorporates two quick strikes from the right followed by a powerful smash from the left. User can use the body angle to rotate around enemy defense and go for a quick finisher.**

**Uchiha Interceptor Style**

**Used solely by the Uchiha clan it is their signature taijutsu. It starts with the hand in a diagonal line from each other, with the left balled into a fist and the right hand in a knife position. The legs are aligned with the body and the feet are shifter to the right. This style allows for the opponent to attack first, often leading them into a spot they cannot twist out of. It delivers fierce chops to organ areas and strong punches to bone and nerve joints. The style has two different formats. Either it's fierce and direct or free and over flowing with energy.**

* * *

**Important read this.**

**Hey want your favorite or original jutsu displayed in the library or in the story. Then just PM it to me or put it in the reviews with the hand signs, name and description and it shall appear.**

**Also if you want to be displayed for some reason just ask and I will see what I can do.**

**Tata.**


	10. Please read

**Ok guys it has been approximately 1 week since my last up load so I thought i'd inform you of what exactly I am doing. You may wish to read this seeing as it is very important.**

**The next chapter that I release will either be a short bit that is cannon or a full chapter with that short bit. **

**For that short bit, it is very important and relevant because in it, their will be a flash back talking about the days prior, during, and after the sage of six paths.**

**In it I will explain how it is important to my story and not filler. That chapter I have set to have naruto sleep for the part and satsuki to be standing over him.**

**Here let me just show you the bits I have written.**

* * *

Naruto lay sleeping on Tsunami's nice cozy bed. His eye lids melded shut, and tight indicating that the young lad was having a dream. As he slumbered he was unaware of the events transpiring outside of his body, like the ominous grey glow he gave off.

Satsuki who came in to check up on her boy friend found him glowing auspiciously and rubbed her hand across his head.

"Naruto, I wonder what your dreaming about," she whispered gently.

It was in that moment her body wen faint and she fell forward in a heap on Naruto.

(**Real Dream Flashback 1) ( The day the 9 were born evil king San Strikes)**

Naruto and Satsuki were both thrown into a strange grey world, with a man in a white cloak holding up a staff. On his cloak were 3 neat rows of 9 magatama and above those was a strange circle with 6 circular rings inside it. The two looked at each other in shock and muttered 'Rinnegan'.

Above the man was a strange brown muscular creature. On it's head sat a strange crown reminiscent to the Egyptian pharaoh hat. Its body had clear definition and many strange golden eyes littered its joints. **(For pic just go to my page and click the last link) **

The man below the monstrosity who was recognized as the sage of six paths yelled out to the creature above. The creature was assumed to be the jyuubi.

"Jyuubi! Jyu- no Exodia my old friend please listen. Do not fall for that mans trap, or else you will suffer. I'm going to split you up so he cant find you and one day you can refuse with your nine parts in my chosen heir" the sage yelled.

"**Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, I put my trust into you. Just free me from this mans grip so that I can be free. I hope you punish King SAN fro trying to poison your mother. After all they have been through, he shall suffer." the jyuubi yelled.**

* * *

**As I said earlier that was just a sample. The full flash back and chapter are defiantly going to be released either on Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday.**

**Till then please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Oh and before you go I am putting up a new poll. Since you all finished the current one here's a new one on my main page. **

**AM5724 out!**


End file.
